Teach Me, Please
by Celestial Moon
Summary: Roxas and Sora's parents agree to fund for a play for Twilight Town High. However.. Full summary and pairings in profile!
1. A Surprise?

AN: Yay! Here's my new fic. I thought maybe if I did it in first person view (in other words, Roxas' point of view) I might have better ideas of how to explain and say things. I think I did a good job. (Without the beginning and ending Author's Note this story has 4284 on its own. I'll be saying this from now on. hehe) I hope to get new fans and also have old ones read this one. And it may seem boring at the beginning a little or after it, but I promise the end of this chapter is pretty funny (or my mind likes to think so...)

**Thanks** to Faye Silo, mah new friend (yes, I love having new friends and easily count people as one if we talk more than just reviews!) for helping in a few spots. It might not have seemed much at that time, but I would have most likely gotten things wrong and it'd bug me. Perfectionist at heart, so thank you! -luff-

**Reviews appreciated!** Even if it's a "hey I like your story" or something. x3 It makes me feel nice and fluffy.

**Disclaimer**: This is the only time I'm writing this unless it changes. Then I'll write it on that one chapter it changes on. I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but sadly, I don't. Things would be twisted in a way only fangirls/guys would want to see it (AkuRoku all the way!!!) I do not own anything that associates with KH either. Except maybe the house Roxas and Sora live in, and the car. I love the old muscle Camaro in the Transformers movie... But anyway, yeah. There's my current disclaimer!

* * *

You know how twins are supposed to be. They're supposed to have a lot of features in common, want to dress the same and everything. Even their parents try to make them share the same room! But that wasn't how it was with us. Nah, Sora and I were different. See, he's the optimistic popular one and I'm the pessimistic solitary brother (who, I have to add, is more outgoing than he is). In fact, he was even born first, even though our parents try to tell us that we're only a second a part. I read the birth certificates a couple years ago and it said we were precisely six minutes and twenty-two seconds apart from birth. And how appearances are: he has brown hair and his face is chubbier. I have blonde hair and I'm smaller. But we both share the same color of eyes. I don't see why people say we're so much alike when we have so many differences. Maybe it's because they think we mope around because we're not true twins-which is far from the truth. 

I don't really care. But I have to admit, without my brother, I probably wouldn't have a girlfriend. I'm just too stubborn to hang around people, but he introduced us. Her name is Naminé, and she really is pretty. She has these amazing blue eyes and blonde hair, and she smiles at just about everything. Especially when I make an idiot out of myself on accident. Hayner, Pence and Olette, my only friends, always tease me and I usually have to threaten them all to make them shut up. Or at least Olette and Pence. Hayner always liked picking on me because I'm the youngest. I'm always the youngest. But to be honest, I never act my age. I've always thought I was more mature for a fifteen year old. Well, I won't be fifteen for long. My birthday _is_ next week. Well, to be perfectly clear, both mine and Sora's.

Heh.. and speaking of my brother...

"Roxas! Get out of bed! Mom is taking us shopping today so we don't have to bother with it next week," he shouted in an attempt to wake me up by pure voice. Our mom was a great woman. She had beautiful blue eyes, where Sora and I had gotten them, and chocolate brown hair that fell to her waist. A lot of people admired her, although she always acted they didn't. Her kids could tell...

I snatched the pillow from under my head and covered my face with a groan. Couldn't he just let me sleep in for one day? They knew what color of notebooks and folders I wanted, and we had plenty of clothes for school. A hand shook my tired fragile frame and I gritted my teeth. "Mom said she has a surprise for us afterward! Come on!"

With a growl, I threw the pillow in the direction of my brother, but obviously missed when he laughed. God was he annoying when he was persistent. Pushing myself up to a sitting position, I glared daggers at my happy-go-lucky brother, waiting for him to get out of my room. When he didn't, I threw the covers off of me and stood, pushing him out of the door. "Yeah, can't get ready with some annoying brat in my room. Now beat it!" I snapped, closing the door in his face. Obviously, I was not a morning person. But now that I was up, I might as well get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast.

After randomly pulling on some clothes, which consisted of plain white nylon pants (some people, I hear, call them 'swishy' pants. Same thing), and a black wifebeater tank. My hair was still a mess, but I didn't care. I was just hungry for pancakes.

"Mom... did we have to get up at eight just to go shopping?" I asked once downstairs and seated at the table. A yawn escaped my mouth before I could catch it and laid my head down on my arms. God, I was tired.

"Of course! We want to make it to that surprise early, now. I think you and Sora would love it," she said, placing a plate in front of me. I peeked an eye over my arm, and there it was. Pancakes. She always knew what I was hungry for. Snatching the syrup, I doused my pancakes with it. Sora always thought it was a miracle that I haven't gotten a cavity from it yet.

"Mom, I can't find my keychain! You know, the one with the little sword on it?" whined Sora at the foot of the stairs.

"You left it on the counter last night, so I left it there."

"Ah! You're a lifesaver."

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my pancakes as he took his seat. Sora, as popular and 'mature' as he seemed at school, was a little over the top at home. I mean, he's a bit childish and he still has that baby face nearly every girl goes crazy over, so why doesn't he act himself in both places? Okay, so I admit he's mature more than at school, but that's only when I need a shoulder to lean on, or when he needs mine. Yeah, yeah. I talk all this smack about him, but I care for him. He **is** my brother for crying out loud.

"Well, hurry up and finish you two. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

We both finished our pancakes quickly, placing them carefully in the sink, then raced up the stairs to see who could get the bathroom first. I made it in and slammed the door on his face with a smug grin on my face, hearing his whining from the other side of the door. "Roxas! You take ages in the bathroom just to get your hair all gelled! I actually need to take a shower and stuff!"

"Uh, Sora.. there's a bathroom in the basement. This isn't the only one," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But that one hasn't been used for a while! Plus this is the main one, so why don't _you_ go down there and use the mirror?"

"Ugh, fine! You're really a brat despite being the older brother," I growled at him as I marched out of the bathroom with my gel. I just wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face, but I retained myself. Nothing good would come out of it in the end.

After ten minutes of us getting ready, we headed to the door where our mother currently was. She threw her arms up exaggeratedly and sighed forcefully. "About time you boys got done! Let's hurry on." She ushered us out of the door and into the sleek yellow 2007 Camaro sitting patiently in the driveway. Mom always like the new things, including new mustangs and other sports cars. Too bad she couldn't see the unique beauty in the older types, the older muscle cars. Those were **real** cars.

It wasn't long until I felt the car stop, probably half an hour at most, and glanced out of the window. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusing; this wasn't the store! Where were they? I sat up in my seat, seeing Sora do the same in the passenger's seat up front in the corner of my eye.

"Where are we?" we asked simultaneously.

"You'll see when we get inside!" Oh great. The surprise. But wasn't that after shopping?

Getting out of the Camaro, I glanced at the building in front of us. It was tall, a little worn down in looks, and almost like a theater. Yes, those old kinds with the big sign plastered on top of the doors like a Broadway flick. I glanced at my brother, who was wearing a confused look. No doubt mirroring mine. Shrugging, we followed our mother into the building. It was much cooler inside compared the summer heat before, which was a relief. But what stunned me was the fact a bunch of _kids_ were inside of the building.

"Mrs. Hikari!" I looked at the man who rushed toward our mother. He looked a bit surprised but excited at the same time. _Ok, seem less happy. She's happily married.._ I thought, giving the silver haired man a flat stare. He didn't even seem too attractive in my eyes. He had an ugly scar between his eyes in the shape of an 'x' and he had beady amber eyes. Weird.

"Saïx, hello. These two are my boys, the ones I told you about?" He glanced at us, a smile appearing on his face, then nodded. "I hope they do good! I'm looking forward to watching it later in the year." Watching what later in the year? God, she was confusing.

"Sora.. are you sure this is a surprise? Sounds like a plan made without us getting our two cents put in..." I murmured while the adults talked. He shrugged.

"I hope she isn't selling us out to some creepy guy. Looks as if he has enough kids on his hands anyway..." he said back. Nah, she wouldn't do that to us. ...Would she?

"Ok, boys. I'm going to leave you in the care of Saïx. He's the play director!"

"What?!" I gasped, letting my jaw drop afterward. I hated plays. I couldn't act. I was good at skateboarding, art and music, but not acting. It was out of the question. "Mom, I can't do-"

"A play?! Great idea! What are we doing?"

"I'll leave that to him to explain. Now, be good. I'll tell you guys everything when you get home, **after** you tell me how it went here," she said, her oceanic eyes sparkling. I was about to protest but she straightened and headed out of the theater, stranding us. I looked back at the man named Saïx and scowled. Great. Dumped off in a place with a stranger plus more than a dozen kids.

"Hey, look! It's Riku!" I heard my brother exclaim, running off. I began to follow, but a hand grabbed at my shoulder. I slowly looked at the hand, followed up the arm, until I was looking at those amber eyes of the man. What was he gonna do? I had a feeling he was gonna beat the living crap out of me, but he only smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it. She's not just getting rid of you. This is just a play for the school next year," he said.

"But I never signed up for some stupid play or the drama class. What said I'd want to be in one during school?" I snapped, pulling my shoulder from his grip.

"Your mother means well. Like she said, she'll explain it."

"Like hell you know what my mother is like," I muttered under my breath as I looked away from him.

"Saïx, sir, are you picking on the new kids again? I swear, you seem to do that a lot."

I looked in the direction of the voice, which was coming from the other side of the man. However, Saïx was in the way and I had to lean to the side a little just to see him. The boy had flaming red hair that was spiked back, wore a black zip-up hoodie and a green shirt (or tank top, I couldn't tell at the time being) underneath, a pair of stonewashed torn jeans and green converse shoes. But the feature that stood out the most was his green eyes and a pair of black upside down triangles (tattoos or markers?) under his eyes. It was a contrast compaired to his hair and his worn down look.

"Axel! I didn't think you were going to make it today," said Saïx. A smirk appeared on Axel's face and he shook his head.

"Never. I'd give the world to be here, sir." His eyes then passed the man and looked straight at me, raising an eyebrow. I crossed my arms stubbornly and scowled at him, then turned and left for my brother. This place gave me the creeps and I wanted to leave **now**.

"So my mom dropped us off here without explaining and thing and now Roxas is being all grumpy about it. I don't think it's that bad now since you guys are here," said Sora with his trademark goofy grin. I cleared my throat, which got the attention of Sora, as well as Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. "Speaking of Roxas, he-"

"Yeah, right here. I'm not being grumpy about it," I snapped indignantly, glaring daggers at him.

A whistle interrupted both of us from arguing and I turned around to see the kids sitting down and facing Saïx. I did the same, taking a seat on the lowest platform of the make-shift bleaches. I grimaced when the redhead from earlier sat near me, along with three of his friends. One was a blonde with a ridiculous hairstyle, a mohawk, and blue eyes. He seemed a bit scrawny, but Axel was skinnier than even him. Another one had extremely light pink hair that stopped at his shoulders (why would a guy dye his hair **any** sort of pink, seriously? It was odd...), and eyes that seemed to be a mix of blue and purple eyes. The other boy had a wealth of silver-blue hair, in which half of it covered the right side of his face. Only one steel blue eye was visible. God, he hung out with an odd crowd.

"Ok, kids. Thanks to Mrs. Hikari for funding us, we are able to finally get this play underway. You'll get your parts and scripts soon, but first, the actors must get to know each other. Familiarity and order is something that must be achieved. Otherwise, it would bring the whole team down and make a complete mess in the midst of working," said Saïx. I held back a groan-this was stupid. Why did I have to be here again? "So here's a game suggested by a few people. Pick a person and ask them twenty questions, in which they have to answer _honestly_, whether you like it or not. Don't get too personal, though."

Uh-huh. Telling that to a bunch of teenagers wasn't going to help at all. Apparently he forgot how they all were. I could already hear Riku asking Sora questions (weren't they already good friends?), Tidus asking Kairi and Wakka asking Selphie. Perfect...

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder and dislodged my chin from the palm of my hand to look. "What do you want?" I asked flatly at the redhead. He only smirked; didn't he get the hint I didn't care to talk to him?

"Well, if we're going to be in the same play, we gotta get to know each other. Just twenty questions."

"Ten."

"Fifteen!"

"Whatever..."

"All right," he said, situating himself more comfortably next to me. "Are you parents still married?"

"It's not supposed to be personal!" I snapped, glaring at him in the corner of my eye. He raked a hand through his red spikes, glancing up at the ceiling. "Yeah, they're still married..."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, that weird brown haired kid talking to Riku, the one with silver hair."

"What's his name?"

"Sora..."

"How old are you?"

I paused. God this guy was creepy. "...Fifteen..." I finally responded. My left ankle was getting tired so I switched my feet, placing it on top of my right one.

"When is your birthday?"

"Next Tuesday.."

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"I have three: skateboarding, art and music."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"I'm learning to play the guitar."

"Are you rich?"

"...I guess. I don't pay attention."

"Do you go to a local school?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

What the hell?! "Yeah, Naminé." Why should he care?

"Are you in a band?"

"No." I wish Hayner, Pence and Olette were here. Then they could ask me stupid questions instead of this guy.

"Do you have any friends?" He glanced at me this time. He probably thought I was some heartless bastard (I guess I'm giving that impression, but does it really matter?) and didn't have any.

"Yeah, three really good ones, plus my brother."

"What's your name?"

"Roxas."

"Can I be your friend?"

"...I don't care."

I didn't hear a next question. He had only asked fourteen and still had one more. What was he waiting for? With a sigh, I glanced over at him, but he was leaning back with his hands laced behind his head, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. I wondered what he was thinking about. It wasn't too hard to think of fifteen questions for one person.

"Can I ask you five questions some other time? You know, just to make it twenty? It wouldn't be twenty questions with only fifteen.." he murmured finally. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. He really wanted twenty questions.

"Fine. But not today. I don't feel like answering any more." I looked away from him, and in that moment, spotted my other friends. With relief, I smirked and stood, hurrying over to them without a second to waste. "Where have you guys been? I was waiting for you guys to show up so I could hang out with you."

They looked at me, a bit surprised and almost.. angry. I gave them a questioning look until Olette pointed over to where I had come from. I glanced back and saw the redhead-his face looked a little hurt before it turned into a bright smile as his own friends came over to talk to him. What was wrong with that? "What?" I asked, voicing the question from my mind.

"You just up and left that guy! He doesn't look like he has very many friends, you know," said Olette.

"He has as many as I do!"

"But he doesn't look like he has a brother.."

"How would you know? He could just be somewhere else and not want to participate," I said, defending myself.

"You should go back over there and talk to him some more. He doesn't look like such a bad guy..."

I puffed out a sigh that eventually turned into a slight growl. Couldn't these guys just want to hang out for once instead of try and make me feel guilty about some random guy? Olette had her chin propped in the palm of a hand, so I glanced to Pence. He only shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees. Hayner had his arms crossed and was leaning back before I even looked to him. And he was supposed to be the one that always supported me, even if he did pick on me all the time for being the youngest.

"**Fine**. You guys are so... ugh!" I growled, storming back to the redhead. I stopped in front of him, glaring daggers into those emerald orbs, not noticing that the others had stopped their chatter to stare at me stupidly. If veins could pop from stress, surely one would have done so in my head. I thought I felt it pounding and about to burst, the one right above my right eye, but I guess I was just out of it. Axel didn't even deserve an apology anyway, so why did I let my friends push me into coming over here?

That was when I felt something move above me knee and I looked down. I traced the foot up the leg and, sure enough, it was Axel's. "What the-" My words cut off as I stumbled backward and tripped on my own nylon pants. I then found myself, holding my hands to the back of my head, unconsciously spouting a few colorful words into the air. But that was cut off by a hand smacking onto my mouth and cutting that string off. I snapped my eyes open to see the redhead looking down at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" I snapped, but it was muffled by his hand. Damn, it was only a second earlier he had slapped it there. Pushing it away, I sat up and rubbed the area I had smacked onto the ground and repeated my question.

"I didn't mean to, you know, freak you out. Are you ok?" he asked, balancing on the balls of his feet. I felt as if the whole crowd was staring at me and I looked; yeah.. I was the center of attention. Normally, you would think a kid who was usually in solitude would rather have a bunch of people stare at him or have himself be the center of attention, but I didn't like it. That was Sora's spot.

"Do you mind? I'm fine! Get back to your stupid games," I said, glaring at them all. Everyone did so, but Sora's gaze lingered slightly to make sure I wasn't bleeding or anything. I could tell just from his face. Then I heard melodious laughter in my ear and I glanced over at Axel. How could the idiot be laughing? I just tripped backward and hit my head on the floor because of him! I felt my face get a little warm; I didn't know why, but maybe it was from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to ditch you, so I just came over to say I'm sorry. So leave me alone." I slid around on my rear to face me back toward him, paying meticulous attention to the bump on the back of my head. Maybe I should have brought my mp3 player to drown everyone out.

"It's not bleeding or anything. If you keep messing with it, it'll only hurt more." I swatted his hand away when he tried to pry mine from my wound and scooted away. When I thought he was going to stay away from me for the rest of the day, I heard him call the teacher over. "Saïx, Roxas fell and hurt his head and he refused to tell you." I glared daggers at him and he only smirked at me; I heard a snicker come from my brother not far away and he probably thought we looked like cats about ready to pounce on each other.

"Well, take him to the back room and get him some ice. Listen to Axel, Roxas. He knows how to care for those sort of things," said the teacher. Before I could utter a word, the redhead had grabbed my arm, hauled me to my feet and toward a room past the bleachers. Hayner, Pence and Olette only looked at me with wide smiles and watched as I was dragged helplessly away, despite the hand I reached out to them pathetically. Great, even _they_ had ditched me to some psycho redhead!

"What is your problem, kid?" We were already in the room, the door closed. I looked at the redhead, a little surprised at his outburst.

"W-what?" I asked, glancing about. Maybe he was going to murder me for being so rude.. Man, I really was a pessimist!

"First, I try to be your friend, but you be a jerk about it. Then I try to help you when it's my fault you got hurt, and even then you don't want anything to do with me. Ever since I walked through that door today, you seemed to have targeted me because of some reason **I** don't even know! So tell me what the hell is crawling up your ass." I felt myself shrink under every word he said and step back every time I swore he got louder. I even flinched when he exaggerated the word 'I'.

"I..I...You.." I stuttered. I felt my back hit the counter and swallowed hard. Damn... I hope Sora or my parents don't miss me. He seems to be on the verge of killing. "I just.."

"Oh, so now that I'm actually yelling at you and getting worked up over your behavior, you play coy and shy. Well, this isn't a game," he snapped. Maybe he was bipolar..? No, just pissed. There was no hopeful excuse for his actions. That was Sora's job, yet again, to be optimistic in these cases.

"I just.. don't want to be here!" I blurted out, ducking my head so he couldn't see my face. I was, to be honest, mortally petrified that he seemed to be harsher than he seemed. Something hit my chest and I quickly caught it. My fingers went numb nearly seconds later and noticed it was a pack of ice for my head. I glanced up to see Axel staring at me with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk. Was he playing me?

"It'll get better, kid. Just watch."

"My name is Roxas," I grumbled, following him out of the room. Luckily, I saw my mom and hurried over to her.

"There you are! Oh dear, you already got hurt? That's just like you," she said, patting me on the head. I stared at her flatly and put the pack of ice to my head. "Oh, don't worry. Sora told me everything. Where's the dear boy who helped you?"

"Right here! I presume that you're Mrs. Hikari?" I glanced over to the redhead and rolled my eyes, stepping behind my mother a little. He couldn't leave me alone now. Perfect.. (Note my sarcasm, please.)

"Yes, yes I am. You're a smart boy." Choke me. "Would you like to stay for dinner, uh..."

"Axel."

"Axel. Would you like to? In thanks of taking care of my son?"

"I'm not a baby, Mom! I'm fine," I shot. She swatted a hand toward me to quiet my words.

"I'd love to!"

No!

* * *

Yes! Not even one day and he has dinner at his house. Lucky pyro. coughs Anywho, if you spot mistakes.. it's because I only have WordPad. I don't have OpenOffice like I did on my old computer when I started Angel to my Hell, my previous story. So bear with me if you see a couple mistakes. They're minor (and no.. I don't need a person to check over it. Thanks if you think about it though!) So I hope you guys likey. Review! -luff- 

_**Dreaming of a fluffy vacation...chuuuu... **_

_**Moonie**_


	2. Gains and Losses

AN: Fuufuufuuuu... took me longer to write this up because I honest to god kept getting sidetracked. First, it was the fact I wanted to look at Axel images on photobucket. I found a pirate one.. god he's smexy. And then it was my dog; I amuse myself by making him chase a laser light. I love my Jack... And then it was my sister, who called me and wouldn't leave me alone for another twenty minutes. Then I made an excuse to get off the phone because she kept repeating the same story over again. Anyway, it's done. And I hope you guys like it! (4873 words in the story!) Now for the reviewers!

**Faye**: Hello dear fic stalker! cough Heehee, of course you're part of it! You honestly helped me. And I'm glad you like my writing. -luff-

**Silver Tears 11**: I'm glad you find it amusing! I aim for some humor in my stories because I hate reading ones that don't make me laugh once in a while. So I know some of it may be boring, but hopefully not all the time. improving humor sector of brain

**beastboyishot1**: Thank you! Here is your update. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Annoying. A simple word to describe Axel. He wouldn't shut up about the Camaro; for crying out loud, it was just a car! And if he made my mom blush any more and say thank you one more time, I'd have to duct tape his mouth. Yes, duct tape his mouth **and** his hands so he could never get it off. Duct tape fixes everything (and, I might add, is silver, while silence is golden). But I was a bit disappointed when he stopped talking two seconds later. Maybe he was a psychic. Damn, that blasted away a lot of ideas to get rid of him... 

"We're home," I heard my mom say in a sing song voice. I lifted my head from the car window and sure enough, there was our simple, but large house. The color was a very light baby blue, sometimes mistaken for white, and front yard was a bit big. I remember Sora and I used to build snowmen all the time during winter and then start throwing snowballs. I quickly got tired of it after I got hit with one that had a small stick in it. The splinter wasn't easy to get out of my face... (I don't blame my brother though). A black steel fence surrounded the yard and even had a gate, which Axel was staring at.

"It's only to your waist. It's not like it's some big...'you cannot pass' gate, you know," I said, pushing it open. To him it was to his waist, but it was as high as my stomach. Sometimes I hated being so short.

"I didn't think your house would be this big," I heard him say behind me.

"Well, you do know we're rich." At this point, he'd be making that bump on my head hurt again. Opening one of the doors, I stepped inside the cooled house and slipped off my shoes on the mat to the left. My mom had this rule where nobody could wear shoes anywhere in the house. People could only go barefoot (unless your feet were unnaturally dirty for some unknown reason), wear socks, or wear slippers. "I'm going to my room, Mom. Just call me if you need me." I then headed up the stairs (which forked into two separate staircases in the middle, the left one going to my wing in the house, the right to my brother's. But there is also a set of stairs that leads up to what looks like a balcony, which heads into my parent's bedroom) and went to the first room on the left.

With a brief sigh, I raked a hand through my hair and sat on my bed. I liked my room, even though Sora says it's a bit shady. Sure, my blinds are _always_ half closed (not half open) and I only use a small lamp to light my room at night, but it's cozy. Plus, my room was small to begin with. I could only fit a bed, a small stand that I wanted beside my bed, and a stand to put my television on. I had to place my PS2 underneath the stand so I wouldn't step on it-I learned that the hard way. I guess I could say I was just lucky enough to have a built-in closet instead of having a big dresser for my clothes.

Even though I had four other rooms to myself, all based on different things, I didn't want a music room. I liked practicing the guitar in my room, not some half empty one that echoes like crazy. I needed to be comfortable in order to play, and my room was as comfortable as it got. I thought for a moment, wondering if I should use my acoustic or the electric. Nah, I needed to calm down. The acoustic has that effect. So picking up the wooden acoustic, I sat on my bed with my back against the wall, just to the side of the window. I played a few strings, testing to see if they were still tuned.

Then I started plucking out a tune. It was one of my favorite songs by the Goo Goo Dolls; I don't see how anyone couldn't like the song. The words, I'd have to say, were probably more touching than ever.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive._"

I hadn't noticed the door had opened or the fact that a certain redhead was standing against the door until I bothered to open my eyes in the midst of my hobby. My fingers paused on the strings as I stared at him. It wasn't embarrassment or shyness that I felt because he had been watching me or anything. I was severely pissed because he had entered my room without asking permission. Hell, he probably didn't even try!

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I growled, setting my guitar against my bed and the wall carefully.

"I just thought I'd roam the house and get to know it, so I don't feel lost. I just heard you playing and couldn't resist to come inside," he said. Lame excuse. He wanted to beat the crap out of me for earlier. "That was pretty good. How long did you practice that song?"

I was silent. I didn't really want to talk to him because he just made my calm demeanor go away. That sucked. "Months..." I finally murmured, laying backward on my bed. I heard the ruffle of clothes on the wall, so I took it that Axel had slid to the floor.

"You sing really good, too." I kept quiet at that; no one complimented on my singing, not even my dad or Sora. He was weird. "Well, you never asked me twenty questions. From earlier today."

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on, there has to be something you want to know about me," he pushed.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"No." His voice sounded as if he was smiling. I didn't doubt it.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Because I think we could be good friends. I think there's some nice kid deep down in that grumpy body of yours."

"I'm not grumpy!" I complained, pushing myself up on my elbows. "Why does everybody think I'm grumpy? I'm a really nice, quiet kid!" He only grinned at me and I gave him a 'whatever' look and laid back down. I heard Axel moving around seconds later, then a weight against the bed next to my leg. So.. maybe he wasn't that bad. He could be quiet if he wanted to, obviously, but I still thought he was annoying. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," he said. The answer was quick, too quick, and I guessed he was hiding something. I stayed silent for a moment, wondering if he'd break, but he didn't say anything. So I moved on.

"Those guys you were hanging out with today.. your friends? What are their names?"

"Demyx is the blonde one-he loves to dance and play music with this.. weird instrument of his. Marluxia is the one with lavender hair. He's a nature freak, but he can be really pissy. Sometimes we wonder if he's really a girl." Axel laughed, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "But we still love him like a good brother. Zexion is the other one. He's big on books and reads basically any kind. But he has a fancy for fantasy ones, like talking animals-as long as the words are small and the book is about billions of pages long."

I thought for a moment, thinking of what questions to ask. Maybe it was harder than I thought, but he seemed to have been asking me left and right earlier. Maybe I'll just ask the same ones he did. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"When do you turn eighteen?"

"Halloween."

"What's your favorite hobby?" By this time, I had flipped onto my stomach and was needlessly poking my feather-down pillow.

"Um.. well, I sing too.. a little. And I like acting. So, not much, to be honest. I usually just hang out with my friends." I glanced at the back of his head. Something wasn't right in the way he was answering these questions; but he had practically pushed me to do it!

"If you don't want to answer any of them, you can just say so. I'm not pushing you.." I muttered, returning my eyes to my pillow. I saw his spiky red hair move as he shook his head.

"No, I want to answer them. I just don't know how to word some of them, that's all."

"Do you live around here?"

"Naw. I live in Sunset Terrace." Sunset Terrace? That was far from here, plus it's where people who had money lived most of the time. I set that information aside, saving it for later. This really wasn't right.

"Are you parents together?"

"Y-yeah. They're still together."

"You don't have a home, do you?" I glanced at him now; I wasn't as stupid as people thought. I could piece together a puzzle within seconds if given the right clues. Just by ten questions, I could figure that out. He had a brother, but didn't want to say anything. I guessed that maybe he ditched Axel or didn't want him to be a part of something. His parents were either together and abusive toward each other, or not really together. There was another choice, but I didn't want to think about it. He couldn't possibly live in Sunset Terrace because he didn't seem the type to be able to live there without getting the police called on him for lingering on property. There was the Tunnelway, but that was always under the police watch in case there were fugitives, criminals or something of the such taking cover there. Axel would be forced into an orphanage or something in no time if he spent time there.

"No..." he finally said, almost in a whisper. "I mean, I do. But I'm always freeloading off of Demyx and Zexion-they share an apartment-or Marluxia. I can't do that forever. And I can't find a stable job in my current state to get enough money to even get a car or a house of my own. I can barely _feed_ myself, for crying out loud."

"Then you can stay with us for a while, sweetie." I jerked my eyes up to see my mother in the doorway, a warm smile on her face. It was one of those looks that make you want to just up and hug her to death and cry your eyes out and confess everything in her because she seems the trustworthy type. Well, she was. And very compassionate when people have it rough. Despite being rich and having a better life than most people, we weren't stuck up. Our family was the farthest; in fact, my mother gave out money randomly to people on the street and helped the homeless people as much as she could. She says it's like giving them a push to start a new life and work harder instead of giving up. Her hard work almost always pays off because I've seen a few of those homeless people with a car and a stable job to keep them going.

I honestly had to admit to myself.. I felt bad for treating Axel the way I did. I mean, sure.. I knew he wanted to be friends. I didn't know he cherished friendships because those were the only people he could count on. I never had to deal with it, so that's what hurt the most. I was in the dark of how he felt and now that I knew the truth, it seemed like I shouldn't even be a friend. It really hurt.

"I'm sorry.." I murmured without thinking twice. Both Axel and my mother looked at me, confused. I simply looked down at my bed, not wanting to confess it to their faces. I guess you could say I was ashamed. "I'm sorry for being mean. I didn't know.."

"It's ok, kid. I don't blame you." And he could forgive so easily... What an idiot. Funny and witty, but still an idiot.

"Well! Dinner's ready, just thought I'd let you boys know. We're having spaghetti and garlic bread. And don't forget to wash your hands!" And then she was gone. Almost immediately, I leaped off of the bed and followed suit. I knew that if I lingered, things were get eerie and quiet and then we'd say something stupid, or one of us would, and everything would be messed up. I wanted to avoid that.

After washing my hands, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to the right. Axel was already there and chowing down the spaghetti on his plate; how he was there first, I don't know. He just was. Shrugging it off, I sat down at my own seat at the table and began eating. Sora, as usual, was late to dinner, but he always made it up with something weird.

"Mom! Riku finally admitted a secret!" he burst out as he appeared in the doorway. I seriously don't know what is wrong with my brother, but he talks about Riku more than Kairi, which is odd in my mind.

"What is that, honey?"

"Him and Kairi are planning a big surprise for my birthday!"

"Um.. don't they do that **every** year...?" I asked flatly, pointing my fork at him. He gave me a childish pout and sat down.

"So. They might make it even better than the last one. Who knows? I might be going to a concert!"

"In which I might say no, depending on the concert," Mom butted in, giving him a stern look as she took her seat at the table.

"Awww.. Mom, it could be The All-American Rejects! Or possibly Adema, Sugarcult, Avenged Sevenfold, Sum 41, Green Day, McFly, I don't know! I haven't checked the internet about upcoming concerts lately!"

"Well, it's definitely a no to Avenged Sevenfold; I know the fans of that band get rowdy sometimes."

"You guys can argue about this. I'm going to go be pessimistic in my room until I get tired," I said, putting my empty plate in the sink. I knew Axel would be hot on my trail; Mom wouldn't make him sleep in the living room and we didn't exactly have spare rooms at the moment. We were still remodeling the house. And since he wasn't exactly Sora's 'savior' she was going to stick him with me.

"You still owe me five questions. Don't forget." I looked back at him before entering my room, quirking an eyebrow. Why should I care?

"Well, you owe me a whole ten, since we were rudely interrupted. But I think I'll save them for later," I said as I tossed down a comforter and a couple of pillows on the floor.

"Where's your dad?" I paused with one of the pillows in my grasp, my fingers holding tightly on to it as if it was my lifeline. I barely got to see my dad, and when I did, it was only for a few days. He was one of those businessmen that were always being called out of town for some important job. I know I shouldn't be worked up about it, but sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I actually got to see both of my parents every day.

"Out on a business trip, like usual. He should be coming home next week. He promised he wouldn't miss our birthday," I bit out, letting go of the pillow and flopping onto my bed. I glanced at the clock: only fifteen after ten. I guess we had spent more time at that theater place than I thought. What a waste of a day... "I'm going to sleep. If you need extra clothes, they're in my closet."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

I woke up the next morning to a bright light in my face. What the hell?! I automatically pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around. Axel was no where in sight, although his stuff was folded and piled neatly near the closet, and my blinds were pulled all the way up. I glanced at the clock, which read ten in the morning. God.. how could someone get up earlier than ten?! I yawned and collapsed backward, staring at my ceiling. I can't believe he had messed with my blinds...

"Morning, Sunshine!" I let my head fall toward the door, giving the redhead a flat, emotionless stare. He was wearing my black nylon pants and a lime green shirt. I hadn't worn that shirt in ages. It was too big for me back then, so I had used it as a pajama top. I stopped using it after I grew up a little and hadn't touched it since. At least someone was using it now.

"Get out..." I hissed, then pulled the blankets over my head to block out the sunlight.

"Nuh-uh. We gotta get up and get ready! We're going to hang out today since we don't go to the theater on Wednesdays," he said, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me lightly. I let out a half hiss, have groan, trying to swat him away with my other, then finally caved in after two minutes of him whining and begging and complaining that I was a party pooper. (Seriously, who uses that word anymore!) Pushing him out of the way, I stood and went to my closet. I hadn't changed from the clothes I wore last night, which was a really odd thing because I took two showers a day at least.

"Well... I'll be downstairs in a few.." I muttered, dragging my clothes with me to the bathroom next door. I took a quick shower, just wanting to be refreshed. I then took another five minutes to dry my hair and five after that to gel it the way I wanted it. That was when I noticed that nearly a whole quarter of my gel was gone. _He did __**not**__ use my gel..._ I spat in my mind, buttoning and zipping my black and tan pants. I snatched my shirt and headed out of the bathroom and downstairs. "Axel! Who said you could touch my gel!"

"...You did..." I turned toward him and saw a confused look on his face.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, I woke you up earlier and asked if it was ok, and you said 'whateverleavemealoneI'mtootiredtocare.' Just like that."

A little bomb went off in my head and I squeezed my hand into a fist. "UGH! People don't understand that I am **not** a morning person. I don't wake up unless I'm out of bed and doing stuff," I growled. "Whatever. I don't care. Let's just get going." I finally pulled my Pirates of the Caribbean shirt over my head and headed toward the door. Before opening it, I snatched my MP3 player from the shelf to the left and shoved it into my pocket after putting the headphones in my ears.

"Are we going to go get your stuff? You **do** have your own stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have some clothes and few things at Demyx's house."

I followed him as he led the way, letting The Dresden Dolls drown out the sound of traffic and any other noise that would be fit to annoy me. As the music calmed me down a little, I began thinking of ideas. First, I'm going to have to lay some personal rules down for Axel. No messing with my blinds, no waking me up to ask me something-it'll just end up like today-do no touch my guitars. His fingers would be broken within seconds, by me personally. Like I said before, he wasn't a bad guy. I just had a lot of pet peeves and such that I thought he'd want to know. Just so he doesn't end up getting hurt a whole lot because I never explained things.

Well, with enough on my mind, I thought the day would get better. But.. you know.. you never want to be an optimistic person when you're truly a pessimist. Honestly. I think I try too much sometimes. Because there it was-one of the things guys hated most-my girlfriend in a lip lock with someone else across the street. Even worse, it was in an ally. I can't express how angry I was, how I wanted to go over and kick that guy's ass. Hell, I didn't know who he was! I felt myself move forward, despite the fact the light was green for the cars. Axel grabbed my shoulder, said something, but I shrugged him off. I guess I was lucky because the light turned red just as I started across the street then.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped as I reached the mouth of the ally. Naminé gasped and pushed away from her new guy-or should I say toy; it might not last very long-and looked at me.

"R-Roxas, I-"

"So how long, Naminé? How long were you cheating on me with.. this guy?" I was oh so angry, obviously. But I think I was hurt more than I could ever be angry. There isn't much to express when you find out a girl you've been going out with for almost a year and a half has been cheating on you. I glanced at the boy once more. No one I recognized; short brown hair, hazel eyes, a bit muscular. I couldn't help myself at that point. I lunged forward, dropping my MP3 player-the headphones yanked out of my ears as I did, but I didn't notice any of that-and began beating on the asshole.

"Roxas, stop it!"

"Hey, Roxas!" I felt myself being pulled back and I twisted angrily, jerking my elbow backward. It met a stomach, but I was still being held on to tightly. "Stop it, kid! There's no point in fighting." I ignored Axel's words, letting it slip through one ear and out the other. I glared at Naminé, my struggling beginning to cease. Axel's arms, for a scrawny kid like him, were friggin' strong. Then I felt myself being pulled away by my hand, and when we paused, I tried to jerk free and go after the asshole again, but Axel had a firm grip.

I finally subsided after we crossed the street, letting him lead me around like a dog on a leash. I don't see how girls could do it. If they wanted to break up with their boyfriend, why didn't they just say it? It just makes it worse to go around and get with another guy. Not only that, but gives them a bad reputation. Well, it was her loss. If she wanted to have a rep as a whore or something, then let her.

"He-whoa! What happened to** him**?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced up. We had arrived at Demyx's house and he was staring at me like I emerged from the floor or something. "Well, whatever. Get him in here so we can fix him up." Axel led me inside and sat me on a black and baby blue chair. I wasn't aware of what I looked like. Hell, if the guy had thrown punches back, I hadn't noticed. Maybe that was what Demyx was talking about.

"Dammit! I don't even know his name!" I blurted out, causing the redhead to jump beside me. Actually, I take that back. My yelling didn't cause him to hurt. The fact I had attempted to squeeze my hand into a fist, which was still linked with Axel's hand, made him jump. Once I realized that our hands were still together, I snatched mine back and laid both hands in my lap. Guys don't hold hands. Ever. Period. End of story.

I looked up at Demyx as he came in with a little white box with a red cross on it. The classic first aid kit-nice. As he started cleaning up my face, I looked over his head to see the boy who Axel called Zexion last night. He was just a big happy fucking ray of sunshine from the look on his face. I stared at him back with an equally hot glare, wondering what his problem was.

"Ow!" I yelped, breaking eye contact with the boy to glare at Demyx. I reached up to touch my eyebrow, but he swatted it away.

"Don't touch it! You'll just make it worse. You'll probably need to get some stitches because that looks nasty..." he muttered, looking a little closer.

"He'll be fine." Demyx looked over his shoulder to smirk at Zexion, who had taken a seat in the opposite chair with a book.

"What's your pro-" A hand was clamped over my mouth and I felt myself being dragged to my feet and away from the two.

"His mom can handle it, really. We'll just be heading back now. Thanks for letting us stop by and letting me get my stuff. Talk to you guys later!" The door slammed shut and he finally let me go, leaving me to glare up at him. "Look, I know you're really pissed off, but taking it out on other people isn't going to help. Well, if it does, just take it out on me. I'm used to it."

Great. It sounded like he was giving me a guilt trip. I had already put enough crap on his shoulders yesterday; he didn't need me fumbling over angry words because of Naminé. "Whatever, let's go home," I mumbled, heading out of the apartment building. After ten minutes of silent walking, we finally arrived back home. Mom fussed over me and my split eyebrow, quickly ordering Sora to get a needle with thread. "Mom, I'm perfectly fine, ok? Stop-don't touch it! **It hurts**."

"Stay still and maybe I won't be trying to slap you upside the head!" she stated firmly. I finally subsided to fidgeting and glared at the floor over her shoulder as she applied something onto it. At first it stung, but them it went numb. I could barely feel the needle as she began to thread it through gingerly and carefully. I guess she knew what she was doing. She _had_ been a veterinarian when she was younger and always stitched up the animals that came in.

Once she was finished, I trudged to my bathroom upstairs and looked at myself in the mirror. My right cheek was slightly puffier than usual and I felt around with my tongue. It was bad enough I had a gash on my eyebrow, now I had a cut in my mouth. If I only had my pocket knife then, he would have been dead. With a sigh, I headed back to my room and just stood in the doorway, watching as Axel scrounged around in his bag. He obviously didn't have much; it looked like he had pulled out a week's worth of clothing, some deodorant, toothpaste, a toothbrush, body spray and a cellphone.

"How can you have a cellphone when you said you don't have a job?"

"Oh.. I'm on Demyx and Zexion's plan. They said as long I as I don't go over on minutes, I don't have to pay. We all have unlimited texting, so it makes it easier to do that." I nodded my head once and slipped into the room. "Hey.. Things will get better, you know.. Just give it some time."

"Yeah.." I murmured, taking a seat on my bed.

"Are you bisexual?" The question threw me back. Where had that come from?

"Uh... I'm pretty sure I'm not... Why?"

He shrugged, stuffing everything back in his bag. "Just wondering. I mean, it took forever for Demyx and Zexion to admit they liked each other and all. Just wanted to make sure what everyone is like."

"D-Demyx and Zexion are..? Wha...?" Axel looked at me with a smirk, shoving his stuff off to the side.

"Yeah, I was the same way, too. But I got used to it. I never hated them; in fact, I'd have to say we have more fun now than we did when they were trying to hide it. I don't know.. I just wanted to know. I'm gonna go watch some television in the living room or something." I watched him leave, closing the door behind him, then sat back until my back hit the wall. Life. Sucked.

* * *

Deedooo.. um. So that guy Naminé was with, I made him up. I own him! Well.. not really, he's make believe... OH #(&#(4 I forgot the disclaimer in the first chappy goes to edit after posting this /cough Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and get another one for you guys tomorrow before I leave for North Carolina-which means I'll be gone for a week with the probability of NO internet. So I'ma miss you guys. Chuu... And as a side note, both Axel and Roxas are straight here in the beginning. Just to clear up some thoughts. 

**Please Review! -luffs-**

**_Moonie _**


	3. Involuntary Wants

AN: Oh-Em-Gee. Sorry it's up late guys! I worked extra hard on this to make it really good and to make you guys demand for me to get the other one up as soon as I get home after 1 whole week! Heehee, yeah I'm evil. But I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know I did...maybe too much. I don't know, most of it was written after midnight and I was mentally drained (not as in..no muse. But no sane thoughts were crossing my mind half of the time.) Anyway, read away! Enjoy! **Review!**

_(Words: 4678)_

A thanks goes out to these people (they either reviewed, favorited, or just like my story so they alerted it! I honestly don't know, but that's my optimism showing through.)

**Element Mage  
Faye Silo  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Silver Tears 11  
beastboyishot1  
crazysycochick**

* * *

_**Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas**_. That was the play we were doing for school. Saïx also said that the play would be on near the end of October, which was close to Axel's birthday. However, I didn't really like my part. I've seen the movie; it's a great classic Disney movie. Yes, Disney. Despite the fact that they didn't put it under that title, it was still under a title by Disney (which is Touchstone). People can argue all they want that it isn't Disney, but my mind won't be changed. 

Anyway, I didn't exactly want to be the Mayor. Sora was grinning from ear to ear and bragging about his part. Even though he's fifteen, he still seems to believe in Santa Clause. Riku had gotten the part as Oogie Boogie. It was funny to see Sora beg Saïx to give him another part so they wouldn't be enemies, but that teacher's mind couldn't have been changed even by a bullet. I could have sworn Sora almost cried, but he just pulled off one of his pouty looks and stormed away from him. Again.. it was funny.

Zexion had gotten the part of the werewolf. He didn't look too enthusiastic, but he never did from what I've seen. Marluxia was one of the witches-I think he'd pull it off with that hair of his just fine. Demyx was content with being the devil.

Axel had gotten the part of Jack Skellington. He definitely passed the audition simply by looks: tall and scrawny, just like a skeleton. Except he had a full head of flaming red hair and those amazing green eyes. And the fact that Kairi was Sally and they had a kissing scene at the end of the script. I furrowed my eyebrows at that thought, thinking twice. Did I just think.. amazing? And was I feeling jealous toward that auburn haired girl? Great, now that stupid bisexual question from last night was in my head and was messing with my mind. I'd have to hurt Axel for asking me that. There was no way I would be bisexual, or even gay. I didn't have anything against those people, I just couldn't see myself as one of them. I didn't even care if Kairi _was_ Sally! I'm just losing my mind.

With a sigh, I tossed the script onto the coffee table in front of me and grabbed another stick of the bittersweet chocolate pocky from the box in my lap. (I hadn't bothered changing my clothes after coming home, so I was still wearing my tan knee-length shorts and a white and black tank top.) I had no use of practicing my lines at the moment. Maybe I could just sit here, watch a movie and probably eat pocky and ice cream until I overdose on sugar and die. Nah, sounded too corny. Why would I want to do that, anyway? Stupid mind..

I pushed myself from the couch, placing my snack in my back pocket. I knew if I let it lay around it would end up missing later when I wanted it again. I left the living room and passed the stairs to enter the kitchen. I can't believe how bored I was or how everybody seemed to have disappeared from the house. Even Mom was gone. Sora had said something about practicing with Riku and Kairi, but I hadn't heard a thing from Axel. In fact, he had disappeared not long after we came home. Oh well. I simply let it out of my mind, grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the fridge and heading back out of the kitchen.

I had one foot on the steps leading to my wing of the house when I heard a faint voice. I paused, even stopped breathing for a moment to make it completely quiet, and listened. Singing? I put my foot back on the main floor and turned toward the double doors underneath the stairs. That lead toward the backyard garden, which was rarely visited by anyone but our hired gardener or Mom. But someone was back there. Sora was going to be in so much trouble when I tell Mom he was in there. But as I neared the doors, the words didn't belong to Sora, Riku or Kairi's parts. And there was only one other person who would be here and singing.

"_Yet year after year, it's the same routine.  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing..._

_Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there far from my home  
A longing that I've never known.._"

There was Axel, headphones covering his ears and singing to the music Saïx had produced for them on a simple disc to help them practice. God he was good at singing. It was sort of low, but not too much, and this sultry tone hidden inside of it. And when he sang the song, he actually captured the sadness it was supposed to portray from Jack's feelings in the movie. No wonder he liked acting-he was good at it!

That was when the door I was unconsciously leaning on squeaked slightly. I felt my fingers grasp the door tightly and cursed it a couple of times in my head, but when I glanced back at Axel, he was looking toward me. This time, I cursed it a thousand times over. Not only that, but myself, for even thinking about looking inside when I had known who it was after sizing it down. I felt like some sort of weird stalker person who had a very huge obsession with him-which was far from the truth! I had no obsession and I didn't give two cents about what he does, thinks, says, likes, or anything.

"H-hey, Roxas. I didn't know you were there..." he murmured, letting the headphones rest around his neck. I finally let go of the door, raking a hand through my hair. I think I might have been blushing, but let's not go there and simply say.. I wasn't.

"Uh, yeah. I just heard a noise and thought maybe somebody had broken in. Didn't expect to find you here." _And singing,_ I finished in my head. "So, you're practicing still?"

"Yeah. Jack is a major part, so I don't want to mess around too much. I need to get things down right so I don't mess up."

"Heh, yeah. I guess I don't have it as hard," I said. I felt awkward. I don't know why, but I did, and it was thoroughly confusing me. I glanced away, pretending to see something on the white lilies to the left of the doors, then shook my head and returned my gaze on him. I couldn't help but notice then that he seemed a bit exhausted. "Maybe you should rest for a little bit. School doesn't start for another two weeks, and we have a whole month even then to practice. It's just like cramming for a test at the last minute-it won't help too much."

At first, I didn't think he was actually going to agree. Axel had looked down at the script, almost regretfully, but then he smirked and nodded. "Sure. I guess you have a point there." He started toward the doors and I moved out of the way. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"U-uh...Yeah, sure." Dammit, I wanted to go up and play my guitar. But I couldn't just put him down after telling him to rest personally. I had bothered him, and he hadn't been angry, so obviously he wanted to hang out now. Oh well, it wouldn't make my summer end or anything.

We headed to the living room and I began examining the large shelf of DVDs we owned. They were all alphabetical, or at least Mom's section of DVDs were. Sora and I weren't exactly into the mushy chick flicks. Specifically, I'm more into the action, blood and gore while Sora is an Anime freak. I watch those every now and then, but it depends on the story line. I'm still in progress of finishing Samurai Deeper Kyo and Wolf's Rain.

"Hey! I've seen part of this movie before on television once. It was pretty sweet," said Axel, grabbing a movie from my brother's movies. I glanced at the title and guessed that it _wasn't_ exactly something I'd watch-Princess Mononoke. Sounded like some weird girl anime. "See, from what I watched, it has explosions and lots of blood and demons and gods. The graphics were weird at first, but I got used to them really fast. Can we watch it?"

Blood and explosions had caught my attention before his question. I quickly snatched the movie out of his hands and placed the disc in the dvd player while he took a seat on the couch. Or so I thought. I felt something snake into my back pocket and I instantly reacted with a yelp and dodged to the side, which was an even worse idea: I smacked my head into the small lamp that dangled from the ceiling. I gripped the back of my head as I glanced at Axel, who had watched me with a very stupid look on his face.

"What..were you doing?" I asked between clenched teeth. How come it suddenly felt hot in the room? I wasn't..blushing. That's impossible. Stupid summer heat.

"Pocky!" Axel held up an open box of pocky with his trademark smirk. **My** pocky was in **his** hand. That was a big no.

"Did it ever occur to you that asking was a better option instead of sticking your hand in my pants?" I said.

"W-what?!" I snapped my head around toward the living room door, and I'm pretty sure Axel had too, to see my brother and Riku standing there. Now it felt like a freakin' desert in here, with them staring at us like we had emerged from the walls like ghosts. Or something close to that, I think.

"No! I meant-Axel took my pocky from my-"

"Pocky? That's even worse."

"Sora! Just listen to me!" When he kept quiet, I pointed to Axel's hand. "He took it from my back pocket, ok? Without permission, I might add." I looked toward the redhead at the last of my words, giving them a special sharpness so it would sink into his head. Then I decided that air conditioning was a really nice idea about now. I ignored Sora and Riku as I crossed the room and turned it on high, relishing the cool air that blasted against my chest.

"Um.. why are you turning the air conditioning on? It isn't that hot in he-"

"Well, I'm sweating like crazy. I don't like to sweat, you know that," I quickly defended. But he shared a grin with his friend-one that just made me want to slap him-and finally left. Being asked if I was bisexual, catching myself thinking about eyes on a certain redhead, caught staring at him, then being assumed I was _doing_ something with him-that was too much in two days if you ask me.

I sighed as I plopped down onto the couch, snatching up the remotes from the coffee table next to my script. Axel had already taken his seat on the left side of the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest and a stick of _my_ pocky sticking out of his mouth. Damn guests... I turned the movie on as quickly as possible, wanting to get my attention off of everything. I know I get worked up over the weirdest and simplest things, but it wasn't my fault. It was my mind, I swear it.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

I yawned, sticking the last of the pocky into my mouth as I turned off the television. I think I may have blacked out during the movie or something because I didn't remember a damn thing of it. In fact, I couldn't even remember the name of it. Only that Axel had picked it. Where was Axel anyway? I didn't see him on the couch...

A pair of hands then descended on my shoulders and pulled me back against the couch roughly. The action made me bite down on the piece of pocky in my mouth. I managed to keep it in my mouth with my tongue and teeth before it fell, then chewed and swallowed the other piece. I then shrugged the hands off of me and turned around to find.. no one. I then began to turn around to sit back normally, but when I glanced to my left, I found myself being pulled in by a pair of emerald pools. Axel's eyes, to be specific. I swallowed and simply stared at him. I had a speech in my mind, pretty much, about reasons not to touch me or pop out from behind me, but my mind refused to cooperate with my will. I just sat there like a dumb brain dead duck.

Even when his hands grabbed my arms and pushed me down onto the couch, crawling on top of me, I felt as if my voice was stuck in my throat. I wanted to argue about his actions, to get it through his thick skull that I wanted nothing to do with him like this, but I..couldn't. Maybe I didn't want to. I don't know. At that moment, I was just concentrated on watching him as he slowly began eating the other end of the pocky. This gives a whole new meaning to my favorite flavor, Men's Pocky, to be honest.

In the midst of that, I kept trying to think, but my own questions even sounded lame. Wasn't it supposed to be disgusting to watching somebody eat something? And wasn't the air conditioner supposed to be on? Great, I hope it didn't break. I was hot and I felt beads of sweat on my forehead, but I also blamed Axel and his close proximity. And speaking of his closeness, he was only a few scant centimeters from my face. That smirk appeared on his face and I noticed that the stick of pocky was completely gone, save for the small piece in my mouth (which I began chewing a little without knowing), and he had a wolfish look as if he wanted that last piece. In fact, I think I'm pretty sure he wanted that last piece because his mouth crashed down on top of mine. I felt my eyes go wide and my face felt as if it was on flames, but Axel had closed his and seemed too calm for his own good. But despite me thinking I didn't want it, my body said otherwise. My heart was racing, my mind jumbled in a mess, and other parts I won't mention were acting up.

Axel's tongue slipped across my bottom lip, making me squirm restlessly under his hold. I wasn't going to give in to him, he was in enough trouble as it is. But why did I feel as if I still _wanted_ this? By this time, I had swallowed what I chewed, but why wasn't he letting up? There was no more pocky! I winced slightly when he nipped, about to push him away and say something, but I had messed up. My mouth had opened just enough for his tongue to invade and explore to his own will. I lifted my hands to push him off, but instead of pushing, they were _pulling_ at his shirt-and to scare me even more, I was actually beginning to kiss him back. Maybe if I gave up altogether, he'd lose interest. Fighting against what he wanted seemed to make him try even harder just to reach that goal.

I felt a hand retract from my right arm and I automatically assumed he was pretty much done with his assault. I forced myself to relax and to retract my fingers from his shirt. Everything was fine and dandy up until the point that that missing hand slipped under my shirt. A groan escaped my throat and my hands once again found themselves holding onto Axel's shirt. The redhead finally moved away from my mouth and busied himself with my neck. I let out a rushed breath when I felt his fingers unbutton my pants and slowly pull the zipper down. Jesus god, I think he was going to rape me...

"A-Axel," I managed to say in a shaky voice, but he just looked at me with those sparkling jade eyes and that stupid...attractive smirk.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

I jerked upward, breathing heavily and shaking like mad. I.. did not.. like that dream. Not one bit. It was too scary to even think about. To get my mind off of it as quickly as possible, I glanced around. The room was pitch black almost, with a couple of dim lights turned on and the moonlight outside shining through the windows to give me light to see. I wonder when I'd fallen asleep. I hadn't felt tired before.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I felt something tighten around my waist. I stilled, even my breath ceased to function, and looked behind me. Axel was laying on his back with his right arm wrapped around my waist, fast asleep. His face was slightly scrunched up as if he was dreaming, but I wasn't going to wait and find out. I slipped out of his hold quickly and easily, moving around the table until I was near the television, and simply stared at him from a distance. Nothing happened, he didn't wake up or anything. I was safe-for now, I guess.

My eyes began to droop, but I couldn't fall asleep again. I didn't want to have another dream like that again. Biting my lower lip, I leaned back against the wall next to the television. I couldn't lie, no matter how much I wanted to. There had been something about that dream that I liked, but it couldn't have been because of Axel or the fact that he had sexually assaulted me in a dream in which I reacted completely submissive under his..administrations.

Without warning, one of the bright lights switched on and I let out a hiss and hid my face as quickly as possible. "Roxas, honey? I thought you were asleep. I heard a noise and thought maybe someone was breaking in!" Mom. I looked up at her, letting my eyes get used to the sudden brightness. She was wearing her long baby blue robe, but I knew she was wearing a nightgown underneath. She never pranced around without clothes on.

"Why didn't you wake me up to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Well, you were both fast asleep. I couldn't get either of you to wake up, so I just let you two sleep on the couch. Did I ever tell you that you look so adorable when you sleep?" She smiled, tilting her head slightly. "In fact, I even bothered to take a picture. I couldn't pass up the opportunity!"

"What?" I gasped, scrambling to my feet. She reached for a rectangular piece of paper on the desk near the door and held it up, shaking it slightly. It was a picture, not paper. When I stood in front of her, I snatched the photo and looked at it. Both Axel and I were sleeping-no problem there. But the fact that I was leaning on his shoulder and he had his head on top of mine was just weird. I rarely even did that with Sora when we were younger. "Whatever." I tossed it back on the desk and headed for the stairs.

"Good night."

I paused on the fourth step and sighed. "Night, Mom. Love you." Upon reaching my room, I grabbed whatever I laid my hands on in my closet and disappeared into my bathroom to take a shower. After about ten minutes of standing in luke-warm water, trying to calm down, I washed my hair and finished up. I'd bother with my hair in the morning, so I just let it fall into my face.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, having Axel sitting on my floor was the last thing I wanted. It automatically made me remember my dream. I closed the door and tossed my clothes to the side, passing him quickly so I could just climb into my bed and be forgotten. Well, it turned out to be the other way around. I sighed forcefully and turned onto my other side so I was facing the edge of my bed and stared at Axel.

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch.." I muttered, gripping onto my pillow as if it was my lifeline.

"Uh..your mom woke me up. She didn't think I wanted to sleep alone and in a big room," he said, rubbing his forearm. I rose an eyebrow at him, though I doubted he even saw it. "Why are you up? You were like the dead after fifteen minutes of putting the movie on."

"I had a..nightmare," I bit out, changing my mind. I didn't think it would have been right to call it a dream-it scared me shitless.

"Oh, so that's why you were twitching like crazy."

"What?"

"You were twitching and everything. I found it kind of funny. I think you even said something, but I didn't catch it. I guess I was half asleep myself," he said, turning his head to look at me. The dim light of my lamp caught his jade eyes and lit them up. I quickly looked away from him and buried my face in my pillow, fighting back a blush. I knew it was there, I felt it. I couldn't lie anymore when I knew I was blushing. I doubt I could even look at Axel the same now. "Something wrong?"

"No, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," I said, but it was muffled by the pillow. Lifting my head, I decided to say something else. It wasn't his fault. "No, just..tired."

"Oh. Then you should get back to sleep. I was just about to." I clicked my light off and turned toward my wall, willing sleep to overcome me.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

I woke the next morning relieved. I didn't have another dream-or nightmare-and I woke at a normal hour of eleven. After struggling to make myself get out of bed, I headed downstairs. Sora and Riku were at the table eating breakfast and one plate was sitting patiently in front of an empty seat. Taking it, I glanced at the two others. "Where's Axel?" I asked, noticing he wasn't here.

"Why? Did he up and leave you last night in the middle of something?" asked Riku with a smirk. I shot a glare at him and stuff a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"I don't know. He seemed in a rush to leave this morning. I think Roxas did something wrong." I slammed my spoon down on the table, but I looked at my brother calmly.

"It's funny how you two can dish out gay jokes. I don't see any other pair of guys hanging out more with each other when they have a perfectly cute girl around them nearly every day. I honestly think you two are closer than just friends," I retorted. Sora gave me a blank stare while Riku had paused eating. Maybe I hit a chord, which was good in my case. That meant they'd leave me alone for a while. But my victory, sadly, was short lived when Riku began laughing.

"I think he's jealous of our friendship, Sora," he said. That broke my brother from his emotionless stare and he laughed along. To me, he sounded nervous. Now I wasn't so sure if I was right or wrong at this point.

"Yeah, he is! Maybe we could help him," he said with a grin.

"Uh, no. I don't need friend help from you two. You'll end up making me look like an idiot."

"An idiot who, I might add, will make people laugh. In a good way!"

"No," I said firmly. I began stuffing my mouth with cereal, wanting to finish and get away from the pair.

"Maybe... dress him up as a gypsy and set him on a street corner! Then we'll see if Axel really cares if he gets kidnapped and raped or something."

"Wow, thanks, Sora. I feel so much better that you want to see me get kidnapped and have my life become a living hell just to see if Axel really values our friendship. I mean it. I feel the fluffy bunnies coming.." I said sarcastically, giving him a deadpan stare. _And I hope they burn in hell, too._

"I know. I'm just smart like that!"

"Whatever.." I muttered, grabbing my half empty bowl and setting it on the counter. I didn't want to eat with them around. Plus, my hair was starting to bother me, hanging in my face and all. "Don't get all sappy just because no one is around. It _is_ pretty quiet around the house when Mom leaves..." I couldn't help the comment. It was practically out in the open. But I didn't expect them to make noises just to scare the living daylights out of me. I glanced back, knowing I had a petrified look on my face, but I only saw them hunched over the table. They eventually began laughing uncontrollably and I groaned lightly as I treaded up the stairs. A shower would work fine right now.

So I grabbed a white shirt with the Sugarcult logo across it and a pair of black jeans that had holes in the knees. Mom still tried to convince me to get rid of them, but I loved them too much. I slipped back into the hallway, and just as I turned to go into my bathroom, my eyes fell on the figure of a half naked Axel. I couldn't help but stare for a second. My first thought was that, even though he was really skinny, he had some really nice abs going for him. But he could do with a bit of color in his skin. Then I reacted by letting out a yell and covering my eyes with my clothes.

"Axel! You could **close** the door, for crying out loud. Other people are in this house!" I snapped, flailing a hand out to try and close the door. Instead of meeting the nice cool, round, metal doorknob, I felt warm, wet, fleshy skin under my fingers. I peeked out over my clothes to see I had completely missed the wide open door; not only that, but I knew I was blushing.

"Uh...Hi," was all he said, then moved so he stood in front of the mirror. I quickly snatched my hand out of the air and hugged it to myself, taking a couple of steps back until I was out of the bathroom.

"Where were you, anyway? You weren't at breakfast."

"I went to visit Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia. I needed to talk with them about..the play," he said, combing out his hair with his comb. I only knew it was his because I happened to have one shaped as a guitar, not a regular black one with fire on it. "I got back in when you guys were eating. I didn't feel up to breakfast, and I wanted to take a shower. Sorry I didn't close the door. I will next time." He then closed the door, right in my face. I glared at it as if it was Axel himself, then disappeared into my room. I'd just have to take a shower later.

* * *

AHAHAHAHA! You guys prolly thought that Roxas was actually getting sexually assaulted by a very hormonal and sexy Axel, didn't you? -gets stuff thrown at her; knives and pointy sticks in general- STOP! I'm sorry! It was too much, I couldn't help it! And... the pocky was a great idea! -smirks evilly- Oh no, that isn't the end of the sex-inducing pocky sticks. I plan to use them again.. maybe...hopefully. Most likely! Anyway, please review. I'd love to see reviews after I come home from North Carolina (and even before I leave tomorrow! That'd be schweet.) Luff to you guys!  
**  
**

**Dreaming of fluffy burning bunnies...and AkuRoku...**

**_Moonie -luffs-_**

* * *


	4. Matching Confusion

AN: Weee! Ok, get this: I started this chapter in North Carolina when I was at the local library, mostly from memory since I left my notebook in my mom's vehicle. No sillies, I didn't save it on the computer. Just made a document, typed one word uploaded and typed it on here. Psha, I'm not that stupid. Even on lack of sleep and lotsa sugar. In fact, my cousin was sitting behind me on...myspace and temporarily getting distracted from my texting boyfriend. Curse him for having more fun than me! With his..four wheelers and whatnot. At least I had my fanfic and KH games. I just wish I woulda had my Kiba plushie.

_(3202__ words)_

**Faves and Alert Peoples -luff-:**

Faye Silo  
JenaYume  
Sakura Ookami  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
quakerpoop  
Element Mage  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
crazysycochick

**Reviews:**

**Silver Tears 11**: I'm glad it's working and I'm really glad you like how I used TNBC. I'm obsessed with that movie and if I watch it, you'll hear me reciting each and every word the whole way through. Even the songs I'm not a big fan of.

**gaaras-cookie**: LOL wow, a coincidence! I used that exact word while creating this chapter from scraps in my notebook. I find that quite..awesome. And I'm really glad you like my fic thus far.

**Faye Silo**: Blarg. I know you love it. And I hope this chapter will appeal to you since it IS in a different perspective. And I'm glad I get luffs from your friend too! I feel the fluffy warmth from all the luff.

**quakerpoop**: lol I love your name. It's so unique! I'm glad my writing appeals to you and I'll try to keep it that way, although.. I'm just pasting stuff from my mind on there. Maybe I have a light mood about things..until stuff gets all haywire like my other fic. It honestly confuses me how I was thinking each day. Anywho, I hope this chapter is really good as well.

I love the people who alert/fave. But I love my reviewers with a smidgen more love for letting me know what's on their mind! You make me smile and want to work harder on this fic (no, honestly. You do!) I hope you enjoy an Axel PoV chappy. I couldn't quite think of a Roxas one that would make sense. Enjoy!!!

* * *

There wasn't much I could have said to the boy at that moment. I had enough on my mind, like the conversation I had with my friends earlier that morning. It might not have been too important to some people, but it was really getting on my nerves. All I really could do was be distant and explain where I had been, then closed the door on his face. I wasn't sure if I hurt the kid or not, hopefully I didn't, but I was too deep in thought. Taking the chance of saying something wrong wasn't on my list to do. 

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My bright red hair was hanging slightly in my face-I've never liked it, which is why I use gel every time I get out of the shower. My face seemed a little paler than usual; I wasn't sure why, but maybe it was the stress that was being put on top of me during the past few days. Even my bright green eyes seemed unusually duller. With a sigh, I grabbed Roxas' gel and began using it on my hair.

Roxas was right. I did put in a lot of time trying to perfect my role as Jack. I just had a really strong passion for acting, and if I screwed up once, I wasn't responsible enough for the role. Demyx always tried to reassure me that I was a really great actor, but it wasn't always true in my mind. I wasn't the best, nor will I ever be close to that.

And then those big blue eyes popped back into my mind. I didn't want them there. Or the childish face that always had a pout to it and the soft looking blonde hair that half hid those eyes when he woke up in the morning. That was the last straw, because I knew I had to go back to Demyx and Zexion to talk to them. I wasn't going to sit in a bathroom all day trying to sort out all my thoughts by myself. That was plain suicide. Acting quickly, I pulled on my boxers, letting the towel slip from my waist in the process, then followed it by my favorite pair of black nylon shorts adorned with red tribal that resembled flames. I only had one arm through my black tank top when I began opening the door and darted through the house before anyone could stop me.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"You really are messed up, aren't you?" Demyx draped himself on the black and baby blue striped chair across from the plain tan couch I was slumped in, drawling the words as if it was common sense to every one. I could only stare at him flatly as if he was talking crazy. I wasn't messed up. Zexion, on the other hand, was simply sitting in the same chair when I had brought Roxas in the other day-the gray, white and black one. I don't really believe the boy could read so much, but he does, as long as the books have really small words and perhaps millions of pages long. "You can't exactly just ignore this. There's nothing bad with liking a guy. Take it from me!"

"Wow, that's saying a whole lot, Demyx. I really like your input on things," I said sarcastically. I let myself slide to the right of the couch, then hid my face in the cushion. It was ridiculous how Demyx things I can take it so lightly. No offense toward him or Demyx, but I wasn't the type to be liking guys. I never even looked a guy twice to think he was cute or not. "Look, I like the kid, I really do. But as a friend. I want to be his best friend since the first time I saw him because I he looked like one of those kids who didn't have very many. But as things are turning out, you know with all this confusion, in the space of a couple days.. it's insane."

Silence permeated after my words for a few moments before I heard both boys chime at the same time the same word, "Denial." I lifted my head only high enough to glare daggers at the two. They were really helping, huh? No, note sarcasm there. I was getting no more help from them.

"Look, just spend more time with the kid! Eventually your mind will make up its mind on whether you like Roxas enough or not. I mean, it's gonna take time for you to decide. Just..take a chance, ok?" said Demyx, trying to sound positive and everything fluffy to make me nod.

"Whatever.." I muttered as I lifted myself off the couch and exited the apartment. I wasn't getting anywhere. Demyx was wrong, though. This wasn't a casual take-your-time-on-what-you-prefer. This was a hard hitting wow-he's-cute type of thing. That was the scary thing about it. I mean, wouldn't any straight guy be scared shitless if his mind suddenly acted that way?

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

We avoided each other. The whole weekend, I might add. Simple as that. I didn't know if he knew I was straying away from him, but I definitely noticed how he always tried to find some way to run the other direction if it involved me. I didn't argue though. Maybe space was what we were needing. Maybe we were lusting and our minds were confusing gender! No.. it wasn't that. I knew it wasn't because I still thought he was simply cute every time I saw that face. Stupid...hormones of hell!

So I began Monday morning as any other. I was in the kitchen, filling up a coffee cup with water, when I heard the shouting from upstairs. Just from the sound of it, it sounded like Roxas and his mother. Sora didn't seem the type to yell like that, or at least he gave me that impression. I pushed the voices away, ignoring it since it was none of my business, and continued to work on my French Vanilla cappuccino. I was completely finished and was about to exit the kitchen a few minutes later, but I paused momentarily to sip at my cappuccino and noticed the yelling had stopped. I was a bit confused; didn't people argue for a good ten minutes, not just five? Oh well.

Then I heard a slight shuffle behind me and I glanced at the door behind me to see Roxas. He was leaning on the door frame, his face slightly down and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, as if he had been crying. His tear stained cheeks proved that he was. I couldn't exactly see his eyes, but I had a feeling that he was waiting for me to leave the kitchen so he could be at peace. I picked up my cappuccino and began toward the door-in the process, I was wishing there was another exit-but instead of him moving aside to let me through, he did something I never expected him to do.

Roxas had flung his arms around me and buried his face into my chest, since that was as tall as he was to me. I nearly dropped my glass in the process, even almost spilling it on the floor, so I quickly set it down on the counter nearby and just stood there. I wasn't sure what to do; I had been avoiding the kid for about two to three days. And the fact he suddenly hugs me when I thought he hated me.. Then I saw his shoulders moving ever so slightly and I finally realized that my shirt was beginning to become damp. Was he really crying..? I wanted to say something, to comfort him in some way with words, but I couldn't work my mouth to say anything. Then I had a notion that maybe hugging him back would be good enough.

His arms tightened around me when I hugged him. It made me wonder why he had bothered to come to me for comfort, even being the first person he saw. Maybe his brother would have been a better person to comfort him. Actually, I felt glad he'd chosen me, despite the fact that I was confused about how I felt. Maybe it was just that I was caring for him too much, that the thought he didn't have many friends struck me and I wanted to be something more than a best friend. Maybe a brother? No, brothers didn't think of each other as cute-at least not the cute that I'm thinking of.

Breaking out of my thoughts for a second, I had noticed that Roxas had stopped crying and he was simply clinging to me. Even more so, I was practically petting him (I had to admit, his hair was really soft when it didn't have any gel in it). Did he fall asleep on me? I paused in my petting and stared down at his head. "You awake..?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head slightly and it made me realize that he had put a big spot of wetness on my chest, not just a small one. "Well, here..."

Without letting him question what I was thinking, I lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the couch in the living room across the hall. The whole trip there, he still had his face buried and kept it there when I took a seat, although he did move around a little to get comfortable, at a guess.

"Thanks..." he murmured, almost inaudible from his mouth's position. It kind tickled when he spoke, but not enough to make me laugh or anything. And why was he thanking me? "For being here, I mean... When I needed someone to lean on and all." He almost sounded as if he regretted coming to me, but it didn't bother me at all. I felt good that he chose me-and now I think I'm beginning to sound like a broken record.

"No problem, kid," I replied with a slight smirk. He didn't even snap back that I had called him 'kid.' A miracle-well, not really. But still.

"My dad isn't gonna be here for my birthday. In fact, he isn't even coming back to us. He left us the house, the cars, everything-even a crap load of money to last us a long while-but he broke his promise. What's even more ridiculous is that my mom is pregnant and he doesn't care. That's why she was gone the other day, to go to the doctor's office. She found out it was a girl. I'm glad it wasn't another brother. Sora is enough for me."

My heart was crushed after the first sentence. I knew how he felt about having a father who ditched them for a stupid reason. I knew what it was like to have a stressed mother, although mine wasn't pregnant. I knew so much more and I honestly didn't want him to make a mistake. Sora just didn't seem the type to do the same thing as my brother...

"Roxas..promise me. Promise that you won't run away from your family, no matter how hard it gets." I didn't look at him, but I felt him lift his head as if looking at me. Maybe he was confused. No, surprise could be there, too. "I don't want you to leave when your family could need you at any moment. Since your dad is gone, you and Sora have to be strong for all of you, and to make a good strong family for your sister when she's born nine months from now, ok? Promise me."

Silence. I finally glanced down at him and I saw tears starting to shine in those big blue eyes of his. I gritted my teeth. "Promise me, ok?" He finally nodded, blinking in the process and letting a tear slide down his face. He didn't need to cry again.

"I..promise." I tore my eyes away from him once more and let him cry out his tears again. This kid sure held a lot of liquid if he let tears spill this much. Seriously. I can't imagine myself crying so much, let alone cry at all. I couldn't remember the last time I had done it.

It was only seconds after our words disappeared that he chose to leap into action and move off of my lap. He sat on the other end of the couch, his legs drawn up against his chest with his hands together between his knees. I don't blame him, only because I knew his awkward feeling. I just wondered what was going through his head right now, at this moment. This kid was confusing beyond all reason, more than any girl probably ever could be. It was only right to feel curious, right?

"Hey, Roxas..." I started, lacing my fingers together . Yes, I was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Are...Do you think... Is-" Suddenly, the doorbell rang and dispelled the awkwardness I was living. I was relieved, to be honest, because I don't think I really have enough guts to even ask the question I wanted...if I could put one together.

Roxas quickly leaped to his feet and went for the door, leaving me in the living room in deep...long silence. Then I heard _her_ voice. I couldn't believe she was here and bothering us, this house-Roxas in particular. Naminé had deceived him; what could she want with him now?

I stood and exited the doors to the main hall, glancing toward the front door. The girl's eyes looked sincere enough from what I saw, but a big portion of women were known to be big fat fakers. Yes, _fakers_. I didn't bother to listen the words, however. I just took in the looks. I couldn't tell with Roxas, though I wished I had a chance to. But he seemed collected enough, I guess.

Turning away, I went upstairs to Roxas' room and took my seat on my bed-the floor. My mind fleetingly remembered my cappuccino, but I didn't feel like going back down to get it. I let out one of those god-what-am-I-gonna-do-now sighs and laid back, letting my arms flop uselessly on either side of me outstretched. I just barely missed the metal edge of Roxas' bed with my left hand, but instead of landing on the usual soft gray carpet, it landed on something smooth.

I glanced over then sat up curiously, tugging the papers from under his bed. They hadn't been there the night before, and if they had been, then they went unnoticed. Words were scribbled on the first page, some of them roughly concealed by dark pencil marks and other words struck out a couple of times. There were also arrows, as if changing his mind in their placement. I read the first couple of short paragraphs, linking the chains in my mind. Either he wrote poetry or he worked hard on his lyrics and didn't bother to rewrite them on a clean sheet of paper. Well, I thought they were the same anyway. Songs were like poetry most of the time, just with different vocal tones while playing instruments.

I shifted through the papers, some of them crumpled and some clean and neat. After the fifth page, I noticed a drastic difference in handwriting. The ones on the bottom were neater, which meant they were most likely newer. But why would someone put older lyrics on top? Wouldn't recent projects be better on top for convenience? Then I came across the seventh page of his little pile here. After the first two sentences, and the fact it was recently written, it caught my attention.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine_

_You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me of how you laid us down  
And gently smiled  
Before you destroyed my life_

I quickly looked at the door when I heard footsteps, then stupidly sat there and listened to see where they were. Luckily, they were coming up the stairs and it was no doubt Roxas. I shuffled with the papers and efficiently put them back where I had found them, resuming my position on the floor before I had found them, though my arms were at my sides now. The door opened seconds after I finished getting comfortable to show an angry looking Roxas. The poor door, being slammed in his frustration. I kind of felt bad for it, but I just kept my eyes on Roxas as he took his spot on his bed. I knew it wasn't any of my business to poke my nose in, but I had to ask. I didn't expect him to answer, though.

"So what happened?"

"Naminé pleaded innocence and begged me to let her come back to me because she has strong feelings for me still," he said in reply. It sort of stung hearing those words, knowing it was a lie from her mouth just so she could retain her reputation as the cute innocent one. I pushed those thoughts away as fast as possible-I shouldn't need to care. Just enough to make sure he didn't get caught up in some stupid lie of a relationship, like friends do.

"And?" I pushed. My arms were now crossed under my head as a makeshift pillow, despite the fluffy one underneath. I heard the doorbell ring again downstairs, but didn't think anything of it.

"I pointed out that she wasn't the one pinned against the wall helplessly and she was nothing more than a tramp then I shut the door on her face." I felt an eyebrow rise in surprise at his reaction, but didn't dwell too much into his answer. "She keeps knocking and stuff, but I'm not going to talk to her anymore. She should have known it was over the moment I saw her."

I couldn't help but look at him in sympathy. He was now curled on his left side, facing the wall. If I didn't know him, I wouldn't have thought he was hugging his pillow, but I think he had a habit of doing that when he was trying not to cry or be angry. I couldn't tell. Then I thought back to those lyrics and somehow knew they had to be linked to Naminé. An idea then struck me. I remembered something Marluxia had told me about once before, this one place. It would be interesting to go there sometime soon, like a tomorrow type of soon. I held back a smirk, but I stood and left the room. I needed to talk to Roxas' mom. Sure, I could be nice when I wanted to. I could have decided to stay there and give him some sort of comfort in one of those odd ways. But I wasn't exactly normal. Plus, this idea was burning with victory.

* * *

Yes, it was short. I can only apologize because this is meant to be a filler. I wanted to get something for you guys while I was gone and this was honestly all I could think of. I had a lot of drama happening in North Carolina, but I'm just glad to be back home. I even don't care that I have to start school tomorrow-and that's when things are going to slow down a little, I think. I won't have all night to type up these chapters (except on weekends!). But I hope you like it anyway.

(Oh, and I don't own the lyrics. They're from the song Rest in Pieces by Saliva. Love the song to pieces!)

**_Wishing of a happy school year,_**

**_Moonie -luff-_**


	5. First Day in Prison

AN: Weee! I had fun making this chapter. It's Roxas PoV again because I wanted it to be. I like Silly String..it's like..my best friend on slumber party nights! Ugh, I love it. Anywho, yes, I start school tomorrow so I'm gonna try and get another chapter in because I have an idea for the next one! And I have 3 hours to do it. I might be able to get most of it done if I don't get it completely done. I'm a speed demon! -loads up on Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew- (do the dew! my fave soda) Anywho, onward!!!

(_5760 words_)

**Reviewers/Faves/Alerts** (Putting them together since I only put up chapter four not too long ago; I'll say something next chapter if there are any)

Faye Silo  
JenaYume  
Sakura Ookami  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
quakerpoop  
Element Mage  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
crazysycochick  
gaaras-cookie

**Reviewers are loved!** Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. x3 I'll explain a couple things at the end, so look forward to it! (Like.. J.I.T.H.)

* * *

So there we were. The two story house was really rundown, the coloring looking as if it was a really dark baby blue or a gray. The front door looked like it was going to fall off of its hinges if it was opened and the wood was peeling off really bad. The windows were all covered by either a sheet or broken shutters. The front porch didn't look any better than the house at all. In fact, I doubt anyone knew the actual color of it-it was that rotted and bad looking. I can't describe it with any other words. 

I glanced at Axel and his friends skeptically. I couldn't believe Mom let them and Riku take Sora and me to a place like this. There could be a big chance of getting a disease or something from this place from the looks of it. But there they stood, smiling like no other and being happy-go-lucky. I repositioned my backpack on my shoulder and looked at the house again. He had said three days. I wasn't sure I could live in this place for three days. And what kind of birthday present was this supposed to be anyway? It was worse than getting an ugly sweater from grandma where the colors clashed.

"Well, we better get in there and pick out our rooms," chirped Demyx, starting forward with Zexion in tow. I heard Marluxia sigh, but started forward as well. I think he muttered something, but I couldn't tell. Sora and Riku were already charging forward as if it was a race to get to the house first. (That was their regular thing-always competing against each other no matter their mood.) That left Axel and me standing on the barren sidewalk that seemed to go on for miles. We were pretty much in B.F.E.

"Um... are you sure this place is livable? It looks like sh-"

"Very livable! Come on. We'll give you a tour!" I barely had time to grab my guitar case before he started ushering me down the walk and quickly through the door before I could change my mind.

Once inside, I think I pretty much changed my mind about staying. It was beautiful. Everything was clean and neat, completely opposite from the outside of the house. Everything was a blend of black, white, green and blue with a splash of red in random areas. There was a simple staircase that led to the second floor, with only a whole big enough to fit the stairs through. I guess it was good for sneaking or something if someone had lived here.

"There's five rooms upstairs. The kitchen is to the right and it links to the living room. There's four bathrooms in all, so we'll have to make do with trying to sort out some sort of sharing thing," said Axel, who was still standing behind me. I moved away, heading straight for the stairs. I didn't want to bother with anyone right now. I mean, it's a house full of guys. What sort of drama was going to happen?

"AXEL! Will you **please** get that stupid crap away from me?"

"That isn't funny! That stuff stinks."

"Sora, don't-dammit, Axel! Now you have him doing it!"

Marluxia was the first one to argue as soon as I disappeared up the steps. It didn't sound too much fun if he was throwing up a fit. Zexion was the second one, his voice not hinting anger but still making his point. Riku was the last, but he was laughing nonetheless seconds later. There was a small little crack of curiosity in my mind as to what the redhead had brought out, but I didn't feel like being caught up in it. For all I knew, it could be a stink bomb. Maybe I should stray from going downstairs for a while.

I entered the first room on the left. It was a single bedroom, big enough to feel comfortable in. I set my guitar case on the floor carefully, then tossed my bag on the bed. The walls were perfect-black and white with green. The bed had white pillows, but the blanket and sheets were black. The dresser and stand were a mix between the two, but the television and carpet was green. Any other person would probably think the room was bland and hurt their eyes, but I felt as right as home here. Maybe I should ask Mom to redo my room like this.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my door rushed open, turning around to see who it was. Then I had a face full of something slimey, sticky and really...smelly. Silly String.

"Axel!" I bit out, wiping the thin strings from my face. I glared at him. Yes, I was annoyed. He had the nerve of rushing into my room, disturbing my peace, and then shooting this.. crap on me. I lunged forward, hand reaching out for the Silly String can. That was when all chaos erupted. Screams and shouts were making me deaf, but I still fought for the can.

One was pressed against my stomach and I fumbled with it slightly before pulling off the cap and beginning to spray blindly. Apparently the party had moved its way up. Sora and Riku were pretty much going at each other, mostly spraying it in their hair to see how far the other was willing to stay that way. Demyx tried to convince Zexion to get in on the action, but he disappeared into one of the rooms. Demyx then started after Marluxia, who did some..sort of ninja-like move (I swear it; one moment he was on my left, then he was on the far right) and attacked the blonde.

Then there was Axel. He was pretty much getting everyone, but no one was going after him. Was he the Silly String god or something? I lifted my own weapon and charged after him, intent on getting him in on it. But before I could even get one shot at him, however, I was facing a grinning face. And that, for some really..weird reason, made my stomach flip and I couldn't help but pause. Which gave the rambunctious boy to a chance to give me a face full of silly string. I was surprised when he just laughed and moved away, going after Marluxia and Demyx. Did he just..spare me or something?

I glanced at Riku and my brother. I could have sworn that he had been looking at me just a second ago. Maybe the fumes were getting to me. "Ok, I give! I'm gonna go take a shower and get this gunk off of me," I said, surrendering to the war. I quickly retreated to my room and closed the door, taking a moment to rest in case one of them decided to barge into my room again. I set the can on the dresser after a couple of minutes and then began unpacking my clothes. I didn't bother keeping them neat and folded as I tossed them into drawers. I only wanted to get clean.

I grabbed a pair of clean clothes and darted out of my room to the bathroom down the hall. They were still playing silly string war, but luckily they were moving toward the stairs. Once in the bathroom, I placed my clothes on the toilet and glanced at myself in the mirror. Green, pink and blue strings were draped over my hair and clinging to my shirt. I picked a few strands out and threw them away, then sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here for three days.

Peeling off my clothes, I tossed them aside and started the shower. The water felt great, so I just stood there a minute. Well, maybe more than one. I couldn't help but begin to reminisce about yesterday. I still couldn't believe that Dad was out of the picture now, gone forever. He had promised that he would have been here. Not only my birthday, but Sora's, too. It was a miracle my brother was keeping together as much as he was. Maybe he wasn't as effected as it as I was. Or maybe he was just trying to be tougher for the both of us. Sora is the older one, although only by a few minutes. But that didn't change the fact he still felt responsible for both of us.

And Axel. I know he wants to help, it's kind of obvious. Especially yesterday when he made that small little speech. I don't know what made him say it, or that in particular. I was actually thinking about leaving home for a while to recollect myself. I had actually thought that being away from the family would make me feel so much better. But when he mentioned that Sora and I needed to be there, to keep all of us together, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was right. Mom and our unborn sister needed us to be the father she might not have.

Shaking it out of my head for good, I finished washing up. I couldn't quite think of a reason why the body wash was either coconut or raspberry-maybe Marluxia put it in there. But I decided on raspberry. I'm not much of a fan of coconut products.

Once dressed in a white tank top and yellow silk shorts, I glanced out of the bathroom door. Nobody was in sight, though the silly string was still all over the hallway. I walked back to my room and slipped inside, tossing my dirty clothes aside. I didn't notice that Sora was in my room until he shuffled around on my bed to look at me. I offered him a slim smile, noticing he still had silly string all over him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked me. I only shrugged, occupying myself with my clothes in the dresser. "When they told us about the trip, I couldn't believe Mom actually let us go." I didn't respond to his words. That was when I heard the light sigh of defeat and knew he had given up on his good mood act. Now he would be truthful and say what was on his mind.

"Roxas, I know you're hurt. I am, too. But..I just wanted to ask that you try and make a difference today. We're sixteen now-it's our birthday!-and they're trying their hardest to try and make us feel better."

I turned my head to look at him, and judging by the way he glanced away from me, I must have done it sharper than I intended. "You think I don't know that? Sora, I'm fine. If Dad wants to go off and leave us, no one is stopping him. Oh wait, he already did that." I didn't want to be sarcastic or mean, but it's one of those moments when you just feel like you have to. To make a point and all. "Come on. Just forget about him, ok? We have Mom to worry about. And if you think I'm going to stick myself in this room the whole time, you bet right. I'm not feeling up to staying in this house for three days."

It was the complete opposite of what I was thinking in the bathroom, but he didn't need to know that. "What about Axel?"

"What about him?" I asked, resuming my task of making my clothes neater. I hadn't realized I'd spent more than five minutes on one drawer, which was only filled with my socks and boxers. I quickly switched to the next one.

"He's gonna come in looking after you. He expects you to participate and have fun."

"I'll lock my door."

"I'm pretty sure he has a key to all the doors..." he muttered. His voice gave off the smug smirk he had plastered on his face. I dropped the shirt in my hand and faced my brother.

"What does it _matter_? Axel doesn't care that much! We just met a week ago, ok?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. I didn't know what he was getting at.

"Well, that spaced off look you had earlier during the silly string war was enough to tell me something." He sat back against the wall, his hands linked behind his head. He was really feeding his own ego and reading into things too much. Damn him for being such a smart brother.

"That wasn't anything. He was going to spray that crap in my face for the millionth time. How else was I supposed to look?"

"Like this!" He suddenly made a perfect face that you'd see in a true horror movie and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I eventually found myself sitting on my bed next to my brother. We talked about nearly anything and everything in the space of two hours. Our talk was beginning to close, like usual, but this time I didn't want to give it up. It made me feel better when we talked. And I always felt that I could confide in my brother when I felt like I needed to. The whole time we had been talking, I was thinking about it, and eventually settled on it. I tried blaming it on the fact that stress from seeing Naminé cheat on me was pushing me, that my father walked out on us made it worse, and that Naminé had the guts to actually kiss me yesterday. I had left that part out when Axel asked-he didn't need to know.

"Hey, Sora. You know how you always joke around about Axel and me?" I started, wrapping my arms around one of the ivory pillows. "Well...what if something actually happened? What if I was bisexual or gay?" He didn't say anything for a few seconds, which really scared me. Would my own brother disown me because of my sexual preference?

"I'd still love you unconditionally, Roxas. You're my brother. Plus, I understand where you're coming from," he finally said, drawing me into a hug from behind. It felt like old times, when were only about eight or nine. Whenever we talked like this, we'd always stay in one another's rooms depending on which one we were in. But then I replayed his words in my mind and I felt my face scrunch up in confusion.

"What?"

"Yeah. Me and Riku. I thought you would have noticed it a lot since you made that comment the other day," he said. Sure, I had shot it out there, but only to make them shut up. I hadn't exactly been serious about it.

"How long? And when did you realize it? Did Riku feel the same way at the same time? You guys haven't..._done_ anything, have you?" I couldn't pause the few questions I had. They just slipped out on impulse, and it made my brother laugh behind me.

"Well, I guess it sort of grew on me since we're childhood friends. He was always there for me, no matter how I treated him when I was mad or anything else. Sure, I liked Kairi a lot, but we never would have lasted long. She's too peppy for me, but great for a friend. You see, me and Riku were at the skating rink when we actually told each other how we felt-this was about two years ago. We had made a pact two weeks earlier to tell each other everything, and if not right away, at least say it truthfully when we were ready. It worked out for both of us in the end. And no, we haven't _done_ anything. At least not that far." Sora explained it as if he talked about it every day. I couldn't believe how simple it had been for him. And...it was odd just hear him talk about him and another guy, to be honest. "Just so you know, I was struggling for a while with those feelings. Mine might have been gradual, but it was still hard. So I can understand how difficult it might be for you, if you're experiencing different emotions. For all we know, you could just be curious and it might blow over with time."

I took a moment to think about his words. If it was true, then I had nothing to worry about. Axel was just a phase that my mind was hooked on. Like a drug. Then there was the thought...what if it wasn't? "Thanks, Sora."

"No problem. Hey, wanna play a game? Riku and I made it a few days ago. It's like M.A.S.H. but different. We called it J.I.T.H. because it sounded better than J.T.H.I."

"Sure," I said, pulling out a notebook from my bag and handing it to him. He pulled the mechanical pencil from the spiral binding and flipped it open to a clean sheet, then moved so I wouldn't see it. He took a few moments to scribble on the paper, then began to question me. I answered him, giving him a list of four each time. At the end, he asked me to pick a number between one and ten and I had to pick seven. It was like a lucky number to me.

"Ok, give me a few minutes and it'll be done!" I waited, practically impatient. I couldn't sit in one spot for a short period of time because I'm one of those people who always has to have something to do. I glanced at him when he set the pencil back in the spiral binding and grinned at me. "All right. Here's your results! You're only insane enough to be in a hospital. Your mentality age is twenty-seven, which isn't a surprise. However, you have a green phoenix named Hayner as your pet in your mind. Your mental color is black, but your personality is white. Your imaginary girlfriend is..Naminé and your best friend for life is me!" He paused, glancing at me momentarily. I knew he was holding back a smirk or grin, maybe even holding back laughter. I gripped the black blanket tightly and waited for him to continue. "Your imaginary boyfriend is Axel and your happy place is in a closet..."

That's when he lost it. He began laughing so hard I thought maybe he would lose a lung. I didn't think it was that funny. In fact, I was kind of stunned. He didn't know how odd that sounded. Naminé had been my girlfriend, and I'm pretty much _crushing_ on Axel, though I didn't want to admit it. Hayner and Pence have actually said I act and think more like an adult than a teenager. I don't see the funny parts in any of it.

Our time was suddenly disturbed by a blow horn outside of the door, followed by it being opened. It was none other than the redhead himself with a big smile on his face. I sighed, held back a growl, and let myself flop backward on the bed. Sora scrambled to the edge of the bed eagerly, curious as to what he wanted.

"We're having a little meeting downstairs. Come on, now," he chirped, disappearing seconds afterward. Sora grabbed my wrist and dragged me off of the bed, almost making me fall on the floor in the process.

"Let's go. Maybe it's something interesting!" Uh-huh. Always interesting. Note sarcasm. We made it downstairs in record time, I think. Only about ten seconds. Everyone was seated in the living room, which looked more colorful than my room. It had a tan colored carpet and the chairs and couches were either red, orange or yellow. The walls were a tanned brown, not one of those dull and boring ugly colors. It fit nicely and made the room look rather...comfy. Sora and I took a seat on the only free couch left and looked at Axel in the front of the room.

"All right. Here's the deal," he said, one hand propped on his hip while the other one was waggling a finger in the air. "No one is to leave the house unless it's in the backyard. It's fenced, and if you try and scale over it, you'll die when you hit the ground on the other side. Not by me personally, but just because of height problems. We have plenty of food to last us a whole week here if we wanted to stay that long. This place is well taken care of despite the look on the outside. It's meant to look like a haunted house because legend says it is."

"No, it really is. Some girl died here. Actually, she was murdered by her lover because she was annoying and clingy," piped Zexion. Demyx grimaced from his seat on the chair's armrest and poked his boyfriend's arm, shaking his head. Zexion only shrugged and shrunk in his chair even more. I could see why he didn't like to partake in certain things now. He nearly always got downgraded for it. I have to remember to apologize for being rude.

"We're here to have fun, so no being a party pooper. Marluxia brought drinks for us, though I told him not to. We're all under age, so it'll be illegal. That's why we're monitoring how much everyone drinks. So no big parties, no big drinking contests, and certainly no messing around while under the influence! Now...let's play a game," he said, finishing with a devil's grin. Great, so we were in a prison! That was exactly what I was hoping for for my birthday, I swear to you... Yeah, that's a lie. A sarcastic remark.

I glanced over at Sora, but he seemed happy as sunshine as he looked at Riku, who was sitting on the other couch. I didn't even want to begin to think what they were thinking. Then there was Demyx and Zexion. Demyx was just smiling like he was on Botox or something and kept poking Zexion while he called him after his pet name (which was Zexy). Marluxia just sat on the opposite end of Riku's couch with a bottle in his hand-I'm not sure what it was, but I could guess and say it was one of the drinks he brought along. I returned my eyes to Axel, who was surprisingly sitting in one of the free chairs. Despite his suggestion for a game, he was just...looking at us. It was kind of odd, but I wasn't going to say anything.

I felt a sharp nudge to my ribs and broke my gaze away from the redhead and my thoughts to look at Sora. He had an eyebrow lifted as he looked at me and I could tell I was blushing. "What?" I growled, sitting back against the couch.

"You like Axel," he said in a sing song voice, dragging out Axel's name in the process. I felt a muscle twitch near my right eye and decided I needed to leave that room. I walked into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. Maybe one of those drinks weren't so bad after all right now. I glanced at the bottles, which was filling up nearly half of the refrigerator. It was a mix between Smirnoff and Jack's Hard Lemonade (with other assorted flavors), pretty much nothing strong or hard. Which was good, I guess.

I snatched a Mike's Hard Lime and popped the top with the help of my shirt, drinking a quarter of the liquid in one gulp. It was refreshing if not a shock to the mouth and mind. I turned to head toward the rooms, but something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Following it, I saw that Axel was in the kitchen doorway. Why was he following me? I furrowed my eyebrows and just stared at him.

"What..?" I finally asked, letting my rear rest against the counter top. If he hadn't disappeared after a minute, then he must have something on his mind or something.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going crazy over the drinks. I didn't know you were an alcoholic." He smirked lightly, but I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I really appreciate that you guys are trying to make our birthday fun. But I just have stuff on my mind and I'm not in the mood for a game or something. I just.. I'm going outside for a breather," I said as a last resort. I pushed off of the counter and headed out of the kitchen, pausing in the main hall. I debated on going out the front door, uncaring of Axel's rule. But I decided otherwise. I chose the backyard and took a moment to register the sight.

It was, in simple words, a large garden. There were bamboo trees, or at least it looked like it, and flowers of nearly every kind surrounding the brick stepping stones throughout the fenced in yard. There were a number of different trees, but I didn't know most of them. I didn't even want to bother. As I took a few steps forward, I could see more to the left and right. There were benches and swings placed randomly, but they blended with the garden. I followed one path to the left, taking another swig of my drink. It wasn't long before I reached the back where a large hot tub was placed. The odd thing about it was... it was on.. and working. But no one was there.

I shook my head, scratching the back of it lightly, then turned around to go back and look around in another area. That was when it hit me. No, literally, something hit me. And I was drenched with water; I had closed my eyes so it wouldn't get in my eyes. Biting my bottom lip, I nodded, then shook my head. They were really pushing it now. Opening my eyes, I noted that it was _Axel_. I set down my bottle and looked at him, my hands clenching into fists.

"What in god's fucking name do you want with me? I want peace and quiet!" I hissed, trying to control my voice level.

"Sora said you needed cheering up! He kinda heard what you said in the kitchen and thought it would be a good idea, since I'm your friend and all. They decided to play Truth and I thought water balloons would cool you off some." I just wanted to slap that stupid grin off of his face. He thought he was a big hot shot and all cool, but he was the farthest thing from it. And I was going to show him that.

"Whatever. You can go back and tell my brother your attempt at 'cooling me down' was a complete failure," I fed him, walking around to the far side of the hot tub and sitting down on the ground.

I heard him begin to walk toward the hot tub-good, it was working. I silently got to my feet, but I kept low so he wouldn't see over the edge and began to move in the opposite direction he was coming from. By the time he had leaped forward to throw another water balloon at me, I was already behind him. I took my chance and tackled him. But..it didn't go as I planned. Instead of him going into the hot tub _alone_, he had grabbed a hold of my arms and I couldn't get away. We both went under the warm water, where he eventually let me go to rise to the surface. I followed seconds afterward, coughing slightly from the shock of hitting water. I turned to look at Axel after swiping a hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes, but before I could do or say anything he already had me back under the water with a light push to my chest. Was I really that unbalanced? Maybe another trick would get him!

Instead of heading straight up to the surface, I stayed under water for a moment, flailing my arms lightly as if I couldn't move right. I eventually let my eyes close under the water, letting out some of the air from my mouth to let bubbles surface. I knew he could see me under the water, so the next time he looked at me, he would start to panic and think I had stupidly drowned in the hot tub. Just in a few seconds. Three...two...one.

A hand grasped the front of my shirt and that was when I acted. My hands shot up and grasped his arm, and my feet found his ankles. I pulled on his arm just as I pushed against his ankles, causing him to fall forward. Too bad I hadn't thought of the consequences. He ended up falling right on top of me and I had to struggle to get to the surface for air. I let myself lean over the edge as Axel managed to get himself upright. I glanced over at him while still fighting for air, letting a smug smirk appear. He didn't return any smile. I knew I would get him.

"Kid, that really wasn't funny," he said after a couple of minutes.

"It's Roxas. And I don't care if you didn't find it funny-I thought it was," I said. I might have a crush on him, but I wasn't going to get all sappy and sorry just because he didn't like it. I didn't **want** him to like me, so maybe it would help in the long run.

I felt his hand grasp the front of my tank top and pulled me around so I faced him straight in the face. I didn't give him a hint of fear this time. I already knew he was angry. "That isn't the point, _Roxas_! You promised to stay around and help your family. You scared the shit out of me because I actually thought you had drowned. Do you really think that they need more on their shoulders? Plus, I'd have the guilt of your death because _I _was the one around. I'm responsible for you and Sora because it was my idea to come here," he shouted at me.

I couldn't help but just stare at him for a moment, at those jade eyes. They mirrored his anger and sparkled with worry. It was amazing. Biting my tongue, I looked off to the side with a void expression on my face. He suddenly felt too close for comfort, and the fact that he was really worried for me and angry that I had pretended a plausible death buried itself in my mind to stay. Axel was really trying to be my friend and to be there for me since I had told him about Dad. I was glad that my hair was pretty much covering my eyes, because I couldn't fight back the flood of tears that began to blur my sight. I didn't want anyone else to care about my family anymore. It would only mean that they were going to leave eventually and give us more pain. Stupid moron.

Then Axel caught me off guard. **Way**...way...off guard. I would have been fine if he hugged me. I even wouldn't have done anything if he smacked me for being stupid. But.. I wasn't expecting the very thing I didn't want. Axel's mouth was on mine, _kissing_ mine. It wasn't rough or anything, but really..light. Either way, it was enough to make my eyes go wide, my heart skip a beat, my body stiffen and my face burn like the sun. A tear made its way down my right cheek, cooling off that single trail, then I didn't even want to cry. He made it disappear that quickly. But that didn't change the fact I didn't know how to react.

I went to move away from him, but once I did, I was falling right back into the water. In the process, I clung to his button up shirt instead of letting go of it, like one of those reactions, as he took a hold of my upper arms to steady me. The worst part about it was that I just had to open my mouth involuntarily (usually when people fall, they go to say something, usually choosing obscene words-I know) and that gave him more leeway in his kiss. I wanted to pull away so bad, to say that I didn't want this, but he had me caught.

I found myself actually reacting to him seconds later, moving my tongue to fight against his. My hands unravelled themselves from his shirt and lay flat on his chest, slowly moving down to his stomach to feel those lightly toned muscles underneath that I had seen a few days back. His hands stayed loyally on my arms, but they were looser now that I had my footing again. Or something close to it, since I was practically leaning on the taller boy. I felt my eyes beginning to close finally, and that was when I snapped.

I pushed against his stomach at the same time I took two steps back, feeling the edge of the hot tub behind me. "I-no..Uhm, I'm not...this...n-no," I stuttered, flying out of the hot tub. I grabbed my drink just before I hightailed it into the house and up the stairs to my room. I had a faint idea that Sora had been in the kitchen, probably going to see if Axel and I were ok, but maybe I had answered his thought when I flew by him.

Once in the temporary safety of my room, I closed the door and locked it, setting the bottle on my dresser. I couldn't sit down-not because I was soaked, but because I was too nervous and messed up. I started pacing between my bed and the door, my hands in my hair. He wasn't supposed to kiss me or like me. He wasn't supposed to be like that. Axel should prefer girls to me, so this whole bisexual thing would blow over. I knew I couldn't be gay because I still found girls really attractive and everything. Maybe Axel was an exception because I didn't think Riku, Marluxia or any other guy was cute. God, this really was a prison.

* * *

Drama drama drama! For Roxas at least. But there it is. The first hint of AkuRoku in action. Very light, I know, but really cute! -coughs- Anyway, on to explanations. 

J.I.T.H. is something I made up while in North Carolina. It's like MASH, but I guess it could be like a mentality test and all. It's just for fun though. ( I explained it more on a site I'm on, but..links don't work well here! Sooo...if you want an explanation and stuff, just PM me or something and I'll just paste my exact words!)

Lessee..what else was I going to explain...nothing I guess! Much love to my reviewers/faves/alerts! Without you, this story would honestly be nothing. I'm getting to work on the next chapter right when I finish this and get a refreshment! (I miss my Fay-Fay! -cries)

_**Wishing she could stay up past 10,**_

_**Moonie -luffs-**_


	6. Second Day in Hell

AN: Wazzup peoples. I'm uber tired. I'm sitting in school today, all nervous and stuff, because I had promised this chapter yesterday. I'm sorry. I was really exhausted. But here it is now and I really hope you enjoy it. I know some random stuff happens, but after looking up several pictures of -insertnewpersonhere- I had to stuff him in there. Plus...I couldn't wait 10 chapters before bringing him in. Most of the drama is happening so might as well get this out of the way, right?! Right.

(_4475_ _words_)

Well, onto the loved people!

**Faves/Alerts**

Element MageFaye Silo

Gaaras-Cookie  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
Xita14  
beastboyishot1  
crazysycochick  
quakerpoop  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx  
JenaYume  
Sakura Ookami  
guns'n'handcuffs  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx

**Reviewers:**

**guns'n'handcuffs**: I'm glad you love it! Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. :)

**Gaaras-Cookie: **hehe, Yes, Roxas is really messed up. Who wouldn't be if they thought they were straight? MMmmmmm...big plans for future. -rubs hands together devilishly-

**Reviewers are loved! Thank you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

I woke groggily the next morning. It was weird to not have any sunlight in your face or shining through the blinds. Instead, I had the light of the lamp illuminating the darkness of my room. I rolled onto my back, but when my arm fell to my sides, I felt that someone else was in my bed. I turned my head toward the wall and saw a mess of brown hair. That's right... Sora had spent the night in my room with me because I wouldn't settle down or anything after what had happened. It was only a couple of minutes after I had arrived in my room that he had appeared. He was willing to do anything for me at the moment to get me calm, so I sent him to get me a couple more drinks. After he came back, I told him everything. He was surprised that Axel had taken the initiative because he hadn't let on that he liked me. I just shrugged it off and chugged the bottles down. I guess I eventually wore down, since it was morning-at least I thought it was morning.

I slid the blanket off and got out of my bed. The floor was still slightly damp, but it would dry with time. I left my brother in bed and left for the bathroom. It wasn't until I was on my way back to the bedroom that the god of cleaning had looked upon the dirty hallway of yesterday and swept away remains of the silly string war. I shook my head, wondering which of them had done it, then entered my room. Sora was sitting up in bed by that time and I said greeted him with a good morning.

"Did you sleep well after drowning yourself?" he asked teasingly. I shrugged after a moment's thought. "Usually people would drink like crazy if they were cheated on or something dramatic like that."

"And him kissing me out of the blue wasn't dramatic?" I asked almost immediately.

"Maybe a little. You're acting like a total girl over this," he shot at me while standing. I crossed my arms stubbornly and just stared him down just as equally as he was doing to me. But he had that stupid smile on his face.

"As if saying 'total girl' isn't girlish. I bet Riku has you under his thumb every chance he gets," I said, combing my brush through my hair after snatching it out of my bag. He pushed me lightly, but he laughed as well. That's what I like about my brother; he knows when I'm joking and when I'm serious-most of the time, at least. I glanced at my cellphone while I replaced my brush. 9:30 in the morning. Nice. "Well, I'm going down to see what there is to eat for breakfast."

Sora followed me out of the room, but he departed for the bathroom while I took my detour downstairs. Once in the kitchen, I scrounged around the cabinets and the fridge to seek something to eat, but nothing seemed good enough at that moment. Not even a Granny Smith Apple. With a sigh, I closed the door and glanced around. Maybe this was Axel's doing. With his stupid stunt last night, he was making me messed up and everything to the point where nothing was good enough. I scoffed lightly to myself and leaned against the counter. Sure, I had every right to spaz out on him, but maybe I shouldn't have left him so quickly and at least apologized for my reaction.

Ugh, whatever. He wasn't worth it. Maybe I was acting like a girl over this. I moved from my spot and went into the living room. But I quickly stopped when I neared the couch, glancing up from the floor. Red had sparked my interest and maybe I shouldn't have looked. I should have just turned around and left the room. But Axel was here and if I was going to apologize, perhaps I should do it as soon as possible to get rid of it. Yeah. That sounded good enough.

I looked at him once more, wondering why he was wearing a suit or something and had his hair pulled back, then took a seat on the back of the couch so I wouldn't have to face him.

"Hey..Axel. Um, I didn't mean to run off like that, but.. It's just that.. I don't think I'm like that. And it was sort of out there when you did it. I mean, seconds earlier, you were so pissed, then you just suddenly turned soft. I was just confused and...All I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for running off without explaining." Silence. Maybe he was mad at me. I should have been happy with the fact he didn't want to talk to me or anything, but I felt a little twist in my stomach that made me feel sick. That last prank was too much, probably. "All right, fine. Maybe I deserve a silent treatment. I shouldn't have pretended to drown. I just wanted to make a point that you aren't as bad as you think you are. Ok?"

I was suddenly falling backward from my seat by a hand on my arm. I hooked my legs over the back of the couch on impulse, then gripped the cushion of the couch underneath me when a mouth descended on mine. My eyes widened once more, like last night, and I took in the looks of the redhead. That wasn't Axel at all. Strands of red masked the sides of his face over a pair of goggles that adorned his forehead and was only spiked back a little, then ran into a ponytail. Maybe I should have done a better analysis before I spilled my guts to a total stranger.

He finally pulled back seconds later. I don't think I fought back once because I was too shocked that he had kissed me without warning, even without knowing a single thing about me. In fact, maybe I was too shocked because I couldn't even move from my position.

"Nope, barely like him at all. Though you do seem just as submissive!" he piped with a grin. I managed to look over at him and noticed that his eyes were a sky blue and he had two little red marks under both of his eyes. "Hmm..you even look like him a little. But...he couldn't have a little brother. Ah well. Just wanted to see that he hadn't grown younger while I was away!"

"..What?" I asked, making myself move. I swung my legs onto the couch so I was laying down, then sat up and scooted to the far end of the couch, away from the stranger.

"Oh, nothing! Hey, have you seen Axel? I heard he was in town and that he was staying with a kid. I visited, but was told he was in this shabby place. So were they right?"

Before I could say anything, I heard a shout from upstairs and the continuation of an argument afterward. It became closer and I guessed they were coming downstairs.

"And no one bothered to tell me until **now**?! Tell me this, why do you people torture me like this? Who said I wanted anything to do with him after all this time?" Axel. He was clearly pissed off. I knew he was.

"Well, that's the point. If we told you, you would have chopped our heads off anyway!" Marluxia.

"God, you guys are mor-" Axel's speech cut off and I glanced toward the door of the living room to see him standing in the middle of it. Marluxia came up behind him, his eyes widening as they looked at the redheaded stranger, then he disappeared quicker than lightning. I looked back at Axel, who now looked like he would murder someone any time soon.

"Axel!" The redhead leaped over the couch with lithe agility and strode over to Axel. I couldn't help myself but stare for some reason; he had on a tight black shirt with the words '_I wish you were a piñata_' written under a little devil figure with a bat behind its back and a pair of stonewashed jeans that were only slightly baggy and had holes where his knees were. I shook my head from the vision and focused on the two. That was when Axel's hand flew out in a flash, a small sharp object stopping the slightly taller redhead in his tracks. The blade tip was just on his throat, but not enough to draw even a pinprick of blood. "Look, I know you're mad, but-"

"You shouldn't be here. Leave right now and don't _ever_ show your face around this town," he spat in a low voice. I blinked a couple of times before it registered in my mind he was acting really serious and that he wouldn't hesitate on using the pocket knife to show he meant it. I sat up slightly, afraid that there was going to be a blood bath.

"A-Axel, you don't have to use-" I cut my words off when he looked at me sharply and for a moment, true fear hit me. That look alone would send me to the grave if looks could kill. I wondered how the stranger felt with that look on him.

Then the next couple of minutes flashed by kind of quickly. Axel's wrist was being twisted and he was forced to drop the knife. Without hesitation, the redhead pulled Axel's arm behind his back while he placed himself there and put his free arm around his neck. When Axel struggled, the stranger forced him to his knees by pressure to the back of them and had him on the floor in seconds, a long metal rod stopping short of his head. The stranger knelt over Axel's body and stared him hard in the eyes. I had practically leaped from the couch, unsure of why I had. Maybe my mind had told me to, to help Axel.

"Look, little bro, you really have to quick being so stubborn. I left because I had to. I went to find a job to get enough money so I could have my own place, then come back here to get you from them. I really did. I hated every night I wasn't there to help you while Dad was being an asshole, so you can quit trying to persuade yourself to kill me on sight. If anything, you should really brush up on your fighting skills. A pocket knife and a bad attitude isn't going to save you from this world anymore," he growled. His voice was tinted with anger, but his face didn't show it.

I looked at Axel's face from my spot near the couch-they were brothers? His body wasn't tense anymore and he simply laid on his back like a limp noodle. He wasn't looking at the redhead with his deadly glare or hatred or, surprisingly, anything at all. Although I could have sworn I saw the beginning of tears in his jade eyes, and that alone made my heart wrench in my chest.

"Could you leave for a moment, kid?" I flashed my eyes toward the man, flustered. Why did everyone insist on calling me kid?

"My name is Roxas," I bit out, hands clenching into fists. I then thought about his request. "No, Axel is my friend. I have every right to-"

"This is a personal thing, a family matter. I'm asking you nicely."

"Leave him alone, Reno," croaked Axel from the floor and I couldn't help but look at him. He had that spark of anger back and he shot it toward his brother. Reno looked at him with those sky blue eyes of his, almost as if something had dawned on him. He rose an eyebrow, then moved his weapon away from Axel.

"Well, I guess you seem to be taking care of yourself. You've grown, you know."

"Hey! Let's play a game you guys!" Everyone looked at the doorway of the living, seeing Demyx standing there with a goofy grin on his face. He didn't even seem to notice that there was a serious conversation going on. For a second, I expected both redheads to lash out at him and tell him to leave, but Reno was the one to perk up and move so he was sitting on the floor.

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare followed by Spin the Bottle!"

"Demyx, you know that everyone here isn't happy for a guy..." Marluxia said as he pushed between the blonde and the door. I noticed that Zexion was standing slightly behind Demyx, holding something in his hand-my guess was a book. Sora and Riku then darted into the living as if a meeting had been called. These people were too hyperactive!

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!" he said, taking a seat across from Reno. Axel had sat up and moved so he was far away from his brother and the others took a random seat on the floor as well to create a small circle. I joined in, sitting between Sora and Reno. "Ok, so here's the rules. You have three chickens to use. If you use them all up, you have to do the truth or dare no matter what. I'll start first, so whoever I pick gets to go next. Let's be fair and say...you can only pick one person to ask twice after everyone gets picked to go. If truth, don't lie, and it has to be a yes or no question. If dare, you must follow through with it. If you break the dare at any moment, you have to do a second one to make up for it."

I held back a sigh of boredom. I honestly didn't want to play this..

"Marluxia. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.."

"Have you lost your virginity yet?"

"No." His voice was slightly harsh and I wondered if they bothered him with that question a lot. I didn't want to dwell into it. "Riku."

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping in a public place?" Marluxia questioned, almost curiously.

Riku bit his lower lip as he smiled, holding back laughter. He shared a knowing look with Sora and a shiver ran down my spine. "Yeah. Let's just say it didn't end too well," he replied. He then looked to Zexion, who knew almost too quickly that he was going to be chosen.

"Truth," he said before Riku could utter a word.

"Do you _always_ have your nose stuck in a book when you're not with your friends?"

"No." Zexion looked offended. I finally decided this wasn't worth the time. I let myself lay back on the floor, drifting off into La-La land. I thought back to when I was confessing my apology to Reno, which was really meant for his brother. Had I really meant what I said? Yeah, I probably shouldn't have done the drowning act-even Sora would have freaked out. But was kissing me really something to cover up his anger?

_Well, you weren't really fighting that much, if you look back on it. You actually seemed to enjoy it!_ I hated the fact people had those little conscious voices in their minds. I especially despised mine suddenly.

_Yeah? I couldn't exactly recover from shock or get it through my skull what he was doing until I actually saw it. Give me a break!_

_You liked it...a lot._ Maybe I did. Maybe I really was attracted to those jade eyes and how they seemed to sparkle with emotions even when he didn't show them on his face. Maybe I did like the way he styled his crimson hair to make him stick out. Maybe I liked the feel of his muscles under my hands when he had kissed me lightly-not demanding or rough. Maybe...just maybe..I really did like him for who he was and not because I was curious or under pressure.

I felt a nudge on my leg and I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd closed them. "Roxas! You better not have fallen asleep on us." I glanced at Sora, who was pointing to Reno. I switched my eyes to him and it finally clicked that it was my turn. I sat up and glanced at the others before raking a hand through my hair.

"Sorry.." I murmured. I doubted anyone had picked dare and decided on being the black sheep of the group. "Um...dare." I felt every pair of eyes on me, as if I was some sort of god for picking the opposite of everyone else. I gave them a sheepish smirk and waited for my death wish.

"Alrighty then. I dare you to make out with my brother for two minutes. Timer doesn't start until a full lip lock is established. Oh, and breathing through your nose is the trick to making it last." I whipped my head around to face the older redhead, my face heating up several degrees. Had he said what I thought he did?! No way. He wasn't serious. If he was, I was going to use a chicken. There was no possible way to persuade me to do it.

"He's gonna chicken out. He doesn't have the guts to do it in front of everyone." Except that very comment, coming straight from my brother. I couldn't believe he had the gall to say it within earshot, especially when he knew something had happened between us. I shot my brother a quick glare, one that said I wouldn't back out no matter what, then stood and knelt between Axel's legs.

"Open your mouth," I demanded as I reached for the front of his shirt to pull him forward.

"What?"

Perfect. I didn't waste another second and dove for the opening, sweeping my tongue inside of his mouth. I felt him tense underneath his shirt, saw something shift in his eyes, but I closed mine so I wouldn't have to be drawn into them. I didn't want to lose control and end up falling. However, after the first twenty seconds (I'm estimating), I knew it wasn't like the kiss he had given me. It didn't compare by a long shot. I felt my grip loosen on his shirt and I knew I was going to give up the dare. My mind and body both seemed disappointed.

"Nng..!" A hand grasped one of my arms, another on the back of my neck, before I could completely pull away. The action made me shoot my hand toward the ground for support, but instead of finding carpet, I found the rough material of Axel's jeans on his thigh. It felt the same as last night, but this time, despite my want to pull away, I found myself enjoying it more. Until the point where I needed air. I didn't need a second to fight back, because Axel temporarily pulled away. I went to look around the room, getting a feeling of embarrassment, but I was quickly distracted again when Axel recaptured my mouth.

Within seconds, I found myself on my back, Axel practically straddling me. One of his hands had both of my wrists locked together above my head, leaving me helpless to defend myself if I wanted to push him away. It sent a rush of adrenaline through me as well as a few sparks of fire to my belly. However, when it began to descend lower, I felt afraid. I was beginning to enjoy this too much and I didn't want it to get farther than my feelings already developed it into. Sure, I can live with admiring his amazing eyes and great looks, but when he had me like this-unable to defend myself if I felt he crossed the line-it made me doubt things. Maybe I was still sane.

To my luck, he left my mouth and decided it would be better to work on my neck. "Axel," I bit out, tugging my hands to test his grip on my wrists. A sharp nip on the neck was my punishment for the test. I couldn't help but wince. I let my head rest back slightly, my eyes glancing around the room. _No one_ was there. In fact, we had the whole room to ourselves.

_No...I didn't want this. I just wanted to do the dare. I wanted to prove that I wasn't afraid of the dare. No no no no no no!_ I hadn't noticed that I was saying that one word not only in my head, but out loud. Axel began pulling away from me, as if afraid, and I looked at him. His eyes were clouded with something I'd never seen before, something I couldn't really say, but I could tell that he was worried about something. When his grip loosened on my wrists, I began pushing myself backward and out from under his thin body.

"I..I'm sorry, but.." Instead of finishing, I scrambled to my feet and dashed through the kitchen and to the bathroom across the hall. Slamming the door shut, I locked it and sat on the toilet. My hands found themselves in my hair, tousling it roughly. I couldn't stand to sit; I had to move! So I did, standing from my seat and starting to pace for a few moments. It wasn't until I glanced into the mirror that I stopped and actually took a good look at myself.

My hair was messy-it had to have been messy before I'd done anything. My eyes didn't seem so...normal. They were partly hysterical looking and partly dead. My skin was pretty pale, which was really something if compared to my sandy blonde hair. My hands clenched the sides of the sink, creating a solid stable object for me to keep myself standing with. I didn't know why I felt so faint or sick. If it had been because we were pretty much making out, then wouldn't it have kicked in before I fled? No, this had to be something different.

Guilt. Again. I'd run from him again. At least this time I said sorry, right? No, not even that made me feel better. I felt like I was crushing the poor guy. Letting a person who clearly likes someone make out with that someone and then disappointing him doesn't mean that that certain someone wasn't leading him on, does it? Ugh, my head hurt just from asking myself that question. I let my head hang, then turned the water on and splashed cool water on my face. I needed to really tell him everything on my mind and make this better.

Collecting what some would say courage (I call it some stupid nonexistent thing that people depend on), I unlocked the door and left the bathroom, wondering if Axel was still where I had left him. I began walking back, glancing at the microwave in the kitchen for the time. Damn, time had passed kind quickly. I was curious as to when everyone left Axel and me alone and how long we had spent at it. It couldn't have been too long.

When I glanced into the living room, I felt my stomach drop. He wasn't in there. Now I had to search for him like a lost puppy. I started for the stairs, ascending them once reached, and then paused at the top. A voice could be heard partly clear from one of the rooms. I took a few hesitant steps down the hall and estimated which door it came from-the second on the right.

"...any idea what you just did down there? I was trying so hard to avoid him so I didn't go and do something impulsive like that again! And then you had to do that damn dare, knowing very well what would happen." Axel's voice sound even and calm, different from when he talked to me. The first time he had snapped at me was sort of like that, but he had been joking. The second time, he was furious with my act. But this had something different hidden beneath. It was deadlier. "Reno, I'm not like you. I don't go around kissing every guy to see if they're like him. By now, I probably just lost Roxas as a friend because I let it get the best of me-he _hates_ me now. For christ's sake, I thought I was straight a good few days ago!"

"Are you done rambling?"

"No, I'm not. I could complain all night because of your sorry ass. You're pathetic, Reno. Nothing but a fly on a log, wasting his life away. Everything was fucking fine before you showed up this morning, you worthless, lazy, inconsiderate, cold-hearted, insignific-"

A loud _smack_ resounded from the room and my body lurched from its spot toward the door, flinging it open while words tumbled out of my mouth. "Stop it! You don't have a right to do that, brother or not!" I had put myself between the two quarelling redheads, apparently unafraid, but when I realized where I stood, it was the complete opposite. I dropped my eyes to the ground. "Stop arguing. It's worse than disappearing for a while, ok? If you're not gonna let up, then one of you is going to have to sleep in the living room and stay there."

"Man, Axel could learn a little something from you. Something like respect and reasoning. I'll be taking my leave then." Reno then left the room, leaving us alone.

I looked back at Axel and my heart lurched. He was looking at me with anger, not thanks or softness. I took a step away from him, then wondered how I'd gotten so weak. I used to be the strong one, the boy who could shoulder anything and everything. But I guess things had changed when Mom announced the information about Dad and completely broke down. Not only was my self preservation gone, but my _mind_. I had fallen weak and helpless to Axel when he had kissed me **twice**, and it was even worse tonight than it had been last night. I cleared my throat and turned for the door. I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't have even intervened.

"S-sorry.." I managed to say. But once I reached the door, I paused and felt like I couldn't move. I lifted a hand to my mouth, my teeth scraping over the surface of one of my nails. "I don't hate you, y'know. Just...confused. That's all." I quickly closed the door behind me and retreated downstairs. I wasn't sure what to do now. Maybe sitting around the backyard would help calm the nerves.

* * *

Dun dun dunnn. yes, I couldn't resist Reno. And I couldn't resist him kissing Roxas. Just because he looks like a familiar person. Umm...yes he was crushed in there randomly, but there's a reason:) It'll be all clear when their school starts in another 'week' so hold tight. One more day at this house and it'll be sorta special. I'll try and make it that way. Just for you readers and fans. lol Anyway, hope you liked! REVIEW---and I'll love your forever.

(Fay-Fay is back home! At least I think so... I missed her. -big goofy smile-)

_**Wishing it was FRIDAY,**_

_**Moonie -luffs-**_


	7. Third Day in Heaven

AN: Next chappy! Um...this took me a couple days and some breaks. I really thought hard about what I wanted to do in this chapter. So I hope my conclusion doesn't disappoint any of you! I promise something extra in the next or 9th chapter, I promise. Anywho...school sucks. Just wanted to put my point across.

(_5777 words_)

**Faves/Alerts**

ChickNaney  
Faye Silo  
Gaaras-Cookie  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
guns'n'handcuffs  
quakerpoop  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
Arikala  
Element Mage  
FluffiBunni82  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
Xita14  
crazysycochick  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx

Luff to you! And on to the reviewers!!

**ianu alrs**: I...have no idea what your name means. I've thought about it for ten minutes straight and haven't came up with anything. Tell me!!! -begs-

**guns'n'handcuffs**: I'll try! Thank you for the support!

**ChickNaney**: -bows- Thank you! And yes, I plan on doing one sometime soon, but I can't promise it will be Axel and Roxas first. They only just begun! -pets them both; whispers 'it's ok, they still love you!'-

**Gaara's-cookie**: Really? I thought people would be climbing up the walls using Reno and Axel as brothers. Weird. x3 But anywho, Reno's attitude will change soon. That's just because Axel was being rude and all that. Things will clear up soon between their family problems.

**Faye-Silo**: Zomg its Fay-Fay! Mucho luffs. lol Said blonde could be Cloud. -coughs- x3 You're a great support for me continuing this story. I lurf ya!

**quakerpoop**: I'm sorry for your internet! -hands you a hammer- Its...magical! And you flatter me a lot by saying I'm awesome. x3 Makes me feel fluffy bunnies and all! lol Well, here's the next chappy. Enjoyeth!

**This chapter is in both Axel and Roxas PoV.** _(Axel being first, Roxas second.)_

* * *

I paced the room rapidly, rubbing the palms of my hands on my shirt for the dozenth time. All I could think about was the fact I had done it _again_. I promised myself not to get too close to the boy, but that game had ruined it all. He had to go and pick dare when Reno gave him his turn. He shouldn't even be here and it really pissed me off that he had showed up after so long. I had honestly convinced myself he hadn't made it in the world and didn't exist. It made it so much better to cope with life-or so I thought. 

With a disgruntled growl of anger, I lifted the closest thing-being the remote to the television-and threw it in a random direction. It hit the wall above my bed. I didn't care if it left a dent or broke the damn thing, I needed to get my anger and anxiety out. My hands raked through my hair unsteadily and I had to sit on the floor quickly for a moment for a breather, sweat rolling steadily down my face. I hadn't been like this since the day Reno had left. There was something about Reno that stirred the most ridiculous reactions out of people-mine being the worst of the bunch. He even made Roxas **care** if I was getting hurt or yelled at.

Well, that didn't matter. I knew I needed someone right then. I'd probably go insane if I lingered on it any longer. And then the door squeaked open, and in hopes of it being the young blonde boy I've been growing unknown feelings for, I turned around sharply to eye the door. However, it was only Marly. I let out a rush of breath, letting my hands relax and fall into my lap, then let my gaze follow.

"You know, if you keep throwing things, I'm sure you'll create an escape hatch through the wall. Except...it might be hard getting down from a two story house that way," he murmured from the doorway. I heard the click of the door as he closed it and his footsteps as he shuffled across the floor to stop near me. I rubbed my right forearm roughly, keeping my head hung low. "Look, if I can help you, Axel, you know I can. You just have to tell me!"

"I-It's nothing, Marly. Just a little strung up," I replied stubbornly, although I knew he knew what the problem was. I had yelled at him this morning about it.

"I remember my mother always telling me something when I was a kid. She said if I had anything on my mind, I should write it down on a piece of paper, reread it, then do something with it. She found it awkward that I would drown the paper in water then unfold it carefully and hang it on a piece of string like it was laundry. But to me, it felt like I was erasing the problem, since the water diluted the writing to the point that there was none."

When he didn't speak for a moment, I glanced up at him. He was inspecting the room, thinking in the process. He sprung into action when I thought he had gone cold stone statue on me, opening drawers of the desk propped against the wall a couple of feet from the bed. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a green pen and brought it to me. I took it when he held it out, questioning him with a look.

"Take this and write what you think of him. Get it all out of your system, the whole problem. If there isn't enough room on the paper, just use another one and we'll put it together," he explained. "I'm just going to roam around and find something to do for a while. Take your time, really. Sometimes it isn't as easy as people say." He was smiling-I knew it. It wasn't often Marly smiled when nobody was joking or had seen something incredibly funny. He must know a lot about getting rid of problems.

I finally stood up after concluding that sitting on the floor without doing a thing would get me absolutely no where. I took a seat in the chair, setting the paper down on the redwood desk in front of me. I stared down at the blank piece of paper, the green pen gripped tightly in my left hand. It was mocking me-the paper I mean. It just screamed at me like I was some sort of failure. Just like Dad did when Reno walked out of the family picture.

_Betrayal, pain, hardships, remorse, sadness, indecency, anger, solitude. There's more, more that he caused me to feel for leaving me there alone, but that'd take too long to list. I felt I could trust him, confess everything in him, even count on him to get me out of the tightest situations I ran into. But it all changed when he left me with my parents. My Dad didn't have the guts to lay a hand on me-he knew I would call the local CPS and get my ass hauled out of there. He was known to go overboard on several things, and abuse would be a high definition of being on that list. So he settled on verbal abuse. He tried mentally screwing with me, but I wouldn't let him in. I knew his words were full of shit. I knew I was better than what he told me. Just because his parents neglected him didn't mean I had to take it from him._

_After a couple of months, I gave up on them. I hated hearing them bicker and whine about everything every two hours of the day. One subject would be about how they let Reno go, then it melded into the fact they had a useless son-me. I guess you could say it's your typical broken family. I couldn't blame them too much, but I did hate the fact they didn't appreciate what I could do. I could act, I knew that much. If given the chance, I could have shown them that I could cook and take care of everyone, that I could sustain a job and school at the same time. But it didn't work out. I left Sunset Terrace, my home, and went into the heart of Twilight Town. Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia were there. I knew I could count on them, I always could. But they aren't a problem-and never will be, I'm sure-so I'll keep them out of this as much as possible._

_I guess I should just pick up on the day I met Roxas. I mean, he's a good kid and all, but there's something about him that changed me. I've never had to look at a kid twice, a boy to be specific, to decide whether he was cute or not. I just didn't swing that way. But I don't know how it happened, except I found myself wanting to be around him. Sure, I fed Demyx a lie, saying that I liked being his best friend and only that, but I felt some sort of magnet between us. I intimidated him on the first day, to see what he was like. He was completely scared, submissive, and it sparked this weird feeling. I wanted to separate quickly, and it ended up that way. I never thought that his mother would be the person to accept a stranger on the first day-let alone invite them to stay in their house because their oh so clever son figured out I was pretty much a hobo._

_And then things got much worse from then on. I felt...awkward as time passed. Not only did I see Roxas in a new light, but I was beginning to like it. But I fought it as best I could. I had even gone to Demyx for support, but that hadn't helped. I think he knew how confusing and difficult this was because he was avoiding me like a snake would with mothballs. I was glad for the time being, but I think my giant shield of protection from his boyish cuteness was destroyed when he came to me in his time of need. His father was gone, his mother was pregnant, and he needed a shoulder that minute before he ran out. I didn't want him to make the same mistake Reno did. That would leave Sora in a state that I was in, minus the bickering and verbal abuse of two parents and preplaced with the aching pain of taking care of his pregnant mother. I couldn't just let that happen._

_Then..I had this idea of taking the twins to this haunted house Marly knew of, for their birthday, of course. I thought it would be fun. We'd play some games, get to know each other some more, watch movies and get a little crazy every now and then. I didn't expect things to get as crazy as taking the first kiss and enjoying the sensation it gave. I _loved_ kissing Roxas. Even if just one kiss, I felt like I could get addicted to it. And it hurt me when he ran away without explaining. Maybe I could understand if I was in his position, that maybe I had gone too fast or something. I should have thought it through; I didn't regret it, though._

_Then there was...this morning. Reno came back, which was when everything went to hell. My perfect plan of a good birthday vacation was broken into tiny irreplaceable glass pieces. I thought him dead, as said before. It was like seeing the dead walk through the very walls of the house. After our quarrel, Demyx did his appearing act and suggested a game of Truth or Dare. That was when I should have thought things through to prevent my vow to be broken. I didn't want to hurt the kid; he was in enough of an emotional mess and he didn't need me adding to it. I was-I still am-pathetic. And I was even more so confused when he actually did the dare Reno gave him. I was actually afraid for a moment._

_We kissed. I knew they left only ten seconds into it, but I didn't dare pull away. Roxas didn't know the true way of showing emotion in a kiss, I had realized, and when I was given my chance, I took it. I kept it going and got as far as getting him on his back. Then he started murmuring a simple word in a way that scared the living shit out of me. I had hurt him, in some way or another, and I hadn't thought twice. I hated Reno. But I hated myself most of all. I want to kill my brother for being so inconsiderate. I wanted to strangle him to keep his words down his throat. I wanted to drown him to dilute the blood I would make appear. I wanted to_

A knock sounded at the door and I stopped in my quick scribbles on the paper. I skimmed over it, wondering where all of these words had come from. Not from me, it wasn't possible. I wasn't filled with that much emotion or memories. I'd swear to anyone I had pretty much left this behind. Damn Marly for bringing out the worst things in my mind. But..maybe he was helpful.

The knock on my door sounded again and I stuffed the paper in my desk, along with the pen, and took the few steps toward the door. Upon opening it, I saw that it was only Marluxia. He held out a thick-glassed bottle with a thin neck, along with a smallish glass, and I looked the bottle over. Vodka. Not just vodka, but Vanilla Vodka. I'd had it once before, but mixed with orange juice to create a screwdriver. If I had to say anything before or after that to anyone who was inexperienced in drinking, I would tell them to never drink more than two glasses of those (the glass I'm talking about is the three-inch tall ones). After five, you kind of get wasted if not shit-faced. But that was only for those who could stomach alcohol. If any weaker, they wouldn't pass the second glass anyway.

I couldn't pass this up. It wasn't like I'd drink much anyway. I couldn't stomach it like I used to. So I took the bottle from him, but he extended his other hand which held a two liter of Sunkist. "For old times sake," he said with a grin. I mirrored his and grabbed the two liter.

"Thanks..."

"We're thinking about watching a movie in a little bit, so don't get completely wasted, if that's possible. Knowing you, you'd find a way to do it."

With that, the door was closed and I retreated to my desk and poured the first glass of the mixed drink. The first sip was always the worst. The taste of vodka was stronger than the Sunkist; I hadn't put enough of the orange drink in. I'd rather have taste than pure alcohol. The liquid sent a sizzle of sickness to the back of my throat and to my stomach, but I quieted that complaint with another drink. I didn't want to look at that paper again, even if it was the last thing on earth.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I did know I had gone through three screwdrivers before another knock sounded on my door. I stood, slightly woozy, but I walked fine to the door. Swinging it open, I noticed it wasn't Marly this time. About five and a half foot, slightly scrawny, bright blue eyes, mop of blonde hair. Roxas! I grinned widely at him, sort of leaning forward. It was a surprise to see him so soon, after that little speech earlier. He had said a speech, right?

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Roxy!" he exclaimed. Axel seemed as if he was about to tackle me or something, which pretty much scared me.

"Um, hey, Axel. We're gonna start the movie. Are you coming to watch it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course! What movie?" He clamped onto my wrist as he came out of his bedroom, not bothering with his open door, and began dragging me down the hall. But I had to be his support after the first seven steps because he almost stumbled over himself.

"Either Thirteen Ghosts or Signs."

"Oooh, I heard Signs is a good movie. Let's watch Signs!"

Frankly, I didn't like scary movies. Especially when it was going to storm outside. It was already sprinkling lightly and the clouds were gathering fast, but Demyx said it wouldn't come for another half hour if not more. Still, I wasn't looking forward to it. Let's just say that I had a bad memory with storms and all that creepy stuff.

Once we were in the living room, I let go of the drunken redhead and took my seat on the couch closest to the door and farthest from the windows on the right of the room. Marluxia sat alone in his chair on the left side of the room while Demyx and Zexion had the next couch to themselves. My personal couch was sandwiched in between him and Reno in the next chair, then the last couch which held Riku and Sora. It suddenly dawned on me that, if Axel didn't choose any of the other couches, I would be stuck with him. And when he did take his seat, I was sure to move all the way to the opposite end of the couch.

"So..which movie are we watching again?" I asked meekly, resting my chin in the palm of my left hand.

"We decided on Signs!" exclaimed Demyx at the same time the main menu came up on the television. A simple alien movie couldn't hurt, right? Right.

Well, wrong. It was probably only half an hour into the movie, nothing had happened-yet. I watched as the old guy went outside to tend to the dog, then decided it would be oh so fun to go looking into the corn field. I held on tightly to one of the couch cushions while Demyx was yelling "**Don't go in there you stupid retard! ** God, they always make these people _so_ stupid!!!" I couldn't agree more. I would have turned tail and fled inside after giving the dog its food and water.

That was when the movie showed that slither of movement in the cornfield. The alien's leg. I found myself latched onto Axel's arm by that time, uncertain how I had managed to move closer to him within the past half hour. Or maybe both of us were moving toward each other. I couldn't tell and I was just too focused on wondering why the hell we couldn't have watched something better, like Finding Nemo or Number 23. That would have been so much better.

My fingers clenched tighter to Axel's arm when the pattering of rain increased and a flash of lightning made its entrance through the window. I counted the seconds right after it but only got to two before a very large clap of thunder made me leap in my seat.

"Hey, kiddo, I need that arm." I glanced up at Axel, who still seemed a bit out of it from whatever he had been drinking. In all honesty, if it could make me forget about the movie and the storm, I wouldn't mind drinking some of it. I knew it couldn't be those wine coolers in the fridge.

It continued that way for a little while longer. Every time an alien made an appearance or something creepy happened, I latched onto Axel as if he was the only lifeline in the room and half hid my face in the couch cushion in my lap. I did the same for every loud clap of thunder, and eventually he decided it probably would be better to put his arm on the back of the couch, out of reaching distance. That only made me grab for his shirt; if he hadn't had one on, I probably would have went for his leg. Anything to cling onto and partly hide myself with.

Near the end of the movie, I was relieved. It was almost over. But the thing I hated most, even with a scary movie I wasn't fond of, was when I didn't get to see the ending. A chain of lightning flew across the sky, followed by the largest, by far, claps of thunder. The room was plunged into darkness and I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I realized I had practically flung myself on Axel and had my face buried in his chest. I couldn't stop my body from shaking violently, but I looked up at him sheepishly anyway.

"S-sorry. I just don't..like storms much," I choked out, peeling my arms off of him and returning to my seat. I even took the liberty of scooting away a few inches. Usually I never had a problem with storms because Sora was always there to coax me to sleep or think of a way to get my mind off of it. But this night, he was too busy with Riku and the movie. I didn't blame him, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that the silver-haired boy stole all of the attention I would have gotten. Great, now I feel like an attention whore!

I stood from my seat and went into the kitchen, intent on getting one drink and racing to my secluded room for comfort. I did so, but grabbed four of the remaining ten bottles and high tailed it up the stairs. Well, almost. I can't exactly push out the fact I had ran into someone at the top of the stairs, making me let go of all but one bottle. Luckily the floor was carpeted and they didn't break. But that was the least of my problems. I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes just staring down at me. I wanted to say that he was devouring me or something, like I was the only thing left in his vision, but that just sounded creepy, right? Right!

"A-Axel. Hey.. Why aren't you downstairs with the rest?" I asked him stupidly. Of course-no movie, no reason to be downstairs. Especially with two hormonal couples who probably started making out. I didn't want to think about it.

"Um..thought I'd go to my room. I'm thirsty."

"Oh.." I murmured, nodding as I bent down to pick up the bottles. I felt as if he was staring at me, but I refused to look up. Once I had all four bottles, I started around Axel to retreat into my room, but his hand fell on my right shoulder, stilling me.

"You want some? I think I have plenty. I don't want to drink it all by myself." I hesitated, biting my lower lip in thought. "Well, I mean, if I drink too much, I'd get sick and me getting sick means I might just pass out in the bathroom, which isn't good. You get it?"

"Uh..yeah. Sure," I heard myself say. What was I thinking? He was drinking, obviously, and agreeing to go into his room while he was under the influence was suicide. I tried to convince myself the whole way to his room to make up an excuse to leave, but it didn't work. I wanted to spend time with him. Or I could just blame the fact I was scared and just needed someone to hide behind until it passed over. Yeah, that would do nicely. "Oh, wait. I'm gonna put these back in the fridge, since you have stuff to drink in there. I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

I quickly retraced my steps downstairs and into the kitchen, stuffing the bottles where I had gotten them from. I looked up, out of some sort of stupid instinct or something, and at the window just as a bolt of lightning stretched across the sky. My heart jolted and cold sweat appeared on my face and back. I could have sworn I just saw a hunched figure outside of the window, moving across the weeded yard. I backed up without much thought, hitting my hip against the island counter roughly. The pain only lasted a second since my fear was stronger than anything. I just barely pushed the door closed before I raced to the back door, fumbling with the lock to make sure it was impossible to get through. I glanced up briefly and saw another figure and I felt that my heart just leaped into my throat.

"Shit.." I hissed in a low, tight voice.

I stumbled back up the stairs as fast as my feet could take me, shoving Axel's door open and slamming it shut. I locked it quickly and took a moment to breath. My body was shaking more, if it was possible, than when the storm had begun downstairs. Stupid movie with its stupid alien things that seemed so real and its stupid scariness. That was the reason why I hated them so much. When I heard Axel shuffle around behind me, I spun around and sought him out.

"Axel! Axel, there's..._things_ outside of the house! I swear to you, they look like those stupid alien things from the movie. They were sneaking around all slow like and..and all that creepy stuff! There was one in the backyard and then I saw one out the kitchen window. I wouldn't be surprised if we were surrounded! I knew we shouldn't have come here, I knew it, I knew it, I kn-" A hand clamped over my mouth. I barely registered that the older teen had moved from his seat, being so deep into hysterics. We were going to get murdered for being in that haunted house.

"There's nobody here. No one can possibly be in the backyard because the people who used to live here built a nine-foot fence in the backyard. They obviously wanted some sort of odd privacy in the middle of bum-fuck-egypt, you think?" he said. But I ignored him. Instead, I pushed against him and away from his hand.

"No! I _saw_ them! I know I did!" I wasn't going insane. I wasn't hallucinating. I sure as hell didn't have enough to drink to start seeing things. What else could it be?!

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled off of my feet and into the air. I had to think for a moment to see he had flung me over his shoulder. I twisted around so I was looking at the back of his head and pulled mine back to keep from getting poked in the face with his red..soft hair. I didn't put up a fight as he headed for the stairs, thinking of what he was possibly thinking of. Then it hit me: I needed to complain to see what the hell he was up to.

"Axel, what are you doing?" I started, my fingers taking hold of his shirt. He didn't answer, but I felt his shoulders shake lightly. That scared me. "I'm not kidding. What are you doing?"

This time he began laughing lightly so I could hear it. I began to squirm on his shoulder, but his grip was as strong as steel-or something like that. When that didn't work, I pushed against his back and lifted my torso, but that was a mistake. I forgot the wall dipped above the stairs and I ended up getting the back of my head smacked by it. I fell against his back again as I gripped my now-throbbing head with my hands. It couldn't be helped now; I began struggling against him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was kidnapping me like some big caveman and hauling me to some secret lair of his to do what he wanted. I find him being notorious for that already. But instead of some secluded secret room, I found that he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs near the back door.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked. He did as I asked, but I lost balance once my feet touched the ground and fell into the doors behind me. "Jesus, talk about rough. I don't think you should drink anymore, especially if you decide to carry people around like that without notice." I glared up at him, rubbing the sensitive spot on the back of my head. I was going to feel that ten times more tomorrow morning.

"But you really look like you like it rough, Roxy."

My whole body froze then. I stared up at Axel with wide eyes, my breath caught in my throat, and my heart beginning to pound a little harder than it should. He was still kind of drunk, he didn't meant it. And the fact that his hand was slivering behind my back was even more proof that I might be in denial again, that I didn't like anything about him. A lie. A simple white lie that just screamed I was stupid. Even the close proximity of his body and face couldn't even make me react, but I knew I was blushing and sort of expecting something. Something like a kiss.

But all I found was myself falling back on my ass and getting drenched with water. My yellow silk shorts I was still wearing clung to my legs and I knew that my tank, like any other white top, was already see through. I whipped my head to the side to move my hair out of my eyes, but that didn't go too smoothly. It just ended slapping back in my face.

"Cool off for a few minutes, kiddo. You look like you'd just been through a raging inferno."

I reached up and moved my bangs from my eyes to see him smirking and leaning on the wall. His hand had only been searching for the doorknob. I hadn't even heard it click as he unlocked it. Then I felt weak again. He had degraded my strong will to something so meek within a few seconds. I let my hair drop once again and held myself up with my hands while I sat in the rain, thinking. Axel seemed like he was a master at mind games. One moment he seemed drunk and unaware of what he was doing, but the next, he was sober and joking around.

He seemed so much different when I first met him. He seemed like the type who would get annoying-and he did-but then he became something different. I can't explain it, really. There's a lot that I can't explain, but I understood it. And all I had to do was accept it, but there was a big..road block preventing that. Then it came to me; my brother had gotten around it somehow and I just needed to think like him. How could he have possibly done it? Maybe it was a kiss, a kiss he went for instead of the other way around. But no, I'd tried that already, although it was a dare.

My vision began to get blurry and I realized I was being roughly shaken. I blinked my eyes and looked at Axel through my flop of hair, who was next to me with a worried look on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows and just looked at him. What was wrong? I was perfectly fine. A brief flash of light reminded me we were still outside, in the storm. The fact I hadn't been freaking out surprised me-more than anyone would know. I was so wrapped up in Axel and his actions that I hadn't thought twice about where I was.

"Roxas, are you ok?" he asked, shoving his hand under my bangs to feel my forehead. I didn't resist, and his hand eventually slipped away. "You just sat here without moving for a good five minutes. I thought you'd gotten hypothermia!"

I didn't reply, but simply looked him in the eyes. He was genuinely concerned for me and all I had done was sit still in the rain on the ground in deep thought. Funny. Here, I actually thought he was still tipsy. Maybe it was the rain and all. I then noticed the marks underneath his eyes; they hadn't disappeared despite the water. They must be real tattoos. I should use up one of those ten remaining questions, just in case.

"So... are those really tattoos?" I asked, refusing to move my eyes awayfrom them.

"Heh... Yeah."

"Why'd you get them?" I pushed myself up so I was sitting with my legs cross, but I still held myself up with one hand.

"It was a dare a couple of years ago. Demyx got his Mom to approve it, as if I was her son, so I could get it done. She's great."

I leaned in closer, as if inspecting the upside down triangles. I even went as far as to touch one of them. I was rewarded with Axel's face turning a little pink. Hah, he was actually blushing. "Do you drink often?"

"Um..not really. Just...every now and then." His voice was getting a little nervous, I could hear it. Wow, I hadn't expected him to act like that with a little touch and closeness from me. Axel just acted so tough whenever he wanted to and never showed an inkling of nervousness or weakness to anyone else-Reno didn't count, seeing as he was family.

"Do you...miss your family?" I was now on my knees, one hand between us to brace myself so I didn't fall forward. Somehow, I felt I was only vaguely aware of what I was doing. But I also knew this: I _wanted_ to do it.

"S-sometimes. I don't mind living on my..my own, without them I mean." His words paused and he seemed so confused. "Roxas, wha-"

My finger slipped over his lips, my eyes following it, silencing his question. "Can...I kiss you?" I interrupted. I was probably going to remember that my fifteenth question was to see if I could actually kiss him or not. And I knew it'd be in there like glue when he slightly moved his head in a nod. I leaned forward as I removed my finger, pressing my mouth against his. It was different now that I wanted to kiss him and that **I** was the one making the move. I didn't even know what to do, unlike Axel.

I pulled away and just looked at him. All I wanted was to kiss him, nothing more. But now that it was over, I wanted to do it again. So I did, without letting him voice a word. I wished it was more than just simple kisses because it made me feel like that was all I was. Simple, sweet, short and to the point. I hated it. Until Axel winced underneath me. I stopped and pulled back, looking at him. My hands had found themselves in his hair while my face was framed with his own, the tips of his fingers slightly buried beneath the mop of my blonde soaking hair.

"Have you thought about filing down your teeth, Roxas? They hurt if you nip too hard.." he said, summoning an expression that resembled a pouty face. If I had to say the first thing on my mind, I'd say that he looked really really good with wet hair because it hung in his face a little-just enough that would make any person stop and stare for a moment. "You're cold and shivering, kiddo. Let's get inside. Go take a warm shower or something and get some sleep."

I rose an eyebrow at him and backed away from him so I was sitting on the drenched cold ground. "Last I checked, you weren't supposed to act like my Mom."

"Fine! You stay out here and get that hypothermia sickness. You'll regret it!" he said, standing and heading for the door. I moved slightly; was he really going to leave me here alone? The thought of seeing that figure out here and the fact it was still storming (even though it wasn't as bad as earlier) made me think twice.

"O-ok! Ok, I'll come inside.." Life was weird...

* * *

Yesss... life is weird. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to make their school career start soon so they can suffer as I do. -hears little voice saying 'nuuuuu! take pity'- ...Psha! Ooh oh, and my Dad bought the new Korn Cd, I'm so happy. Its a good cd! Well, have to eat dinner and brainstorm small ideas for next story. Luff to you all! 

**_Blaring music off the walls,_**

**_Moonie. -luff-_**


	8. Home Sweet Home With Pizza

AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. School has been exhausting me and I have another essay due this Friday. I've also been drowning myself in math so I can get that done in time (Geometry is...eh. That's the only word I can think of to explain it!) So...again, I'm sorry. And I hope you like this chapter, although much doesn't happen

_(6134 words)_

**Faves/Alerts**

ChickNaney  
Faye Silo  
Gaaras-Cookie  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
guns'n'handcuffs  
quakerpoop  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
Arikala  
Element Mage  
FluffiBunni82  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
Xita14  
crazysycochick  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx  
Caethes  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade

**Reviews:**

**ChickNaney: **Yush! There's always someone who shouts that in a group; Demyx was the highest candidate, since Axel was kinda drunkish... x3

**Faye Silo:** Heehee. I love all my chapters, even if I am disappointed in how they are or something. I guess I'm just a proud writer? Anywho, really glad you love my story. -hugglez-

**Caethes:** -blinkblink- You flatter me..! -major blushage- lol It makes me happy that you're happy about the story. I'll try and keep up on expectations! -salutes-

**guns'n'handcuffs:** -fluffy luff- x3

**Gaara's-Cookie:** Well, when I explained the part about the aliens, that's pretty much how I felt. x3 It scared the bahibees out of me during that one scene with the kids at the party; that green alien just skulked out of the bushes. -shivers- And of course I wouldn't forget about the 20 Questions game. What kind of writer would I be if I just up and left that out? -big devilish grin- I like how you evaluate my story, by the way, and how you try and predict the future of the story. It lets me know my readers are digging deep instead of just reading it. -luff-

**ianu alrs:** Axel did respond back, but since it was in Roxas' PoV, he was more into his thoughts about himself than actually what was happening. Hence the fact Axel's hands were on his face when they stopped kissing. :) (ItaNaru is ItachixNaruto, right? Or is it completely over my head? lol)

Enjoy! (Roxas PoV)

* * *

I didn't know when I fell asleep. And I hardly remembered when I first woke up-only that I had. A few details were in my mind, though. Like the fact that I was warm and comfortable. There was the sound of light rain on the roof, but it didn't scare me. It was just light rain, after all. Not a storm. The bed I was in seemed bigger, but I felt like I had the same space as usual. Then I flipped over onto my stomach and wrapped my arm around the body pillow next to me and drifted back to sleep.

The dream I had was..more than awkward. At first it was normal, showing my every day life routine on a weekday. Sora, Axel and I were walking into town to the theater where we practiced our play. But we didn't use the front door like usual; we had went through the side door, like a V.I.P. type of way. Everyone that was part of the play was there and accounted for, except for Kairi. I didn't know why. Usually she was always there and being the best actress there is. I was still jealous of her, without a doubt. Too bad murder is a crime.

I didn't remember much after that, but the scene changed. Everyone was dressed in their costumes and I heard the low voices of several people coming from the direction of the stage. An audience? Was this the premier of our play for school? No, if it was, then we'd _be_ at school. Duh. I walked around, seeing Sora and Riku laughing with Marluxia-that was strange. Hayner, Pence and Olette were rushing in to change. That was even more strange than the first sight. Olette was rarely late. The shadowy figures of Demyx and Zexion were in a corner and anyone could guess what they were doing.

I shuffled around a corner and then paused. Is it possible to feel emotions when someone is dreaming? I swear it felt real. The pain and crushing feeling of my heart was..unbearable, to say the least. I knew one of them was Axel-his spiky red hair was hard to miss, seeing as he was only partly finished getting ready for the play. But the other figure, a small petite shadow in front of him, was what set the trigger of bells off. It looked like another boy, but a specific detail on the chest signified it as a girl. Who was _she_? It wasn't Kairi. Her hair went just past her shoulders. This girl's hair was shorter, only above her shoulders, and seemed like it was slicked back.

My dream-self stepped forward quickly, or maybe he was running. I didn't know. But I remember pushing that girl away after she glanced at me with those dark blue eyes of hers and actually wanting to beat the living daylights out of her for being so close to Axel. Then I was looking at him, at those deep jade eyes of his that held all of his emotions. But this time, they were masked. His face was blank and he just simply looked at me like I was some sort of ghost.

_"I thought you were better than this!"_ I heard him yell suddenly. That confused me, but not my dream-self. I simply slapped him and...felt tears on my face? Anger and sadness. This wasn't reality. It was just a dream.

And it was proven so when I opened my eyes a second time. I glanced at the digital clock on the dresser, the red numbers glaring at me. It was only eight in the morning. Obviously I had slept a while since I last woke up. I let my head hit the pillow underneath my head and raised a hand to rub at my tired, drooping eyes. Then I felt the drying trails on my face. I stared at the ceiling in shock; was I crying because of that dream? I didn't even have feelings like that for him.

I muffled a groan by turning my face into the pillow, my body following along. That was when I remembered..I didn't have a digital clock on my dresser. I slowly turned my head to the right, biting my lower lip hard. A muscle near my eye twitched when I saw the messy lop of red hair on the pillow next to mine and I knew that I hadn't hugged a body pillow earlier. It had been Axel. I looked over his face; it was serene and calm, almost angelic if there had been a soft yellow light illuminating his face. It was completely different compared to yesterday's events.

I found myself touching his face, my finger on his left cheek where the upside down triangle lay. If anything, I had to say it resembled a tear; it was black for the sorrow and anguish, the shape a triangle because it was possibly hard for him to cry. I didn't know anything of the background except that it was a dare, but that was my opinion on it. I'd wait if he wanted to tell me if there was a meaning behind them or not.

I retracted my hand as if burned seconds later, realizing my actions. Not only was he really good looking, but he had somehow made me cope with the fact I was infatuated with him. Yes, I came to terms with the fact I'm bisexual. But that didn't mean I was comfortable about being this way with another male. I don't know-it was still odd, simply put. Like Sora had told me, it took him a while to deal with it. I have to do the same.

I started to move away and work on the tangle of the sheet around me, but I felt a thin arm wrap around my waist and pull me slightly. My heart leaped and my body ceased movement. I was hoping to get away and out of the bed without having to wake up the peacefully sleeping redhead. I guess I could lay there for a moment or two. During that moment, I wished that some of the sheet were around Axel so I could have had an easier escape. With a second glance at him, I noticed he wasn't covered at all. Not only that, but he wasn't wearing a shirt-and neither was I. In fact, I was wearing a pair of black and white checkered cotton pajama bottoms.

All right, I had enough. I just wasn't used to this yet. I carefully moved his arm off of me with my free one and scooted backward at the same time. When I thought I was home free, I turned to my right to free my sheet-infested arm. I didn't think about the fact I was near the edge of the bed and hopelessly struggled with my useless arms; I was just not equipped to think in the morning. Landing on the floor with a light _thump_, I let out a low groan and rubbed at my forehead as soon as I pushed myself up.

"Stupid sheets..Couldn't find someone else to torture and constrain against their will. No, it had to be me. Things like this _always_ happen to me.." I murmured, jerking the sheet off of me and setting it back on the bed. That was when I noticed a certain older teen propped up on their elbow, staring at me. All I could do was stare back. Or maybe that's just what I wanted to do. "Sorry... Just had some problems. See, finer than sand. Go back to sleep."

I saw him raise an eyebrow, but he slid back down onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow. Whether he actually went back to sleep or not, I didn't know. I stood from my seat on the ground and looked around the room. Papers were scattered on the floor, reminding me of what really happened the night before. Of course-Axel wasn't some sort of awkward rapist or whatever. He just didn't seem like the type, plus he was only seventeen. My mind was really warped...

I started picking up the papers, glancing at them as I did. Some held games of Tic-Tac-Toe and Dots and Boxes, while others were doodled on. I refrained from laughing aloud, not wanting to wake up Axel. After gathering all of the papers, I looked for a place to put them; the desk was a likely candidate. Upon opening the drawer, I dropped them in there. But I paused after registering a paper inside. I moved ours aside and looked at that paper again. The handwriting was slightly sloppy but sort of...neat, in a way. I guessed it was Axel's handwriting.

I glanced at the first words and immediately I was confused. Axel, the one that was laying in the bed a few feet from me, was the one who felt like this? Could he actually feel anything more than the rambunctious, teasing, hyper emotions I've seen in him? Other than the anger and hurt from Reno appearing, but that seemed different. I continued onto the next sentence. Several people flashed through my mind that he could have been talking about, and for some reason, I had added myself to that list. I wasn't sure why I had to target myself, or maybe I knew I wasn't he best of people and could easily be accused of something (I simply blamed the fact I was too pessimistic for my own good).

I was only half finished with the next sentence when a hand came out of nowhere (in fact, from my left) and snatched the paper out of my hand. I winced out of instinct and flashed a sheepish smile at the half naked redhead that now stood in front of me. I had to be honest: I was embarrassed at being caught reading. I knew it was impossible for a person to actually fall asleep or even listen to me. I really have grown weaker.

"Did your Mom ever tell you that you're too nosy?" he questioned, stuffing the paper back in the drawer and closing it with a slight slam. I dropped my eyes to the ground, my mouth working to say something, but I couldn't summon any words to retort. I gave up and simply sighed, shrugging my shoulders as my answer. "Well, we're leaving in a couple of hours. Better eat and get your things together, ok?"

I nodded and left the room. Something fruity sounded good for breakfast, and at the thought, my stomach clenched and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're hungry..." I said to it, going downstairs. I never did break the habit of talking to my stomach.

In the kitchen, I started to shuffle through the cabinets. Upon hearing footsteps entering, I glanced toward the both doors and saw that Reno was slowly making his way toward the main hall. Probably to use the bathroom. I went back to searching and finally found the stash of cereal in the far bottom left cabinet. I grabbed the Fruity Pebbles, a bowl from the third top cabinet and a spoon from the fifth drawer-which was located under the right side of the sink. It was when I finished pouring my cereal did I hear footsteps again.

Maybe it was instinct that makes people curious, which leads to them looking over their shoulder constantly. It wasn't the fact they were paranoid or wanted to make sure their guess was right, but just because it was engraved into their brain. The point I'm getting at is, in the back of my mind, I knew it was Reno coming back from the bathroom. This time, I noticed he was wearing pajama bottoms like the rest of the male populace in the house, most likely (other than my brother; he always wore boxers, usually with some sort of childish image printed all over them). My attention was drawn to the scar that ran across his stomach and wondered what job he had done before now.

At the last second, I tore my gaze away and went to get the milk from the fridge. I knew he had stopped to look at me; his feet weren't moving. When they did, though, I let out a soft sigh of relief and went back to my cereal, poured the milk, then placed the Fruity Pebbles and milk back where I had gotten it.

Let's just say this: Fruity Pebbles is one of the best cereals out there. Why? Because they were these little crispy things, like Rice Crispy cereal, but packed with fruity flavors. The breakfast food in itself wasn't exactly as healthy as real fruit, but it was still really good. The best part of it? It turns the milk an odd color, like Cocoa Puffs turn it into chocolate milk.

I turned around as I took the first flavor-filled bite and paused in the middle of chewing. Reno was still standing there, staring at me as if I was some sort of trophy. I rose an eyebrow at him in question as I began to chew again, but didn't voice my question until I was done. "And...you're staring at me why?"

He didn't answer, only shrugged. I had to remind myself to never shrug to answer someone's question again; it annoyed the shit out of me, and I wouldn't be surprised if it did anyone else. I took a seat at the table and continued to eat my cereal. Demyx joined us seconds later. He, however, was wearing a baby blue shirt that was two sizes too large for him along with his ducky pajama bottoms. I smirked and finished my food, placing the bowl in the sink after rinsing it out.

"Nice to see you disconnected from Axel, Roxas," he said. I heard the smile in his voice and turned to glare at him menacingly, but apparently I wasn't all that threatening since he only laughed.

"I'm going to get my things ready. I'll see you guys in a bit," I said, disappearing from their view as quickly as possible.

Once in my secluded sanctuary, I began pulling clothes from the dresser and stuffed them into my bag. I honestly didn't want to go home now, not for another couple of days. This had felt like a vacation from the every day routine I had; maybe Axel was an improvement and would help change that around a bit. Well, not counting the whole infatuation thing, that is. I slowed in packing my bag, my thoughts turning to Reno. Now that he was in town, where was he staying? Surely he hadn't gotten a hotel room, since he had come straight to this house.

With a sigh and a suppressed groan, I let my bag settle on the bed and turned around to head back downstairs. But a knock interrupted my journey when I took two steps toward the door. Rolling my eyes, I jerked it open. I didn't like being interrupted when I had my mind set on something. Or maybe it wasn't, since said redhead was standing in front of my door. I stared at him stupidly before blinking and scratched at a pretend itch on the back of my head.

"Um..yeah?" I asked. He rudely pushed his way into the room, reaching over my head to close the door. I should have held tightly and kept it open, but I'm not the brightest of all people. "W-what is it?"

"So, I heard from a friend that's a friend of a friend of my brother. That's the only reason why I know he's been living with you, and the only reason why I knew where you lived to get the place you guys were staying at," he said up front. Ok, whatever. I didn't really care about that. I waited patiently for him to continue. "I just wanted to know what he's like nowadays. He isn't like the brat I knew way back when in Sunset Terrace. He's really changed." Uh-huh... "And seeing as you guys look like best friends or something like that, I thought I'd ask you. So..could you tell me?"

Strange...

"Uh..." I started, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't too sure about telling him. One side said do it, he's Axel's brother, for crying out loud. But another side said don't, Axel obviously doesn't like him that much, brother or not. I should be respectful. I stared at Reno for a few seconds, pondering my decisions. His face said that he actually was being serious and he really wanted to know, and his eyes struck me the most. They resembled Axel's, although a serene sky blue replaced the emerald hue. They showed every emotion, but his was clashed together in a confused manner. I finally broke down and took a seat on the ground, pressing my bare back against the smooth door behind me. "Well, he's like Axel, for one. He was sort of annoying when we first met. But I kinda figured out he didn't have a permanent home on the first day, so my mom ended up inviting him to stay at the house for a while. During the first couple of days, he was really weird and he liked to tease people and all. But after a while, he began to act weird and I felt weird and then we avoided each other. Only until four days ago, then he brought Sora and me here for three days for our birthday. Actually, he made the plans with his friends, but that doesn't matter. He pretty much hasn't changed much since then. Except when you came around, then he showed emotions I hadn't really seen him show before."

I looked up at the redhead and saw him nodding slowly from his seat on the bed. Reno stood, then sat in front of me. I wanted to question his curiosity and wondered why he had to bother me about it now. I had stuff to pack, dammit!

"Look, Reno, I would really like to fill you in about Axel, but I bar-"

"So what about you two? What's happening?" The way he had leaned forward made me wince and try and back up, but I forgot I had myself pinned against the door, of all places. I sent up a silent prayer that he didn't try and advance on me.

"W-well, not much. I guess..." I said, shifting uncomfortably under his stare. I looked away and clenched my hands into fists at my sides. What the hell was his problem? Did I have something on my face? In my teeth. What?!

"What about that? Did he give you that?" I felt his finger feather across my neck and I instinctively swatted it away, a light blush appearing on my face from the touch. I didn't have anything on my neck.

"Give me what?" I asked. I was getting angry now from under the pressure he was asserting on me.

"I thought we made a promise, Cloud. How could you go and break it?" That clicked. He wasn't sober at all. In fact, when I looked at his eyes, I realized that was the reason why they were so mixed up in emotions. And the fact he had been staring at me earlier, and the way he kept looking at me like some fantasy was happening in his head. He was thinking of some other person he knew and he was drunk this time. I thought I had to be careful around Axel, but now I see that his brother was probably worse than him.

"I-I'm not Cloud! I'm Roxas. Reno, get away!" I said, using my hands and feet to push myself to the side. His hand slammed against the edge of the door, escaping my only way out. My voice was lodged in my throat now, unable to yell for Axel or my brother. I could only think of what Reno was going to do. Hopefully just say some words and leave in anger, then forget about the whole thing later. My prayer wasn't coming to save me any time soon.

A knock sounded above my head on the door, followed by the door being pushed open slightly. Reno only slammed his other hand against it, closing it. Whoever it was was probably stunned or too pissed now to say anything. I felt the redhead's breath on my neck. I had to admit, even to myself, that it sort of turned me on-he looked like Axel, for crying out loud! If they were true twins, I probably would have just stopped resisting and made out with him (I only say that because that's usually what happens in these situations...). Instead, I was fed up with his advances.

I lifted my knee under his crouched form, connecting it with my target-his groin. I didn't take any time to look at his face and relish his pain, but pushed him off roughly and turned around on my knees to swing the door open. I flew outside of it on my feet, bumping into a body and bouncing back against the wall. I couldn't help but clutch the back of my head and slide to the floor from the pain, then glare up at the figure that had blocked my escape. It was Axel.

"You're brother is crazy!" I hissed loudly, scrambling away from the door to the middle of the hallway. He had a questionable look on his face until Reno stumbled to the doorway.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed hotly.

"You...!" Axel grabbed Reno by the back of the neck. The move seemed to instantly sober the older brother quickly and he gave Axel an innocent smile.

"Hey, little bro... What's up?" he asked.

"Your inflated lungs if you don't tell me what you were doing in Roxas' room and why he's scared like it was storming outside," he snapped. His jade eyes, his best features next to his hair and stomach (I don't know why I like his stomach; maybe because it isn't too muscular but still really..nice...) were sharp and narrowed only on his brother. I felt lucky that I haven't been under that particular stare.

"R-Roxas? I do-Ok! Ok! I just wanted to talk to him and..um.."

"He was gonna rape me!" I blurted out. I pushed two fingers to my mouth immediately, shocked at my own words. I knew I was blushing bad by the time the two brothers looked at me and I wished I could have died on the spot. "I.."

"Have every right to think that. He's known for pushing his boundaries and showing his thoughts, rather than speak them," growled Axel.

"Like you?" I added boldly. I instantly regretted it, bu it _was_ true. I saw him let go of Reno, who rubbed at his neck and shot a dark look over at him.

"Yeah..I guess." I took this chance to get to my feet so I didn't seem so feeble. I hated feeling like the weakest link. "Anyway, I was just going to tell you we're leaving as soon as everyone is ready. It might be better to get back to your house than stay here a couple more hours." I nodded, watching as he turned and left. Reno glanced at me once, offered an apologetic smile, then trailed after his younger brother. I stood there a moment, evaluating the situation.

I shook my head, confused already. Maybe it was just better if I finished packing and got downstairs. I wondered if Marluxia's Envoy was still parked in the shrubs near the house. I'd just laugh if it had up and disappeared all the way out here.

I completed my packing as I stuffed the last shirt inside and zipped it up, then shouldered it as I went for my guitar. I always had a habit of bringing something I knew I probably wouldn't use, but I didn't like leaving my instrument behind in case I came up with something that needed a tune. I guess it's a part of me, in some sense. I left the room and trudged down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group. We lounged around boredly, but by the time Axel and Reno came down to join us, Demyx had somehow gotten a minor cut on his arm. (He, of course, started freaking like it was a life or death situation in attempt to make Zexion show he really did care about him; it didn't work too well.)

"All right! Let's hurry and pack, then head out. The old dusty atmosphere of this place is suffocating me," muttered Axel, shouldering his single medium-sized bag.

Everyone followed suit, neatly packing the bags in the back of the hunter green Envoy parked at the end of the walkway. We had to put one of the back seats down and resituate the bags once to make room for everyone, now that we had Reno. It now looked like a small cubby hole when someone looked through the right door, enough to fit at least three of four people. I was stuck squeezing myself into the space behind the passenger's seat since we had to stick Reno in the vehicle with us. Luckily, he was stuffed in the way back, the farthest away from me. Marluxia had taken the back seat that hadn't been put down, simply stating that he had a right since it was his vehicle. No one complained.

That left Sora, Riku, and Zexion sitting comfortably in the back with Reno and me. Demyx had obviously taken shotgun the first chance he had. Everyone was silent when Axel got into the driver's seat. It was only seconds before an argument started.

"What the hell?! I don't want him in the front! Get somebody else up here!"

"But you promised I could ride shotgun on the way here. You can't take back your word!"

"The hell I can! Get out of the passenger's seat."

"**Axel**!" everyone, including me, shouted simultaneously. He kept silent and started the Envoy and began our trip back home.

Along the way, we thought of the weirdest games. Well, Sora and Demyx did. The rest of us just played along until we got sick of it. It might only be an hour's worth of driving, but it was still boring.

"I spy...something blue!" said Demyx. We still had another twenty minutes and everyone was getting cranky, frustrated and cramped.

"The sky," replied Zexion oh-so-enthusiastically. "I spy someone stupid."

"Oh! Oh, I know this one! It's Axel, right? Righ-ow!!" I rolled my eyes. I was in desperate need to get out of that cramped position (I wouldn't be surprised if I had imprints of my knees on my arms).

I guess I might have dazed out on the rest of the way home. Before I knew it, the Envoy halted to a stop and half of the vehicle emptied within three seconds. The door behind me opened and I sucked in my breath as I fell backward. But I never hit the ground; Axel had caught me, and I looked up at him. I must of had a funny look on my face because he ended up laughing as he helped me to my feet.

"What..?"

"Nothing, kid. Just get your stuff and let's get inside. Reno has other stuff to do, so we might not see him around for a couple of hours." Thank God. I quickly snatched my bag and started for my house, and in a matter of minutes, I was laying flat on my bed. I was so happy to be home I wanted to cry. Not that I hated being away and had a little fun. It's just the simple 'There's No Place Like Home' quote.

I stayed there about ten more minutes, then decided it would be better to look for Mom. I left my room and went upstairs further, knocking on her bedroom door. No answer. I ventured downstairs, glanced out the back door, but there was still no sign of her. I didn't bother to check the living room, since she was barely in there-only every so often to watch her show or a random movie. I headed straight for the kitchen, where I found a note stuck to the fridge. I took it off and read it quickly.

_Went to go shopping at eight. I'll be back soon._

_Love you boys._

_P.S. You can start making the pizza. Teach Axel so he doesn't feel left out!_

I glanced at the green numbers on the microwave; it was only 9:15 a.m. She'd be back around ten thirty or eleven, knowing her. I set the paper down on the counter and looked at the stuff on the counter. Enough to make a pizza and a half; she always bought more in case we ended up eating half of the toppings. It was a Hikari thing, she said. I tapped my fingers on the counter in thought, then turned toward the doorway.

"Sora! Mom wants us to make pizza!" I shouted up the stairs. I got a muffled reply back only seconds afterward and knew that he didn't want to make any pizza. Story short: he was busy. Axel appeared in the kitchen (I had noticed he'd changed clothes; he was now wearing a pair of gray stonewashed jeans that had flames leading from the bottom hems and reached the knee in three different shades of green. His shirt hugged his chest and had a a group of skeletons with one arm slung over each other, and underneath were the words 'Graves of the Endless Fall') and I gave him a smirk. "Wanna make some pizza? Homemade. Mom usually makes it, but we learned from the best. Well, Sora isn't gonna make it-he's too busy."

"Sure. Never made my own pizza before."

"Oh, it's fun. The crust is really thick and Sora and I usually sneak extra cheese into it to make it really really cheesy. Next to P-zones, it's really awesome." I started on getting the pizza crust ready, following the instructions on the box. A few minutes later, I had a bowl of dough ready and let it set for a couple of minutes. I was so excited that I was doing this on my own, and instructing someone at that. Maybe I could be a chef in the future!

"Hey, Roxas." I turned away from the counter to look at Axel, a smile plastered on my face. I was actually having fun, a different kind of fun than at the old house. "I wanted to apologize for what my brother was trying to pull earlier this morning. Reno isn't usually like that, or anything since he'd shown up, really. I don't know what he was doing or where he was, but I think maybe it has something to do with how he acts now."

"Don't worry about it, Axel. He was drinking! I don't blame him..much," I said. I added the last part a bit lower, but I knew Axel still heard it. "If anything, he came to talk mostly. Things just got a little weird when he started calling me Cloud and got a little close."

"Well, did you have fun?" He leaned one hip against the counter. I couldn't help but stare at it for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"Yeah. It felt good to get out of the house for a little bit."

"That's good.." I turned back to the counter behind me and looked at the dough. Mom had always said wait a good five to ten minutes after making the dough (don't ask me why, that's just the way she does it), then start to spread it around on the round pizza pan. I dug it out from under the sink, where all of our large pans were located, and placed it down gently before retrieving the flour. Getting some of it on my hands, I began to knead it onto the pan. It only took me five minutes to do it, and do it neatly-which was a new record for me.

"All right! Time for the toppings," I said, motioning Axel closer. I opened the jar of pizza sauce, the bag of cheese, the package of pepperoni and the containers which held sliced up olives, onions and mushrooms. I pulled two spoons from the silverware drawer, handing one to Axel, then got a spoonful of the pizza sauce. I slapped it on the dough, which was followed by Axel's, and we ended up doing this little fight with our spoons to see who could spread it faster and better.

I suddenly felt something light smack me in the face and I looked over at Axel as I reached a hand up to my cheek. Pizza sauce. I quirked an eyebrow at him; so he wanted to play that game, huh? I shrugged and continued finishing up the pizza sauce on the dough, but at the last second-when he began spreading the sauce with me-I lifted my spoon and let loose the small bit that was still on it. I was victorious when it hit him in the middle of the forehead and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. I didn't know if I could have reacted to the next thing he pulled on me, whether I was laughing or not.

I was forced onto the ground somehow, Axel straddled on top of me. He was holding the jar of pizza sauce in one hand, the other with the spoon. I felt my face heat up several degrees (I could have probably been a human heater, no doubt), and the cool floor against the small of my back felt better than ever. The thoughts that flashed through my mind didn't _seem_ like they were my thoughts. I mean, I don't image people spreading that stuff over me and then licking it up real slow like. Not even Naminé made me think thoughts like that.

My so-called 'fantasy' was put to an abrupt stop when I felt the cool sauce on my face and the sound of Axel's light laughter reached my ears. I began to struggle, pulling his hand away from my face. "What are you doing?!" I asked fervently.

"Making a mustache and other funny shapes on your face with pizza sauce, what else?" he replied smoothly. He turned away, but didn't get off of me, when he went for the bag of cheese and also the package of pepperoni. I know I should have been fighting like a wild animal to get him off, but I couldn't help it. I was curious as to what kind of mind he had and this was one of those moments where I could probably get under his skin and find out a part of the true Axel.

He slapped two of the pepperonis on my face, my cheeks to be exact, then sprinkled cheese on my sauce mustache and my eyebrows. He was a complete kid on the inside, obviously. But maybe an artist? A food artist. I wasn't sure; those were the first thoughts to pop into my mind. I scrunched up my face, then began to struggle under him. No, I wasn't having a hard time breathing with him on top of me, but I just didn't want to take the chance of someone walking in and getting the wrong impression.

"It's a masterpiece!" he said with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, more playfully than annoyed, then peeled off one of the pepperonis from my face and popped it into my mouth.

"What about that pizza?" I asked calmly. (The toppings he had decorated my face with felt weird when I talked.) He held up a finger, his mouth open to say something. He probably thought better of it because it closed, and seconds later his stomach rumbled in protest.

"Fine. Just because I listen to my stomach will I stop from pulverizing you for ruining my masterpiece..." he murmured, standing from his seat. "Oh, by the way, you're pretty comfortable. Like a couch."

"Uh-huh..." I got to my own feet and wiped off the decorations and rinsed my face off. As much as I probably wouldn't mind it, I couldn't let Axel get in the way of making the pizza. Mom would be annoyed if we didn't get it done, though she wouldn't show it. It's common sense to us Hikari boys.

* * *

Pshka. I like that word.. Pshka.. x3 I used to say "psha" just because, but I like it with a 'k'.

Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one will be special. -teeheegigglesnort- (sexy, eh? I know)

_**Deadbeat exhausted...**_

_**Moonie -luff-**_


	9. A Moment's Reprieve Together

AN: Helloooo! Yess...late update (for me at least). But, I found out I might have an essay due EVERY Friday for Advanced Composition (my english class). So don't be afraid if I don't update every day/every other day for a bit. I don't plan to go hiatus any time soon. And if I have to, I'd be sure to let you guys know with an update! I'm not heartless. :) As for lemon scenes, I'm not a pro at it. And there will be **_no_** sex scenes; otherwise, yes, but no sex. I'm basing this off of those good relationships where people don't rush into sex and regret. x3 Don't be disappointed!

(Oh, this is an edit. I forgot to put it in this morning before I went to bed lol) Um, I'm already working on a sequel to the story. I created a really good ending to this one and had continuous ideas for after that ending, so I'm building that up during my free time at school. Just wanted you guys to know. :)

_3403__words)_

**Faves/Alerts**

ChickNaney  
Faye Silo  
Gaaras-Cookie  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
guns'n'handcuffs  
quakerpoop  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
Arikala  
Element Mage  
FluffiBunni82  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
Xita-Cat  
crazysycochick  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx  
Caethes  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade  
crystal13moon  
Schectersona

**Reviews:**

**Caethes:** I try to update frequently so people don't think I'm going on hiatus suddenly. Plus, when I get an idea, I have to either write it or type it (typing is preferred since I type way faster than I write!)

**ChickNaney:** :)

**Fallen Wind Rider:** I take it that's making it from scratch? x3 I don't make mine from scratch; he was using the pre-made one where you just mix it together, like my mom and I do. It's just faster and easier for us, plus we get yummy crust from it. -drool- Glad you like the imagery; I try to make it so my readers are able to see it clearly in their head and feel the emotions.

**guns'n'handcuffs:** Yay! In fact, I had pizza the night before I typed that chapter. It was delicious. My mom makes great home made pizzas. -hungry now- x.x Glad you love this story. -luffs- to you!

**Gaaras-Cookie: **LOL I really love how you summed it up! Made me giggle over time. x3 And yes, Axel is pretty much Bipolar, but I think I make it really subtle. I'm not sure though... depends on how I want to make him feel sometimes:)

**debma:** R-reno pizza?! WHERE!?!?! -tackles ads-

**fullofmisery:** Here's your update! Hope you like it, even though it doesn't have anything to do with Roxas and Axel. :)

**Faye Silo:** Yay! Yes, I know. I thought maybe Axel should develop a sexy laugh from here on out. Mainly when he's sitting on Roxas. -nodnod; evil sly grin- lol And I might just copyright Pshka! I mean, I don't see anyone else using it, ever. But I could be wrong. o.o

Well, enjoy the story! **Sora** PoV!!

* * *

"My bed!" I exclaimed. I jumped forward and landed on the foam-mattress bed that was mine at home. I missed it like crazy, I have to admit that much. The old springy beds at that old stuffy house just wasn't good and it made my back ache on the second night. It was a killer. I rolled onto my back and looked at Riku, who was closing the door to my bedroom; I always had that thing closed, whether he was here or not. It was a privacy thing.

"You obviously missed home." I frowned at his tone of voice. He'd been sounding like that since the second day, something that began hurting me as well as the springy bed.

"You aren't aching about that one night, are you? Come on, Riku, lighten up!" His aquamarine eyes rolled upward and I put on my famous pouty face. "I wouldn't have minded, really. It's just that.. I didn't want anything to go on when there were so many people there! For all we know, Axel could have walked in when he wanted to; he did it when I was talking to Roxas. How would you have felt then?"

He answered me with silence, then let out a sigh. He understood now. I scrambled around on my bed and swung my legs over the edge, swinging them slightly. I wanted him to be happy and not mope around. The main reason I had rushed us to my room was to be alone, and to leave Roxas alone with Axel. I knew they'd click if I gave them space, especially since we were at home. It isn't every day my little brother comes to be for advice when he has an infatuation he's confused about. Even more so if it's a guy.

"So, what about that birthday present?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned those bright eyes on me and instantly felt as if I was the only person he ever saw-that special feeling.

"It won't have much meaning now. It isn't your birthday, so it won't be as special..." he muttered. God, he was killing me. He needed to shed that depressive skin.

"Everything has a meaning, whether it's my birthday or not, Riku. If it's between us, it'll always have meaning."

"You don't get it, Sora. You never get these sort of things! I meant to give it to you on your birthday; it was _meant_ for your **birthday**," he argued, stepping closer as he did little maneuvers with his hands.

"Don't act as if I'm still nine! We've been together for two years," I replied back hotly, but not in anger. I guess I was known for holding my temper easily. "Remember when I was late for the movies fifteen months ago? You missed a whole thirty minutes of the movie because of me, but we still had fun. I made sure we did. And you said that it was one of the best days you've had for a long time. It went bad, and it was delayed, but it still meant something! So who says this won't mean anything?"

"It..it isn't the same thing! That was just a date!" he retorted as he began to pace between the walls of my room.

"And this is just my birthday, Riku! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" I had stood from the bed at this point with my arms crossed over my chest. My anger was beginning to smolder from impatience-he was so thick headed it was ridiculous. "Why can't you just give me my present here and now and things will be good? How can it not be that simple?" I hated fighting. This wasn't the first time, but I still hated it. It made me think we could drift so far apart we might decide to end the relationship. And I'm pretty sure I'm in far too deep to be able to do that.

"Why can't it be that simple? Because it isn't an object to make it simple, Sora. It isn't something I can put in a box, wrap it up and give it to you with a simple 'Happy Birthday.'" I was slightly confused. If it wasn't something he could give to me as a gift, what was he talking about? I reached out to him and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his steps. Apparently the question was obvious on my face or something, because he smirked and shook his head. "No, I wasn't going to seduce you into sex or anything. That..I don't think either of us are ready for. At least, I don't think _I_ am. I know it's been two years, but I don't want to rush things. You saw what happened to some of the kids at school; after their little night of joy, they ended up breaking away from each other after a week because things didn't feel the same anymore. I don't want that happening."

"Me neither. But..what is your present?" I asked, feeling relieved. The fighting was over for now, thankfully. But I was still on edge with that smirk on Riku's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said huskily. I couldn't help but blush when he talked like that. It was too sexy. Yes, sexy. I often describe him with that word, along with seductive, mysterious and torturous. He was also a big tease.

"Uh...well, yeah. I would. It **is** my present, you know..." I pushed. I watched as he looked away momentarily, the smirk fading away and his eyes rolling heavenward. I began to think I had done something wrong, or maybe said something wrong. My grip tightened on his hand nervously. I was proven wrong about myself the moment he spoke.

"If you say so!" He was pretty damn quick-probably quicker than I've ever seen Roxas move in my whole life (and he's pretty fast for a kid who always sits in his room to play his guitar for a long time). I was pressed back against my bed, his hands holding me down by my wrists. I looked up at his aquamarine eyes just before I felt something move between my legs slowly until they stopped between my thighs. Ok, so I got the picture of his present. I wasn't going to complain, though, and it seemed like forever between the moment he was staring down at me to when he finally kissed me. It wasn't right to keep someone waiting in that sort of position.

I didn't hesitate to give way to him when I felt his tongue brush over my lower lip, and met him fiercly when he delved his tongue in my mouth. It felt as if sparks of lightning were in my blood just from his touch alone-sizzling to life, dying out when it coarsed through my body, only to restart again after each movement he made. It seemed to match my quick heartbeat in a matter of seconds. Too bad his grip hadn't loosened on my wrists; I didn't particularly like being held down, but the feeling kind of turned me on. I just wasn't the dominate type like he was. I don't think anybody in the Hikari family was the dominate type except Dad, not even Roxas with his nasty attitude.

I lifted a leg onto the bed to push myself farther, so my feet weren't dangling over the bed. I didn't count on it being the one between Riku's legs, and once I'd brought it up all the way, it grazed his groin. He gasped in the midst of the kiss and I let out one of my own, but I wasn't sure what the reason was. His teeth had snapped together on my lower lip just as his own knee moved up farther between my legs. Either my gasp was one of pain or one of..pleasure. Or it could have been both.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I retorted sharply in a low voice, licking the small drop of blood from my lip.

"Well, that's your present then. You ruined the rest!" His hands finally slacked on my wrists, but I didn't move. I was too surprised.

"What? That's it? Just because I unsettled your oh-so-tender area?" I couldn't help but tease even though I was disappointed. I thought maybe it would help him to change his mind.

"Uh..yeah. I don't have _that_ much self control. At least I think before continuing," he said. Riku crawled off of me, went to the stereo, and switched it on. A song from Adema blared from the speakers at a medium volume. Contented, Riku returned to the bed and settled himself on my right. I glanced at him after a few seconds of thinking and simply stared hard at him. I had to decided between yes or no, whether I should or shouldn't. I lifted myself up and crawled on top of his legs to stare straight at Riku, and got a curious look from him. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking..." I said. "Don't bother me." He gave me his 'uh-huh' look and I continued to debate between my answers. It was hard and I didn't see how he could decide quickly about all of his actions. It, honestly, made me a bit mad. Which helped me decide to be the opposite of what I usually am. I leaned forward, putting one hand on the bed to support most of my weight, and using my other hand to undo the buttons to his dark gray button-up shirt. I didn't look up at him to see his expression, but pressed on with my meticulous work of my master plan that developed.

It wasn't until I crawled forward, stradling his waist in the process, to plant a kiss on his mouth did I see his face. His lips were slightly apart and his eyes, half hidden beneath his silvery-light gray hair, were still staring at my hands although they had halted on his stomach. I took advantage of his slow reaction and followed through. I pressed my mouth against his, grazing my teeth against his bottom lip until he finally reacted. He rose a hand to my chest as if to stop me and push me away, but Riku opened his mouth more and gave me leeway to control. My hands slithered to either side of his face, pushing my fingers into his hair as I explored thoroughly as he had done to me several times before. It felt so different being the one in control, but so...so good.

I pulled away only for a few seconds to breath, ready to get back into action, but I heard Roxas' voice down below, even over the music Riku had turned on. I'd figure to ignore it and leaned toward Riku, but he separated us with one finger that pointed toward the door. I scowled, but subsided and leaped off of the bed and stumbled over to the door. I threw it open enough to stick my head out, cursing my little brother's timing in his question.

"No, Roxas, I'm busy. Leave me alone!" I shouted in a rush, then slammed the door shut and locked it in the process. Roxas never knocked unless it was locked, and I didn't want him walking in on us making out. Looking back at Riku over my shoulder, I saw that he only moved so he was resting against the pillows instead of the wall. I guess it was better than sitting in a position that would eventually hurt his back.

I hurried back over to the bed, pouncing on top of the foamy softness. I started moving between Riku's legs again to resume my seat over his waist, but his knees locked themselves to my sides and refrained my movement. I stared flatly at him, trying to possibly intimidate him with my stare, but I doubt it worked. Maybe it was because he didn't like being so submissive and helpless. I couldn't help but grin at that thought because he hadn't completely burned my master plan to ashes. In fact, I'm pretty sure this was perfect.

I slid my hands forward on the bed as I leaned my upper body down, almost like a stretching cat. The fact I could see his jaw clench and his eyes narrow at me was enough to tell me it was working. I rubbed my cheek lightly against his shirt, moving it so his bare stomach was revealed again. He had perfect abs, and I wondered how he could have possibly kept them over the summer, since he always wanted to spend time with me. Maybe it was whenever he was at home. Either way, it was a major turn on. Glancing up at his face for a brief moment, I adventured further and pressed a light kiss on his stomach. I laid another kiss on the other side of his bellybutton, then nipped that same spot lightly. That made him take a sharp breath inward, almost making a sound, and grasp my forearms tightly, so I snaked my tongue out to sooth it gently. I tried to pull my arms free of his grip, but found it difficult to get them loose from his hold. If he wanted to play rough, then I could go without my arms. Teeth were just as good.

I slid back as best as I could, the movement causing my shirt to ride up a little since Riku's leg weren't going to give way, whether he wanted my dominance or not (I was confused about it because he didn't want me to do anything, but he wasn't letting me move back). I hooked my teeth on the fabric of his tan cargo pants just above the button and saw his stomach tense. But I didn't stop to examine his features. I pulled sharply, releasing the button from its hold, then went to work on the zipper. Riku's voice finally spoke up.

"S-sora..." I stopped, letting go of the zipper half way down, and looked up at him. I didn't know what he was thinking or anything, but I was kind of enjoying the torture I was putting him through. I glanced at my right hand, willing him to let go; I was surprised when he let his fingers slack on both of my hands enough for me to pull them away, but he wasn't relaxed enough to cease his hold on my torso, damn him. Without letting him get another word in to try and stop me, I finished unzipping his pants and slipped my hand inside boldly. That finally awarded me a sound I'd been waiting for; I succeeded in being able to be dominant. Now I had a new goal: please him! It was the only thing I could do in return for all those times he'd been careful with me.

I worked on moving his pants over his hips, but before I could do much at all, Riku leaned forward and grasped my shoulders; at least his knees had relished their hold on me. He pulled me up so I could sit comfortably on my knees and pressed his mouth against mine roughly. I squeezed his shaft slightly, earning a jump from him. His fingers were digging into my shoulders, but the pain-if any-was barely there.

"Are you gonna make this easier for me or do I have to force that, too?" I asked as he tried to collect himself under my grasp. He opened his eyes to reveal smoldering baby blue colored eyes; I always loved how his eyes got brighter in these kind of situations. I smirked when he took a moment to think, staring hard at me while he did, then leaned back on his hands after a moment's hesitation. I began pulling at his pants with both of my hands to get them out of the way, then worked on his boxers. If Riku wasn't so nervous about being under my control, I probably would have been in the middle of this, but he had to go and be stubborn. Hopefully he wasn't like this in the future-if we _did_ have a future together.

I grasped his shaft once again and moved my hand up and down slowly. I watched Riku's reaction, how he bit the right corner of his bottom lip and curled his fingers tightly into the sheet of the bed. When he grabbed the back of my neck as he moved forward and pulled me close for a kiss, I melted into him and let him have his moment's control. But I continued to arouse him to a painful point, speeding up my movements even more so when he managed to get me open my mouth and initiate a battle between our tongues.

I pushed my free hand against his dampened chest and pushed him away and down onto the bed, moving back so I could lean down and take him into my mouth. I slid my tongue around, as if I was battling Riku's tongue, but gentler. His fingers had almost instantly threaded themselves into my hair and grasped hard. I heard a moan escape him again for the second time-or third. He could have done it earlier, but I hadn't really been paying attention much to sounds, especially with 'Giving In' blaring in the background.

It wasn't long before Riku released his grip from my hair, and I was able to sit up. It was only a minor sign that told me he was almost there. He sat up and kissed me once more, but when he came seconds later, he simply held me tighter and moaned his pleasure into my mouth. I let him go, spreading my fingers over the right side of his stomach as he kissed me deeply and roughly; probably punishment for going out of order, in my mind, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"So much for a present.." he murmured after pulling away. I smiled widely at him and leaned my weight on his chest. Riku, being the lazy bum he was, just fell backward. I didn't even care if the sticky mess got on my shirt-it was white anyway.

"You know you liked it," I said into the side of his neck. I pushed myself up and pulled began to pull his boxers and pants back up. Only because I thought it'd be better that way. "Just think of it as a thank you for all the stuff you've done for me, ok?"

"Sure thing, Sora. Now...I gotta go take a shower." I moved off of him and watched as he got off of the bed. Riku pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, most likely thankful it hadn't gotten dirty like mine had, and I couldn't help but laugh a little when his cargo pants began to fall slightly until they rested on his hips and let the trim of his boxers show. He looked really...really irresistable then.

"Uh, make sure you clean that up before you just waltz out of the room. You never know when Roxas is gonna come up here to tell us something stupid, like the pizza is ready or whatever," I advised, stripping off my own shirt and laying on my stomach. I scrunched my feather-down pillow underneath my chin comfortably.

When Riku left to take his shower, I leaped from the bed and gathered a few clothes of my own-no doubt did I smell like..us. I kicked my dirty shirt to the side of my room and dashed out of my room, heading for the downstairs bathroom. I hadn't expected to run into Roxas in the middle of the stairs.

"Hey, pizza is done. What are you running for?" he asked.

"I thought I'd take a shower before Mom got home. I haven't taken one yet today. I'll be in the kitchen in a few," I answered, moving around him and down the stairs to avoid further questions. Sure, he might know we were together, but he didn't need to know what we did when we did it and all that. It'd be too much information for my poor little brother to handle.

* * *

Well, a special chapter as promised. AkuRoku won't happen yet, sorry! They've only just started a bumpy infatuation. x3 I know you guys understand. So major kudos to you for being patient. Ummm...stayed up for a total of 4-5 hours straight (10pm-3:50am) typing this chapter because I don't like disappointing people. And I'm pretty bummed I haven't been able to read ANY of my faved fics lately. :( I miss them... -teardrop- Anyway, hope you readers enjoy!! 

_**Inhaling caffeine at a high rate to stay up,**_

_**Moonie -luff-**_


	10. Her Threat My Confession

**AN**: Ello Jellos! Sorry this update was really really late. I haven't been having a good week (mainly because of annoying insert choice words here!!!! people in a couple of my classes and major heatage in Indiana) so I've been working choppily throughout the time I've spent on the computer. I hope this chapter is good! Um...so yeah. Oh, and I'd like to say this story is a bigger hit than my first (and I'm not surprised because my first really was crappy with all those short chapters! -dies from embarrassment-). Only 9 chapters and already 40 reviews. I love you guys. :) And it's almost at 2500 hits. So that's really cool for me. Just looking at my progress on this story, and the fact that you guys honestly like it and all that, makes me smile even in my foul mood. So pat yourself on the back and award yourself a cookie for making Moonie keep her spirits up a good amount during the past week. And I can safely tell you guys I've got good grades: A+, A (2), A- and one B+ (my french! GAH!!! but it's so easy. :( stupid summative/formative crap!!!) Anywho, enough about my silly drama-onto the other stuff!!

_(3732 words)_

**Faves/Alerts**** (If I miss anyone, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get all of you! x3)**  
ChickNaney  
Faye Silo  
Gaaras-Cookie  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
guns'n'handcuffs  
quakerpoop  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
Arikala  
Element Mage  
FluffiBunni82  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
Xita-Cat  
crazysycochick  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx  
Caethes  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade  
crystal13moon  
Schectersona  
rainaria  
R A I N E xx

**Reviews:**

**guns'n'handcuffs**:D Drool my fan, drool!!!! lol

**fullofmisery**: I'm working on it, no worries:) They'll be together before you know it! Maybe. Imagine? -runs away before she gets pummelled-

**ChickNaney**: Yes.. that's the only way I could have put it. That's exactly why I don't think in the early morning because I tend to limit my words, which is bad. :(

**Gaaras-Cookie**: Really? I thought someone out in the crowd would think it was a possibility. Man, I'm bad at thinking then! lol And no worries, I never go sleepless! Its a usual thing that I stay up til at least 3 or 4 in the morning on the weekends. :)

**Faye Silo**: Yays! -hugglez- I'll be waiting for that chapter like a dog begs for food. :) Great smiley, eh? I know. I just thought it up because my dog is beside me. Laaame, right? Yes. Right. -cough- but...yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Stalker! -tacklehugglomp- wait... no this isn't right. Just pretend that didn't happen! -runs away in fear...?-

**quakerpoop**: Haha, Riku just strikes me as that type of person (don't ask why... I'm an oddball to think that way prolly). And I've always read Sora being the hyper immature-ish bouncy ball, so I wanted to make him different for once! And yes, it's building. And it will build horribly until.. this chapter:D Uh oh spoiled it! Better get to reading!!! -luffs back- :)

Well, onto reading! Enjoy. :)

* * *

The rest of that day, the one with the pizza, had gone ok. Sora didn't stick around to eat at the table, like usual, so Axel and I decided on watching a movie. Mom came home only half an hour after we finished our share of pizza (it was probably about fourty minutes into the movie by then, but I'm guestimating) and found us passed out on the couch. Thankfully we weren't cuddled up like before so she could take pictures. Secretly, I probably wouldn't have minded. But I would have made a fuss to be sure to cover up my developing crush. 

The rest of the weekend had gone pretty good, too. We didn't get too close, simply because I refused to when I was home. Mom was nearly always there unless she went shopping or do a couple of errands. Axel tried hard to convince me to hang out with him, but I didn't want to take a chance. Who knows what a simple, stupid crush could lead to, right? Right.

Since school was starting soon, we didn't have to go to the theater. I was relieved because I was tired of saying the same boring lines over and over again that the mayor had. He was the most boring character in the whole thing, with his bipolarness and whatnot. Or maybe he was two-faced, since he had..y'know..two faces.

Reno had come back to the house yesterday like a happy ball of sunshine, along with a friend of his. Judging from Axel's reaction, he didn't know this tall..hairless guy. Reno had introduced him as Rude, his working buddy. He'd also explained their job was to 'discreetly intrude into neighboring cities and countries to steal goods and murder bad people and come back victorious.' I didn't believe him, not with that description. But I did believe he must have a dangerous job; I still remembered that scar on his chest. Mom was gullible for such stories, apparently, because she offered them housing in our new guest room, a.k.a. the empty room down the hallway from my room. I didn't use it, so I wasn't going to complain.

It was now Thursday. I didn't feel ready for school tomorrow. Not with Axel around, and the fact some pretty weird things had happened over the summer. It had been pretty good up until Mom had surprised us with the whole play thing. Well, it wasn't entirely bad, but facts are facts: I hated acting. I liked to play instruments, not pretend to be a nonexistent being to be entertainment for the local people of Twilight Town. I guess I'm being a little over-dramatic, but what else am I supposed to think?!

_Nothing,_ I reminded myself as I rummaged through my drawers. I needed a shirt to match my baggy storm gray cargo pants. I finally settled on a black-and-yellow striped long-sleeve undershirt with a storm gray shirt to overlap it. I only wore a long-sleeve because it was suppose to be really chilly cloudy today. _Nothing at all._

I stepped out of my room, intent on getting out of the house today. It wasn't until I was at the bottom of the stairs that I ran into my brother.

"Hey, Roxas, where ya going?"

"Out. I just need some space for thinking and all. Tomorrow is school after all," I replied nonchalantly.

"Mind if I tagged along for a little bit? I'm heading to the train station to meet up with Kairi and Riku," he said.

"Sure."

We both put our shoes on quickly and left home. I only wanted away from Axel; Sora most likely wanted to be with Riku. During the whole walk, though, we didn't say a thing. Maybe there wasn't any words to say between us, nothing new. It was forty minutes after we had left that Sora finally parted and headed toward the train station nearby. I kept walking, shoving my hands into the pockets of my cargo pants.

The simple sounds of Twilight Town then set in. I thought about different things, like how school was going to be like this year. Definitely different, since it's tenth grade. And the fact Axel, and his friends of course, were going to be there wasn't too comforting. At least I think it wasn't comforting... Anyway, it didn't matter. I couldn't change it any more than I could change the principal. I'd only seen him once, Mr. Akekurasu, and I'm not afraid to admit he was really creepy.

I looked up in time to see the flashing 'stop' symbol across the street and ceased walking. It took me a few seconds, but I suddenly realized where I was standing. I had somehow circled back around town and ended up where I had caught Naminé. I raked a hand through my gel-free hair, uncaring if it became any more messed up, and then let it run down my face until it fell to my side. Just the sight of the place made that hurt come back tenfold, as if reopening an old, horrible wound. I have to be honest, I wish I'd run into this spot on a nicer, sunnier day than today. Because the gray cloudy sky made it seem really...really depressing.

"Well, I tried being nice to you. But apparently that isn't going to work..." I blinked, furrowing my eyebrows. Was I hearing voices now? "Roxas, I'm talking to you. Turn around!"

I did so. And I saw Naminé looking at me in anger and frustration. She was never good at hiding her temper when she seemed ignored by the people she wanted attention from. Mostly me. It was actually surprising that she was talking to me after what I'd done to her play toy. Or maybe that was all the guy was: a play toy for her boredom.

"Look, Roxas. I really want us to be together again. I miss you. I can do better, and I can make up for what happened."

"No, Naminé. You ruined it. There's no way you can just 'make up for what happened.' It won't make me forget," I replied back hotly, shaking my head.

"Then what is it? Do you want sex? Because if that will let me have you to myself, fine! Do with me what you want!" Naminé pleaded, taking a step toward me. I took one back in fear.

"W-what?!"

"I'll let you, Roxas. Anything. And if you mess up, I won't tell anyone. I just want _you_."

"Naminé, I **don't** want to have sex with you! I don't want **anything** from you!" I shouted at her as her fingers found a grasp on my left sleeve. "You're selling yourself out and you're only fifteen. Nobody would want to be with a girl like that unless they're scumbags, rapists, perverts-"

"Fine." Her dark look made me shiver and I was glad she had relinquished her hold on me. "If you don't get back together with me, I'll tell everyone your little secret. Not only will the students at Twilight Town High School treat you differently, but they'll treat you like an outcast. Sure, some may pity you, but that's because they'd never want to be in your shoes. Think on it, Hikari. I won't wait forever for your answer."

I stared at her back as she almost literally skipped away. She couldn't possibly know about... Axel and me...could she? If she did, then that was some major bad news. I couldn't let her go around spreading that kind of information around school. It would ruin my image, and Sora's as well. It would even drag Axel into it and possibly his friends, too. I couldn't let that happen.

I numbly began to walk back home. My possible good day was ruined, thanks to a certain evil devil spawn of a girl. In fact, I felt like I had my own little personal raincloud above my head, stalking me around every corner, nook and cranny. By the time I'd reached two blocks away from my house, it began to rain lightly. I muttered a few choice words under my breath, but didn't speed up. What was the use? I'd get drenched in time anyway.

It practically began pouring by the time I stepped through my front door, but luckily I wasn't soaked to the bones. My hair was slightly matted, but not plastered to my face like it usually would be. My clothes were ok; they would dry in time, anyway. With a sigh, I glanced around the hall, thinking of what to do next. Not much would be able to help lighten my mood. And the fact that the house was pretty damn silent scared me.

A book. That'd be perfect to do, I guess. I kicked off my black and white skater shoes and trudged straight to the bookshelf in the living room, which was in the right corner of the room once through the door. Blindly, I picked out a random book from the fantasy shelf and flipped it open to the bookmark (most of our books had bookmarks in them; mainly from me, since it's rare that I finish a book). I had only gotten through about seven pages before I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Roxas! You wanna watch a movie?" Axel. I couldn't believe he was so pushy and persistent. Shoot me now, please. I'm not in the mood.

"Uh..not right now," I said from my seat on the cream colored chair. I was reading a book-a very important book, actually-and wasn't interested in a movie. That was my excuse, anyway.

"Oh...well, I was just wondering." I went back to reading my book, ignoring the fact he was still lingering nearby. In fact, he was now sitting on the couch, trying to seem as if it didn't matter that I had shot him down once again that week.

"You wanna help me out on my acting? Be Sally?" I tore my eyes away from the page of the book to look at him flatly for his sudden comment. He wasn't getting the point. But when I opened my mouth, he continued quickly. "Kairi's late and I've really been wanting to get some practicing in. I've pretty much taken a week off of that."

I closed my mouth in a snap. Kairi was coming over? No way was that little redhead going to come to _my_ house just to practice with Axel. She could drown in the rain for all I cared. "Whatever.." I muttered, closing the book and setting it on the stand to my right. I ignored the smug grin on Axel's face as I left the room and went into the main hall. Then I remembered I didn't know where the hell we were practicing.

"Let's go to the garden. I work better there, no joke," he said, coming up behind me. He held out the script and I took it, waving him away with a hand as if annoyed, and continued to the garden in the backyard. It was off-limits, sure, but what Mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Plus I doubted we'd be out there long; it was still sprinkling, but luckily (I guess..) we had little awnings to open over certain areas. I took a seat on one of the benches, putting the awning up before I did so the script didn't get damaged. The bench was surrounded by white Lilacs, thornless roses, German Iris' and an odd named one that starts with an H. Um..He..Hepti..Hepatica? Yeah, that was it. Mom had a weird sense of taste for flowers, but I guess they were..pretty...in a sense.

I began reading over Sally's parts, memorizing them easily since she didn't talk much. He didn't really expect me to sing her solo, right? Better not. In fact, where was Axel? I glanced up, only to see him enter the garden with two bottles of water. At least he was thoughtful.

"I'm not singing, I hope you know that," I stated right away.

"Of course not! Well, maybe a little. I'm having a problem with the ending, actually."

"Oh, ok. I guess a little singing won't hurt.." I said, half thinking aloud. I set the script down on the bench and stood. My fingers gripped the hem of the long-sleeve undershirt and pulled slightly. Yeah, I was nervous. I was acting a girl for crying out loud. When Axel handed me an earphone from his split headset, I simply stared at it.

"So we can listen to the finale song before Jack and Sally's part. It would feel weird if we just started in the middle of it."

I nodded my head and slipped it into my ear, then listened as the music blasted into my ear.

_Jack is back now, everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween_

I couldn't help but teeter slightly on my feet while we had to wait. Why was I doing this again?

_What's this?  
What's this?  
I haven't got a clue  
What's this?  
Why it's completely new  
What's this?_

Oh, right. I was jealous because of Kairi, I guess.

_Must be a Christmas thing  
What's this?  
It's really very strange  
This is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
What's this?  
What's this? _

I don't know why I felt jealous. I didn't have a reason to. A guy should be kissing a girl anyway, not another guy.

_"My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side.  
Where we can gaze into the stars."_

Axel's voice broke me out of my thoughts and caused me to look up at him. But I instantly responded and sung with him on the next stanza despite being buried in my thoughts.

"_And sit together, now and forever.  
For it is plain as anyone can see.  
We're simply meant to be."_

Then it hit me, and it hit me hard. I had forgotten there was a kissing scene at the end of the movie, and no doubt was there one at the end of this script. But before I could actually evaluate the situation in my mind, I found myself leaning up to him. Axel's hands were already on my shoulders as if hurrying me forward, and our mouths connected. He probably had this planned since the moment he asked me, and I couldn't help but feel stupid that I'd fallen for his trick. Kairi wasn't coming over because she was with Sora and Riku. I had thought he'd make it into more than a simple kiss. He quickly broke the contact between us, however, but he kept his face centimeters from mine. How the hell did I feel disappoint from this? For all those times he'd randomly kissed me, why couldn't he make this one actually count as a good first kiss that I _knew_ was going to happen? Despite the fact that it was only seconds before it happened, at least.

Well, I did feel that disappointment. And I wasn't going to take it. I hated being led on and abandoned at the last second. My hands grasped the front of his shirt tightly, as if it could keep him from backing away, and leaned in again, crashing my mouth on top of his forcefully. I think I may have surprised him. Not because I was the one kissing him again, but because I felt that I needed it. Not even Naminé's threat, a girl I'd once enjoyed being with every day of my life since we'd been together, could make me avoid my own actions. Plus, I was still thinking on it, wasn't I? This wasn't stepping out of the boundary-yet.

However, I had to admit that I was delaying. I'm pretty sure only a minute or so had passed with just simple kissing; I wasn't exactly..._absolutely_ ready for something. Get what I mean? I know, confusing. Get used to it. I'm a pretty damn confusing guy right now. Axel nipped roughly on my lower lip, so that didn't help at all. On instinct, I had opened my mouth to mutter something, but he took his chance to dominate and bend my will and swept his tongue inside to start a heat-rising battle. I knew right off the bat he was going to win. He had me under his thumb within seconds, putting this fiery, burning inferno in the pit of my stomach and inside of my mind to burn every sane thought and feeling.

My hands had found their way to Axel's neck, pulling him closer as I tilted my head slightly to the side and closed my eyes completely. My two shirts were now clinging to me like I was clinging to the older boy, and I felt his hands, warm, against my cold, soaked back as they pressed against the small of my back. His tongue worked its magic, examining every inch, nook and cranny while heat consumed my face. I couldn't help but utter a small sound and squirm between him and his hold on me. It may have been too much because Axel broke the kiss abruptly to breath in sharply.

That was when I realized we were pretty much body to body, the only separation being our clothes. This was totally a 'whoa' moment because it was way too fast for my mind to comprehend. Despite the fact I told myself to cool down and back off, I just stood there dumbly and stared into his jade eyes. They were smoky and hazy with something close to lust, or it could be passion. I haven't learned much of his looks lately. But there was obviously something there, and it hinted that there was obviously something more than just a spark between us. That was the scariest part.

I shifted my feet slightly, and that caused both of us to realize we should definitely move. I stepped back as he retreated his hands and sat on the bench. Quickly, I snatched the script and slapped it onto my lap while leaning forward with one elbow propped on my knee so I could rest my chin in my palm. I knew my face was as red as a ripe apple; Axel's face was the same way, in fact. I'm pretty sure if we hadn't stopped completely like that, we would have never noticed how..._pleasurable_ our little make out session was. We'd never noticed it the last two or three times, anyway...

I ruffled my hair after a few calming minutes and sighed. Number sixteen. "Did you plan this?" I asked, my voice sounding foreign. Axel looked at me from his seat on the wet ground.

"Well... I was just wanting a small kiss," he answered, raising his eyebrows. Yeah, it was my fault. I was caught red-handed. So I simply nodded to his answer and looked around.

"When I avoid you, and say no to hanging out with you, it isn't because I don't like you, y'know," I said suddenly. I felt this had to be said to him, face to face. "It's that I'm just not used to this. I..can't be going around creating make-out sessions with you every chance we get. I-it's nice, but.. I don't..Ugh, all I ask is that you don't push it after something like this happens. If I really..really do like you like that, then I don't want us to rush into a crap load of stuff and make it into an emotional mess!" Silence answered my small speech. Then laughter. I looked at the redhead confused.

"You're a weird kid, you know that, Rox? You're like a girl." I stared at him flately and threw the only thing I had at him: the script. "Hey! Don't ruin this! I don't want to run to the theater to ask Saïx for another copy!" he exclaimed, throwing the packet of pages back at me. It missed and hit the back of the bench to land on the seat. The first few pages lay bent under the slight weight of the dozens of papers, but neither of us moved to fix it.

"People like you give me reasons to be abusive," I replied hotly.

"People like me? How am I like? Sexy beyo-"

"Simple: annoying and smart-ass remarks. My brother is one of them, too, but I'm beginning to believe you may be worse."

"Oh, you might wanna get out of the rain. You were feeling kinda chilly, so you might get a cold," he said, interrupting the current subject. I rolled my eyes and stood. I didn't want to argue; enough had happened and I needed a break from everything-including the world. I went ahead and began toward the house, but a hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back slightly. I looked over my shoulder to look at Axel, who only grinned before leaning in and laying a chaste kiss on my cheek. I glared at him, but my cheeks flared a bright pink as I stubbornly shook him off and disappeared inside. His ego was now inflated tenfold than earlier-great speech, Roxas.

I slowly trudged upstairs to my room, stripping off my wet clothes and donning a drier, comfier pajama outfit: a pair of cotton white sweatpants (with a black dog print decoration to boot). I swept my plain black comb-the one I kept in my room only-through my hair before I slipped under the blanket. I couldn't sleep, I knew that much. So I just stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking of Axel.

And the fact that I heard the rain beginning to pour down harder made me wonder why we always, or rather 99.9 percent of the time so far, kissed when water was involved. First it was the hot tub (the dare thing doesn't count right now!), then the rain in the fenced in backyard, then the rain again in my own backyard. Not even the light thunder in the background had sent that beginner's jolt of fear driving up my spine for the oncoming storm of the week. He seemed to make everything go away. That was normal, right? Oh well. I could ask Sora later. Right now, I was tired, so I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. Who knows, maybe I'd dream Naminé was gone forever and everything will be better in the morning.

* * *

Hurrrr... I wanted to finish this ASAP because I _**wanted **_to update!!! Hope you guys likey the chapter. Drama happens next chap. -gasp- And it's on the first day of school. Jebus. Don't you guys have drama when you start school? I do. It's...ridiculous. :( 

Oh, well... I had to edit this in here (doubt many people missed it! haha) but here's what those flowers mean:

_White Lilac_: youthful innocence  
_Rose (thornless)_: love at first sight, early attachment  
_Iris (German)_: Flame  
_Hepatica_: Confidence

Anyway, please review to your heart's content! Don't be afraid to ask questions, request something to happen ( sorry, sex is not a request. That's far; I can imply it but it isn't in my heart to make it a part of the story this time-I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST TIME. :) ) Uh... be supportive? Whatever. Just don't be harshly crude because it will make me frown. Like this:(

lol Love you guys! -goes to help her GaiaOnline team- AEKEA WILL WIN DAMMIT!!!!

_**Dreaming of her sequel,**_

_**Moonie -luff-**_


	11. A Case of Bad Luck

**AN**: Fuufuufuufuufuu. x3 I've been really sick lately because I had tonsillitis. This is actually the second time it's popped up, so my doctor is going to make it happen! I ge them out next year most likely (the hospital people or whoever kept refusing and said I needed to have it 4 TIMES in ONE year; that's a bunch of bull). IT IS PAINFUL! . .;; Every time I swallowed, at least. Oh well... I live. Hello world! I've sorta taken my time on this chapter even though I had a lot of ideas for it. Sorry if its choppy and bleh, because to be honest, I wrote over half of it when I was sick.

Umm...lessee.. Oh, I put up some links on my profile! You should look at them; especially if you are a literate person and you like to roleplay. Because it'd be fun to roleplay. Yes, I made the KH RP site; it was recent, so that's why its little activity. Plus I haven't really gotten around to telling many people about it yet. Hopefully some of you are up for it! -luffs- Uhhh.. yeah, my GaiaOnline person, and Esnips is a place you can download music/image/whatever is on there. I have some music uploaded and still working on it. (To download, you need an account; its free no worries). Enough ranting! To the other stuffs.

_(6923 words)_

**Faves/Alerts (If I miss anyone, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get all of you! x3)**  
ChickNaney  
Faye Silo  
Gaaras-Cookie  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
pepsichan91  
quakerpoop  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
Arikala  
Element Mage  
FluffiBunni82  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Silver Tears 11  
Xita-Cat  
crazysycochick  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx  
Caethes  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade  
crystal13moon  
Schectersona  
rainaria  
R A I N E xx  
Moogles With Flamethrowers  
Chaos Book  
soraslilangel

**Reviews**:

**Chicknaney**: Ugh, I know so many of those people at my school alone I just had to corporate someone like them into the story. Poor Nami was the perfect target. hehe Anyway, that was goal! To make people seem like real people in real life because its supposed to mirror it in a way. Glad it made an effect. x3

**pepsichan91**: lawl x3 -hands muffins with red and blue icing and little Axel/Roxas decorations sticking from it- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..makes ME drool...

**Faye Silo**:) -luffs-

**fullofmisery**: lawl well that person was a nubbish nub. I'm more of a computer geek than most, so yay! Oh, and Congo Rats on the win. You're one of the good people I met on the Durem team (I seriously ran into a lot of rotten ones and not any good ones except you hehe)

**Gaaras-Cookie**: -major blushage- Tribute to me? x3 I'm uber flattered, no joke. That's a first evar! -superduperubertackleglomphugz- hehe You're so attentive to my story. You roxors. lol

Well, onto the story, luffs! Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, eggs 'n bakey! Get up, get up, get up!" 

I groaned and turned onto my side, ignoring the shuffling behind me as I pulled my blanket over my head. I didn't **want** to get up. I hated getting up early. What was the point in getting up around six or seven in the morning, anyway? Personally, I could learn it all on my own. I didn't need the school or the teachers or the very complicated theorems for a math problem. Plus, bacon made my tummy hurt most of the time.

"Come on, people! It's 6:30! We gotta get moving so we'll be to school on time," he said. I snuggled deeper in my bed, hoping that Reno would give up But, you know how it is when you get two magnets and face them toward each other, but one is negative and the other positive? They sort of click together when they get that magnetic pull. That's what happened in my head after a few seconds and I shot straight up in my bed, turning around as I did.

"_We_?" said Axel and I simultaneously. He was up as well, one foot against his brother's chest to keep him from pouncing on the once half tired boy. I wouldn't doubt if we both had a look of fear on our faces.

"Yes, we!"

"Why you?" asked the younger redhead spastically.

"Well, I'm still young! I never got to finish school, anyway. If I really want a good job down the road, I have to have an education, right?"

"Uh, no, Reno. I think you have a..a very wonderful job. Why don't you go back to that and leave little Twilight Town in peace, eh?" he insisted sarcastically in a sweet voice. Axel pushed against his chest with his foot and got himself into a sitting position. Reno, as odd as it seemed for the eccentric morning doer, didn't stumble at all and simply leaned on the door frame with ease.

"I think he wants to see that one guy. Cloud," I said, interrupting their small brotherly feud.

"Well, you got a smart one, Axy. It's rare to find a girl, or a guy for your case, like _that_. So don't let him go!"

I was relieved when Reno disappeared from the room-happily, I might add. Whatever that guy was on to be so lively in the morning, I think I might want some of it. Well, maybe next time. I flopped backward onto my bed again, returning the blanket over my face.

"No way are you going back to sleep. He's right; we have to get ready for school or we'll be late." I felt Axel tug on the blanket. Once it uncovered my face, I just shot him the flattest stare I could muster up. It apparently worked effectively because he threw the blanket back on top of my head. "I don't know about you, Rox, but I get the feeling you really...aren't a morning person. Especially at six in the morning," he said a bit sheepishly.

"You don't say.." I muttered, pulling the blanket off and getting to my feet. My mother was the last person I needed to come barging into my room to be sure I was up and ready for school.

I quickly got dressed, pulling my black, white and gray camouflouge pants on when he wasn't looking. I wanted to avoid anything Axel might have deviously planned or was beginning to work on that very second. He was respectful, yes, but with that little confession of mine, I wasn't too sure anymore. Just call me superstitious. I snatched a shirt from my drawer without looking, which turned out to be a completely white save for the small black design near the bottom, and hastily pulled it on (and I knew he was watching me) before dashing out of the room to fix my hair. I think I might actually talk to Mom about getting another 'guest room' so I could have mine back. I couldn't do this every morning.

By the time I was finished gelling my hair, I saw that it was 7:15. I only had about five minutes to chow down on breakfast before I had to leave. I walked to school mainly because the bus was an embarrassment, and I obviously couldn't drive yet. On the way downstairs, I peeked inside of my room. There was no sign of Axel, so I snatched my black-and-white checkered beanie, my matching wristband, and my black zip-up hoodie. I guess I was pretty bland in the color department, but they were my favorite colored pair! I bordered obsessive, as said by Mother Dearest. Plus, it wasn't like I was the most interesting kid, so why try and be interesting with colors? Exactly my point.

In the kitchen, I slid into my regular seat at the table and waited while Mom was cooking. I hadn't bothered to look over her shoulder. Just the smell alone told me it was pancakes and toast with a side glass of orange juice. I pulled the wristband onto my left wrist in boredom, then looked at the table. Axel had taken a seat at the right end, sporting a pair of dark blue baggy Levi's and a black shirt that said "_I'm mean because you're stupid_." But Sora was no where in sight.

"Uh, Mom? Where's Sora? Is he still sleeping?" Sora was never late when it came to getting up. In fact, he was always my alarm for the morning.

"No, honey. He got a ride to school with Riku and Kairi. He's such a sweet kid," she replied, flashing me a smile as she set my food in front of me.

"What about me?! That isn't fair," I argued childishly. Reno then joined us merrily, sitting across the table on my left. With only two minutes left until 7:20, I began stuffing the food in my mouth.

"Well, if you would set your alarm like I told you to, you would have been ready in time when he came. And quit stuffing your face like that. You'll choke and it'll be the news of the century."

"'Boy Dies Tragically: Death by Pancakes!' I can see it now," said Axel, wearing a grin from ear to ear. I scowled at him, but Mom laughed in the background. "'Sixteen year-old boy, Roxas Hikari, chokes on his breakfast pancakes while trying to beat the clock so he wouldn't be late for school. It was, in fact, his first day of tenth grade. Witnesses say it could be linked to the fact he was furious he didn't get a ride to school with his brother and friends.'"

"Can it, you sick monkey," I bit out after swallowing the food in my mouth. "Bye, Mom. See you after school. Love ya." I drank half of the orange juice before leaping out of my seat and heading for the front door. Axel and Reno scrambled after me after thanking Mom for the breakfast. "Oh, and I think you forgot a part in your little newspaper article."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Axel curiously.

"'Before his final gasps of breath, Roxas clung tightly to the younger redhead's throat, being the closest person to help him. One of the witnesses nearby said the boy was letting sarcastic remarks fly about instead of rushing to his plea. Police say it was a last resort call for help on the blonde boy's side, and refused to file it as a murder.'" I smirked when he furrowed his eyebrows and stood straight. "Yeah, I get that reaction a lot when people hate my thoughts. Curiosity is a bad thing sometimes."

"You're evil."

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Let's race!" interrupted Reno. The two brothers shared a grin. Before I knew it, Axel was dragging me down the sidewalk as he ran. I didn't see the profit of winning the race if he dragged me along.

"If you're racing, why are you bothering to take me along? I'm just going to slow you down, plus I don't want to run," I said aloud, trying my best to keep up with him.

"Well, I can't leave you behind to be late for school! Your mom would have a fit," he answered with a smile. I ducked my head quickly to hide a light blush on my face. It wasn't because he thought of Mom _and_ me, but the way he said it and finished it with that smile. It was.. a very attractive smile.

"Th-that's good, I guess.." I murmured. When he let go of my wrist, I glanced up and realized we were at the front steps of Twilight Town High School. Judging by the large groups of kids scattered outside, we were a good five minutes early. I'd seen glimpses of Axel's friends, each of them turning a smile toward us or waving-except Zexion. He wasn't too thrilled about school, but I didn't blame him. Nearly every kid wasn't fond of it.

Before I knew it, I was rushing down the hall, late for my first class already. I'd never been to the science class-I'd taken Summer Biology last year. So I was majorly lost. Upon entering the numbered classroom, I glanced around and instantly found a seat near the window on the far side of the room. I started toward it, feeling good that the teacher hadn't spoken up. I guess my hopes arrived too soon.

"Glad to see you've made it, Mr. Hikari," he said dully. I didn't let my head drop in shame, however, but looked up at him with a brief smile. He had cropped blonde hair and a matching beard and mustache. His eyes were a bright tangerine color, which was really odd. I bet they're colored contacts. "I'm Mr. Wise. Make it a mental note to be on time in the future."

I gave a small salute, then glanced around the classroom in hopes of someone I knew. No one. Wait, scratch that. There was someone I knew, but by sight only. I stared at the boy, simply because it was the only thing I could do to keep from strangling the kid. I usually wasn't one to keep a grudge, but our little predicament just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Roxas." The teacher's voice made me tear my eyes away from the boy, who had no idea I was pinpointing him with so many plans, and looked at him with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind reading the next paragraph?" he asked.

"Huh...?" I drawled. I felt my eyebrows furrow to mirror my confusion and looked down at my desk. What paragraph?

"Oh, that's right. You were late to class, therefore you do not have a book." He set his own down and turned to a small shelf next to the blackboard.

"I suppose that's the problem. But I really could do without a book this whole trimester, I can assure you," I slipped out, leaning back in my chair. Even I had to admit I wasn't acting the same in school now; usually I'd be a bit sheepish and curse myself for doing something wrong and all that, but I had the guts to be a smart alec to a teacher.

"That may seem fine and dandy, but without it, you'd be flapping your tongue sourly. I have a feeling it will be toned down to a minimum if you have this to read," he shot back smoothly as he stopped beside my desk and set the book down. I looked at its orange cover, which was decorated with a simple picture of beakers and jars. The size itself was...fat. Yes, just fat. Mr. Wise opened the book, landing skillfully on the page we were at and pointed to a paragraph.

"Uh huh..." I read the paragraph and, when I was finished, continued my deathly stare at the kid. By the end of class, I had my notebook, agenda and science book stacked neatly by size on my desk. When the bell rang, I picked it up in a jiffy and darted for the door, but my escape was cut extremely short when the science teacher called me. I slowed my advance to the door, sighed, and turned toward the teacher sharply on the heel of my right foot.

"Yes, Mr. Wise.." I muttered oh-so-enthusiastically.

"From the way you were sending death wishes to one of my students, I have reason to believe you're scheming something nasty," he said, glancing at me. He had risen an eyebrow and a ghost of a smirk was on his face.

"Me? Scheming? I think that isn't my job, sir." In fact, I'd rather just leap before thinking of a plan and beat him to a bloody pulp. Which was what I'd probably do once I saw him in the hallways, **if** that chance came to me... This teacher had the nerve to destroy the perfect opportunity for getting even without being interrupted.

"Right, right. Just be sure to keep it out of school and you won't suffer such a horrible consequence."

"Uh huh.." As he turned his back to me again, I took it as a sign he was done and hightailed it out of the room. Like hell if I would be able to keep it out of school, kooky old man.

My next class was ceramics, which I was luckily on time for. On the bright side, that one boy wasn't there to ruin a second class. The not so bright side...Demyx was clinging to me because I was the only one he knew. Well, it wasn't a completely bad thing, but I would really like to have space to breath. I hadn't judged him to be like this since the day Axel had taken me to his apartment. He had seemed so mellow, collected and calm. Now he was like a fidgety pup in a new home.

As far as good things go, the class was ok. The teacher announced we wouldn't be interacting with any of the clay until about a week or so later due to the things we had to learn first by video and worksheets. I was happy to run out of that class. Why? Lunch!

I stuffed my books into my locker and headed toward the cafeteria. I recognized a familiar brunette and I rushed forward quickly. Instead of simply running into him, I took a leap of faith and landed on my brother's back with a grin, ruffling his hair roughly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, waving a hand above his head while he clung to Riku's arm with his other one. I eventually jumped off of him and took my spot on his free side. "So how's school so far?"

"Could be way better," I answered with a shrug. I felt something brush my left arm and glanced out of curiosity to see if it was _him_. No, it was only Demyx with Zexion by his side. I have no idea why I expected _him_ to show up every second of the day when I wasn't in class. Was I getting...obsessive?!

"What do you mean 'way better'? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" interrogated Demyx. I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't you! It's mainly my first class so far. You see, it's..." I paused when I looked ahead, just to see how far the cafeteria was, I swear it. I hadn't counted on seeing that short mop of brown hair only steps ahead of me. My fingers curled into my palms, causing my nail to dig into my skin. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, but I ignored it. This was my chance. "It's him," I spat before pushing my way forward. My fingers closed around the neck of his shirt and yanked him backward and to the side, away from the middle of the crowd.

"The hell?" the boy managed to mutter before my fist connected with the side of his face with an awkwardly low sound that sounded kind of sick. He went tumbling backward and eventually fell onto the floor. When he scrambled to his feet and started to move away, I shook my head and went after him. I don't know how it happened, but we ended up tumbling over each other, but I'd gotten the upper hand in the situation. I straddled him and repeatedly let loose several punches. To be honest, I wasn't thinking straight. I just kept getting the image of him and Naminé kissing and I couldn't let it go. I thought I was over it; I'd convinced myself of it. But apparently it was still there, the nagging demons clinging to every second of that memory. I didn't even notice the crowd that was around us.

"R-Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I think he went mental."

"Well, don't just stand there, stop him!"

I found myself thrown to the side, but I quickly got to my feet. The boy came toward me, and before I knew it, pain swept through my body and sweat beaded my face heavily. Even a few people from the crowd made a small sound from the deathly action. But I pushed the searing hurt aside and, dislodging my hand from the nearby locker, rammed right into him. For a guy who was a bit more muscular than I was, he sure as hell didn't have an ounce of balance. I easily had him pinned against the lockers and my fingers had greedily found their way around his throat. I glared at him intensely, probably filled with nothing but hatred. His hands gripped my wrists, struggling to unlock their hold. He seemed kind of..petrified. Scared wouldn't have made it's way into this at all; it was completely thrown over the side.

"Nothing personal.." I muttered under my breath.

"Axel!"

I was too focused on the boy in front of me. His fingers were getting weaker around my wrists and his struggles became more violent and apparent. Even his face seemed a bit pale. That was when it dawned on me what I was doing, and the fact someone had called out a name. And that was my downfall to my so-called 'victory'. The boy let his hands fall away to be replaced by two familiar ones. My eyes widened when they were able to pry my fingers open and started to pull me away. I struggled against him after a moment's hesitation, my eyes glued to the boy who was now sitting on the floor while clutching his throat.

"Get the hell off of me! I'm not done with him!" I screamed despite the light that was shed on my action.

"By my account, you are, Roxas. Stop trying to be all bad-ass for once," he growled. I guessed he'd dragged me halfway down the hall and around a corner, away from the crowd, before slamming me against a set of lockers. I simply stared at him, angry that he had the nerve to interfere when I was close. I was _so_ close... "I get that you're really pissed about what happened, Rox. Trust me, I've been there. Yes, your first scuffle with the kid was understandable-it was on impulse."

"This was on impulse, too!" I shouted at him. My fingers still twitched with the need to return to the boy's throat, but I held them still at my sides. There was no use in denying it: I enjoyed it while it lasted. Only until the point I knew wrong from right in the situation.

"No it wasn't. This time it was out of hate and jealousy. Look, going as far as choking him wasn't really necessary. None of it was. And if you're lucky, you'll only be suspended for a couple of days instead of a month or so, just because it's the first day."

I finally looked away from him. I guess he was _suddenly_ the Break-Up Guru and _suddenly_ decided to put his words of wisdom upon me. Well, kinda late there, Oh Wise One.

"Whatever.." I muttered. It then came to my attention that Axel smelled really really...really good. Don't ask my how my attention changed so fast, or why I chose to focus on it instead of my anger for his interruption. It just happened. "Uh..what are you wearing?" Axel looked down at himself, then back at me like I was stupid.

"Clothes..."

"No. You're wearing body spray. When did you get it?"

"Oh! Marluxia gave me some Axe stuff because he isn't very fond of it. It's uh.. Essence, I think. Why?" he asked.

"Um, no reason. Just..curious," I murmured. I began shuffling to the side, to get away from that overbearing smell, but Axel shot a hand out and barred my path. Sure, I could have simply ducked under his arm and ran away, but that took more effort than I wanted to use right now. Especially right now. I looked toward him slowly, half afraid of what he was planning because of my reaction.

"Oh, I get the feeling that Roxy dearest likes my body spray. Am I right?" Stupid Axel with his stupid smart ass grin and those..sparkling mischievous green eyes..

"No!" I retorted sharply. I felt like a caged animal. I couldn't complain much because the hunter was really nice looking and his body spray_ was_ sort of...attractive. If anyone could describe a body spray as attractive, that is. "Ok, ok, whatever. Sure, I like your body spray. Sue me. But can you.. back up or something before somebody sees us?"

"On one condition! No, wait...two. Two conditions," he said, tapping his chin. I waved a hand for him to hurry. "Ok, first, we build a tree house together in the woods. Second, we share your bed from now on. The floor is really hurting my back nowadays." I stared at him flatly as he smirked evilly. There were so many hidden messages in that bed sharing condition that I was half tempted-_half_...tempted..- to say no. But when he lifted my chin up and quirked an eyebrow, I buried everything and nodded vigorously. I guess I couldn't have stopped him anyway. He left a quick kiss on my mouth before pulling away from me completely and starting back down the hallway. I glared daggers at his back, and it wasn't until he was around the corner of the hall that I started running after him.

My pursuit was cut short right after the corner by a hand on my arm. On instinct, I pulled my arm, but stopped when I had looked up to the familiar face of Mr. Akekarasu-the principal. He was really creepy, by the way, for a person I've only confronted twice so far during my high school career. He snow-white hair was slicked back in a weird style (I'd say he had wings on the back of his head) and two strands of hair hung on either side of his face. I couldn't tell if his eyes were orange or red, but I didn't dare stare at his eyes because..well..I was kind of afraid to. If I could say one word to describe him without knowing him, it would have to be in two words: Devil Spawn. I offered him a sheepish smile, but it quickly disappeared when he didn't crack an emotion.

"I heard about your hallway fight, Roxas Hikari." I didn't answer him. Instead, I let my eyes drift toward the ground in waiting. If this kept up, I'd never get lunch! "Since it's the first day, I will only suspend you for three days for disorderly conduct and physical violence. When you return next Wednesday, I expect you to be well behaved in your actions and will think twice about them in the future. I will let you finish the rest of the school day and contact your parents on the matter." I nodded, and when he finally let go of me, I started walking toward the lunch room. Boy, was he in for a surprise when he found out I only had Mom.

I had only taken my first step into the cafeteria when the bell rang, signaling that it was over. I sighed and hunched my shoulders slightly. Looking on the bright side, at least I didn't have to wait in line. Yeah, I just had to starve.

"Here, kiddo. Somehow I knew you weren't going to make it to lunch." I glanced up at Axel as he held a folded napkin in front of me. I took it and looked inside to see a slice of stuffed crust pizza. I didn't wait; I started to eat that slice of pizza like it was the last piece of food on Earth. "You're welcome, by the way."

After lunch I had math. Sora was with me in that class. It wasn't so bad. But during fifth and sixth, I had reason to be a bit nervous and all. Axel was in both of them. Fifth was a class especially for the students casting in the play. That meant pretty much everyone I knew and was pretty comfortable with was going to be there; that didn't leave me stranded with the overbearing Axel. However, sixth was a class I really wished I didn't have until later in the year or something. I mean, what kid would really want to be a part of that class?! Sex Education, or Health class as some people put it. It might not be that bad, but it really wasn't of my interests. Luckily I wasn't the only one to to faint hearted about being in there. Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, _and_ Reno were in there with us both. I shouldn't be happy, but at least if one of us was humiliated, the other could switch it around easily.

When the final bell finally sounded through the halls, I could have sworn they sounded like Heaven's Bells, not the old dreary monotoned one that deafened everyone. I pushed everything in my locker once I'd reached it, but just as I turned around to look for someone familiar, I found myself being pushed back against the set. Wasn't my poor back getting abused enough? Plus.. I guess I did run into someone familiar, just not the one I was counting on.

"So let me get this straight." Oh shit. I thought I'd gotten rid of this guy. He was one of the toughest, meanest kids I'd ever known since I started school here in Twilight Town and he hadn't released his greedy evil clutches until I reached the peak of middle school. Yeah, he was a good year older than me.. "I let you off the hook in eighth grade so you can live your meek existence out. Then you go and do the dumbest thing to _ruin_ your pathetic life even more than it already has been. Tell me, Roxas..how _did_ you manage to get into high school again?"

Seifer was up to no good, as usual. I'd been happy that he chose another person to torture for a long while. During my freshman year, I'd just strayed away from him. And whenever I'd see him bullying another kid in the hallway, I selfishly turned a blind eye to it. I didn't want to get back on his bad side, if y'know what I mean. Nobody would want to. I was just glad he'd grown out of those stupid belly shirts and the beanie hats that didn't match his outfits whatsoever-he never was the gangster type. He actually wore some decent clothing, but still clung the beige and blue colors, but at least he actually sported a jacket with sleeves. The worst part about this experience was the fact he still had his two cronies at his back.

"W-what?" I muttered. His hand slapped against my chest and his fingers fisted into the neck of my shirt, bringing me a bit closer to him. God, what did I do to get the fire ant to crawl up his ass?

"Don't think I didn't hear about that little display you pulled today, half pint," he snapped.

"Y-You mean the fight? That was just..uh..why?" I stuttered meekly. Ok, I admit it. I was never the strongest, but I wasn't _weak_. I was only like this when it came to Seifer's bullying or Axel's...calling? I guess you could put it that way.

"His name is Aeron. And Aeron just so happens to be my little brother." I had a hard time swallowing because I was afraid I'd choke in fear on my own saliva, as gross as that sounds. But I couldn't be blamed. I was gonna get pummelled for beating the crap out of the biggest bully's younger brother. "You've just earned yourself a white ticket to hell, you lamer."

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen."

Yes! I never thought I'd have this thought, but I think he was my savior or guardian angel or whatever the hell they're called nowadays. Well, I think I just ruined it with the ending right there, but oh well. It was none other than Axel, and following him was his three friends plus Sora and Riku. I was so happy I had the gall to place my hands on Seifer's wrist and begin to struggle. He tightened his hold, however, causing me to flinch and utter a small sound I wish that hadn't escaped. I cracked open an eye to try and look at Axel. When I got a look at him, he sure as hell didn't seem too happy. In fact, he looked like Ifrit himself, the god of fire and hell washed over in death. I wasn't sure about Seifer, but I had cold sweat trickling down my back.

"I don't think so. Rai, Fuu-"

"Sorry, buddy, but they knew it was too much. Haven't you seen the little army Roxas has behind him? Wait, no lemme reword that. He has support, people who will stick up for him and make sure he doesn't get pushed around my assholes like you. I suggest you let him go before I set that precious expensive trench coat of yours on fire." I heard the igniting click of a fire and Axel's mouth curved into a devilish grin. I felt Seifer's grip slack lightly, then it fell away almost immediately when Axel began to move forward. I stumbled back against the lockers although I hadn't even left the ground, my hand automatically rubbing my chest while I saw Seifer stand in front of the redhead. If he hadn't been so tall and scrawny, yet so threatening, Seifer would have dominated him in a physical fight. I was just relieved when he decided to grimace at the younger boy and start off down the hall. I smirked when his cronies appeared from hiding and followed him down the hall.

However, that triumphant smirk was short-lived when I looked up at Axel. He wasn't smiling, knowing I was all right and everything. He still had the look of disappointment and such on his face. I pushed off of the lockers and stepped forward to join the crowd. Everyone turned and began leaving except for Sora and Riku, the only two I could be grateful to at the moment. Why did I get the feeling people are suddenly giving me the cold shoulder?

"Come on. Riku said he'd give you a ride home. Let Axel calm down a little, ok?" I nodded glumly and followed the pair out of the building and into the small silver car that was parked on the side of the school-the student parking lot to be exact. Don't ask what type it was; I couldn't exactly tell, despite being a car maniac. It..was like a mutt. The perfect way to describe it. Once in the back seat, I hunched down and propped my knees on the back of the passenger seat where my brother sat. Hell, I mess up by beating the crap out of some random kid that made me jealous, now I did something no one could even tell me about! The world was insane when it came to logic. And don't get me started on reasoning...

I didn't bother to lean my head against the window and watch the scenery as usual when I was depressed, mad or whatever emotion it was that didn't relate to happiness. I was content with my chin resting on my chest and staring into the black void when I closed my eyes. It was better than the possibility of looking out of the window to see Axel walking with his friends.

And I was being a total girl again. Damn him! I'd been cocky all day today, but when it came to him, I let it get the best of me. I hated it. I should have just ran right back up to him, stopped him in his tracks, and slapped a 'fuck you' across his face to get my point across that I wasn't going to be his submissive little toy or however he viewed me. I didn't even know a third of this guy, but he apparently knew what buttons of mine to push and what words to say to make me actually think about stuff.

When the car lurched to a stop, I sat up and got out of the car. My head was spinning with so many different emotions that I could harly pinpoint a few of them. I tried to push it to the dusty cobwebbed corner of my mind and entered the house. Mom was right there, waiting patiently with a large smile on her face. I glanced to the small desk that sat against the wall, looking for the treat I was sure she'd put out today: cookies.

"They're almost done, sweetie!" she said before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. I rolled my eyes, playfully, and hugged her back. "How was school"

As I was about to open my mouth and tell her it was just fine, Sora opened his big blabbering mouth. "He got in trouble! He's been suspended for three days because he be-"

The rest of Sora's words were muffled by a hand and I looked behind me to see Riku had planted his hand across my brother's mouth. I smirked. But when I looked back to Mom, she was giving me the sternest, straightest look I'd only seen when she was serious about getting the right answer. I offered her a sheepish smile, but I knew it'd never work.

"Well...I had some things happen before, and I couldn't help myself. Manly instinct," I finished. Mom stepped back, crossing her arms over her growing tummy. I couldn't help but lay a finger on it, then my whole hand. If I hadn't known she was pregnant, I would have thought she was just getting really fat over something stupid. Man, glad I was a guy!

"Ok, don't suck up now by being all curious about your sibling. The cookies will be done soon, so you three.. Where's Axel?"

"He decided to..." I held back from sighing and chose an alternative to listening to my brother explain: walk away. My destination: the roof. Not even Sora knew how to get up there, but he knew it was one of my seclusions spots. How? Well, he'd caught me up there one time and thought I was going to commit suicide for some unknown reason. I think he said he'd had some nightmare about turtles falling off of a cliff-talk about sadistic.

Once in my part of the house, I kept walking down the hallway until I arrived at the third door on the right. This was my supposed to be my music room, but I didn't dare leave my guitar in here unattended. The amps and everything sat in the same place as I'd last left them, though. I lifted one of the amps and set it down on the ground in the far corner on the right side of the room. I stood on it and looked up at the ventilation mask before toying with the upper corners and letting it slide down into the wall until the prongs stopped it from completely disappearing. The weird thing about it was that it wasn't a ventilation system behind it, nor was it the regular size of one if it was. It was big enough to allow any person _small_ enough to struggle through it and stand at the cubby hole near the end of the snaking trail. I was glad of my creation.

I hoisted myself up, then turned around to pull the mask back into place so no one could have second guesses, and then continued through the secret path. When I had made this, I was only about thirteen. I had studied the people making the house, and it inspired me to make something for myself. I kept it in the walls so no one would see there was some sort of attachment. It went to plan because no one ever suspected nor came back to check on the rooms when they were sure they were completely finished. The floors were still a little rough, but it didn't play hard against the hands and knees. The only reason why I could move so easily still was because I had been afraid of getting stuck and suffocating. I guess it paid off for my future benefit.

A few feet ahead, the corner would turn to the left, then it would take approximately 37 seconds to reach the end of the path where I would have to stand. I did so, reaching my hands above my head until I felt a metal frame jiggle. I pushed again and it opened and toppled onto the roof; I latched my hands onto the edges and pulled myself up and out of the hole. By this time I was sweating lightly, but not so bad. The air always seemed to help when it came through the vented doors.

With a sigh and a good stretch, I climbed to the peak of the roof of the area I was at. Glancing down at the sidewalk, I saw that Axel was just now getting here. I refrained from letting any words fly and scrambled over the peak to the small dip between the it and the next, settling myself into it. It was almost like a cradle, really. And it was comfortable.

Of course, I hadn't expected on actually dozing off. I had a faint thought that my cellphone was ringing, but I didn't even bother to try and wake up and see. Not until I heard something scuffle across the floor and then cease so suddenly. I slowly began to turn to my right, pushing on the rough material under me to make me go a little faster, but then I felt the wind on my face and something grabbing the back of my clothes and pulling me back.

"Jesus, kid, you really need to learn to stay asleep in your bed."

"Huh..?" I replied groggily, finally able to crack my eyes open. I was back to sitting, but there was something warm propping my back up and a hand was on my shoulder. I peeked around until I saw the dark blue Levi's. To put things short, I jumped and practically screamed my head off. "How the..! What are you doing up here? What do you want? I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I was disappointed," Axel said with an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to let you know we're going to start on the tree house tomorrow. After I get home from school. Got it memorized?"

"Uhh..." So the size of the secret passage was big, but apparently I'd made it big enough for _anyone_ smart enough to link two chains together to make it bigger. Damn me and my claustrophobia! I put a hand to my forehead, rubbing my temples briefly before nodded. "Yeah, sure. Not like I have anything else to do."

"Maybe homework, but that's what free time is for!" Axel stood after making sure I could sit on my own and returned to the passage.

"Uh, wait," I called out, scrambling to my knees. I'd almost tipped over, causing my heart to leap for a moment, but I braced myself on one of the peaks. "How did you know I was up here? And how did you know how to get up here?"

"Simple. Sora told me you might be here, and I did some investigating. Plus..your cellphone isn't the quietest thing on Earth. Nice ringtone, by the way."

I watched as he disappeared into the roof, or at least that's what it had looked like. What was so special about my ringtone? It was only Taking Back Sunday (Make Damn Sure; such a good song). I fished my phone out of my pocket: five missed calls. I didn't even know the number! I pushed a hand through my hair, thinking, but nothing came up. Whatever. I'll just have to learn to cope with the fact I most likely had a secret stalker person.

I also learned something else: not to wear any type of white when getting in a fight. The blood tends to show up more than expected.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chappy. I thought there was some small humorous spots in there. lol 

Hmm... any requests for them? I need to create memories so I can use them in my sequel coming in the future:) I already have one for the next chapter. Oh, and that reminds me to warn you guys that from here on out, I'll be jumping and skipping days so we can get on with the year. I can't do day by day things (GAH!) so yeah. Major kudos to all of you! Just for being cool. -luffs-

AND! Just because I don't want to cause confusion...

_"R-Roxas, what are you doing?"_ -Sora

_"I think he went mental." _-Zexion

_"Well, don't just stand there, stop him!" _-Demyx

:)

_**Much better and working hard on everything!**_

_**Moonie -luff-**_


	12. Will You Be?

**AN**: Wowzers its another chappy! -gasp- And so soon. Don't ask how this one was way faster when I have some rough draft thing due tomorrow, but it was just there. I started typing it and it came to me like a damn river! It was so awesome and exciting. lolz Anyway, hope you guys are having a good weekend. I sure as hell did. hurrr x3 Um...lessee...not much. No one obviously likes to roleplay -cries- oh well, I was never good at holding a site anyway because people go dead and usually there's no use in going to a dead site! But I'm sure if there were some active people, I'd actually stick to it better than glue ever could. Oh well. Onward!

_(6608 words)_

**Faves/Alerts (If I miss anyone, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get all of you! x3)**  
Caethes  
ChickNaney  
Chixu  
Faye Silo  
FluffiBunni82  
Gaaras-Cookie  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
Moogles With Flamethrowers  
R A I N E xx  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SilverWhiteDragon  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
pepsichan91  
quakerpoop  
rainaria  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
xbrokenxinside  
Arikala  
Chaos Book  
Element Mage  
Goahsiu  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Schectersona  
Silver Tears 11  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade  
Xita14  
crazysycochick  
crystal13moon  
soraslilangel  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx

**Reviews:**

**fullofmisery**: lolz yeah, but its just the fact he was still jealous and just held a grudge against the guy. Wasn't exactly for Nami. And I don't know you on GaiaOnline. I just know you from here. :) Good enough for me!

**pepsichan91**: Yes he is, but that's what makes him special! -snacks on random food from kitchen-

**ChickNaney**: No, that's Denzel. I just made Aeron up completely. And his role was given to him the day I made him, too, so no spur of the moment for me! lolz

And that's that! **Axel PoV.** (Nothing that had to do with chapter 10/11 will be explained due to the fact it **isn't** Roxas PoV. Be patient for his PoV before asking questions! lol)

* * *

So there we were, creating our secret hiding spot, just like he'd promised. And me keeping my distance and watching the boy like a ravening mad man who always got his dessert too late, just like I'd promised. No, not to him personally, but to myself. He'd agreed to two things, and when I'd given him those conditions a couple of weeks ago, I'd promised myself to make a promise that I'd never break until I was sure it was ok. I guess I'd grown a little too attached to him for being a straight guy during the summer. At least I could cope with the fact I had affection feelings for the kid more than a friend would. Maybe it was just my family; Reno hadn't had such a bad time getting used to the fact he had the biggest crush on his blond friend Cloud. 

I finally sat down, setting the hammer next to me. I was perched on the south side of the tree house, working on the second wall. If school wasn't in session, we probably would have had this thing done by now, but with school hammering us at every side with homework and Roxas being the pouty kid that he was, we weren't getting very far. But I couldn't complain. I mean, come on! I have him wrapped around my finger, and it's so easy to do since he's so susceptible and knows he shares the same feelings I do. It's a remarkable feeling, despite the fact it's like taking advantage of him. I don't even want to touch that subject.

"Need a refreshment?" I looked over my shoulder at the young blond. He had ducked his head into one of the windows I'd created, leaning his elbows on the edges. I wanted to warn him about splinters, but apparently it wasn't so bothersome.

"Eh..not really. Maybe a break though," I admitted. I'd been working for a good two hours now; by the way, it was a Saturday and it was only noon. We didn't have anything else planned, so we both agreed to work on our hideout.

"Well, you're working like a horse. You deserve one," he said, coming around the finished wall and taking a seat on the edge of the west side of the floor. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's a lot of something coming from you. Are you on drugs or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I think when someone gets a daily dose of Axel, they tend to change character. You think?"

Okay, wait here. Let me rewind for the sake of memory. That was _my_ line and those are _my_ words. Roxas is such a plagerizer. It was the same day I'd made those conditions. Let me take a moment to make a Deja Vu scene, reminisce, or whatever it's called these days. I could care less, really.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/  
_**Flashback**  
(oo that's a new one, spiffy!)_  
/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_"O-oh, Roxas! Don't go thinking I've forgotten that you agreed! I remember. Because I made it that way." That was me, the cocky persistent bastard of the century. What I wanted, I got. His compliance, friendship and trust was the main goal. So far.. one was off the list. I think._

_"Come on, Axel. Not tonight. I need sleep! Plus, I'm in pain!" he complained._

_"And what did that small voice in the back of your head that everyone ignores say to you?"_

_"Beat the living shit out of him!" he yelled frustratedly._

_"Excuses," I scoffed, tossing my comfortable pillow at him. It was unexpected, so it hit him in the back of the head. I only laughed when he shot a hot glare in my direction, picked up my pillow, and tossed it onto the bed. That was more like it. "Jesus, it isn't like I'm going to try and take advantage of you in the middle of the night, anyway." _As nice as that is starting to sound like..._ I'd thought, tapping a finger on my chin._

_"Axel!"  
"I'm kidding!" I said quickly in defence, holding up my hands loosely. "But seriously. _I_ have school tomorrow, so I need sleep, too." I took the leap of faith and crawled onto his bed before he could blockade the bed with something to prevent my body from invading his personal bedding. I spread my limbs out comfortably on purpose, turning onto my back. As much as I knew my back was wonderful, I think my semi-muscular abs said a lot more than a smooth back. You think?_

_"Axel, you're too...tall. Move over or something because I'm not going to sleep over you. That's perverted." I turned my face toward the boy, an evil smirk on my face. His mind was quick to catch on, but was his reflexes just as quick or even quicker? If he was lucky, hah!_

_I moved to snatch him with my hand, but he jolted to his right, giving me the perfect opportunity to kick my foot out and unbalance him. It worked like a charm and he stumbled backward with a curse that-shall-not-be-named! I sat up, grabbed his wrist with one hand, and pulled him hard toward the bed. He cursed again, his oceanic blue eyes wide with surprise (or maybe it was fear!), but I sat up and twisted him so I could pin him on his back. Now, this would usually be the part where the seme would google over his uke and then ravage him insane. But I couldn't do that. No way._

_Instead, I flopped down. I was only half on top of him and my face had fallen just to his right side. I smiled and buried my face there, wrapping my arms around the boy and closing my eyes. "Good night, dear teddy bear. I'll try not to wake you at four in the morning. Need my beauty shower!" I chirped._

_"Get..off!" he muttered. I knew that tone. And when I looked up to see a cherry red blush painting his cheeks, I couldn't help it! I grinned wildly._

_"But..you're comfortable!"_

_"Yeah, well, your face won't be so comfortable when I get a hold of it.."_

_"Are you insinuating physical contact?" I asked dumbly._

_"Uh..pretty much, yeah," he answered. I chuckled._

_"A good physical contact?" I asked. This time I lowered my voice just a little to see if it would have an effect on him. It sort did; his cheeks grew a darker shade of red. I didn't know a person could get that red, honestly._

_"Unless your a masochist, I'd say no, Axel. Now get off!" he said, wiggling his arms to prove that he meant business. But that only made me hold on tighter. And then the hammer of justice and remembrance decided the hit me upside the head and I released him. Just like that. I'd made that promise and I didn't want to break it to itty bitty pieces because I liked to hug the kid. He was just like a teddy bear! Plus..he did tell me not to push it. I might have been bordering a boundary._

_"Night, kiddo," I said, moving closer to the wall and hugging my pillow under my head._

_"It's not.. it's..never mind..." he said in reply. I felt him turn, most likely to face his back to mine. But when I moved slightly, I felt coldness behind me. He had taken residence on the floor; he'd sacrificed his bed to make me more comfortable just because I made him agree. "I can't believe I actually agreed to your stupid thing. I would have never have done it in a million years."_

_I couldn't help but smile. He tried so hard, but he knew deep down that I liked giving him nicknames like that. At least I didn't call him shorty, shortstuff, or shortcake. Actually, I might use shortcake some day. A possible future nickname._

_"When someone gets a daily dose of Axel, they tend to change character," I said before letting my eyes drift close._

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/  
_**End Flashback**_  
/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

See, _my_ words. Punk. Now I'll use that nickname for sure, just to piss him off!

"Heh, again. A lot coming from you."

Hah, there. Now nothing was coming out him. There was no smart-ass remark to be shot back. There was no witty saying he could tell me about. Nothing. I had him nailed, and I had him nailed good. Then it hit me that he wasn't doing so good in the looks department. It made me want to snatch him up and force feed him happy cookies, but that was a good creative image instead of a good reality one. I scooted forward on my rear until I was sitting about three feet from him and tried to get a good look at his face. I came up with a blank.

"What's up, Rox? You got the crickets going, suddenly," I said, trying my best to get him to crack a smile or something. Gosh, how I hated it when kids got so emotional and switched it all up at the last second. Talk about stress with a capital 'S.'

"Nothing, Axel. Just thinking."

"Moogle fodder. Tell me. You know I'm here to listen. It wouldn't be the first time, you know." He let out a drawn sigh, moving his feet a little. At least he wasn't a silent statue.

"It's just..everything. It starts with one pebble, but once that gets knocked out of place, it eventually triggers a landslide. So far, the pebbles are tumbling one after another and they aren't stopping." Child's logic. I waved a hand in front of my face to motion him to let it go.

"Pish posh, kid. They'll just end up stopping and something great will come out of everything! Don't you know the stories where the events go from sour to sweet? You'll be just like that," I said reassuringly.

"Yeah. I just feel like my life is a novel, Axel, I really do," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Ok, so I deserved that tidbit of poison.

"All right, aside from the fact you got suspended three weeks ago, what was the most recent bad thing that happened to you?"

"I got a C+ in Science! That teacher hates my guts..."

"Well, that's a grade. That won't effect your luck at all! Come on, think hard. Nothing, right? See my point?"

"No, it's empty. Like your head when you try too hard to make everything so much better."

"Better than you being down in the dumps for the rest of the day!" I piped on a happy note. I saw him look over at me in the corner of my eye and I couldn't refrain from turning to look at him with a smile.

Ok, so here's a big major twisty-turny thing I have to explain to myself if not thin air. Guys fall for cute smiles, pretty eyes, beautiful bodies, sexy looks, nice hair, undeniably addictive lips, and attractive clothes. Well, the descriptive would be things a girl had, right? Wrong! Well, usually it's right. But not _only_ for girls. For an odd reason, I found everything right here. Roxas had nice hair. I especially loved it when he didn't gel it because it was so soft and fun to play with. He had pretty sapphire colored eyes that a person could drown in, just like the sea. He definitely had those sexy looks; my favorite had to be the pouty look. He just looks too adorable.

And he honest to god had addictive lips. After the first time I had stupidly (but I don't regret it!) kissed him. I had wanted to do it again after he'd run away, but the majority of my mind had told me not to. I was still pretty confused about my sexuality then. Nowadays I just want to tackle him to the ground or a comfortable couch or bed and just kiss the daylights out of him.

His clothes were also another perspective to look at. He had a cute style, a style I liked to call..Roxas. I liked how he liked black and white, a lot. It may border obsessiveness, but it was adorable. Probably because it was in the same category as my slight obsession with fire. Ok, big obsession. But that's irrelevant to my point. Today, Roxy was wearing light blue faded jeans that were a little loose for him, but he held them up with his favorite black and white checkered belt. I learned so. His orange shirt (with black tribal marking running up his left side and to his sleeve) was the best part, though, because it was pretty much skin tight. As much as I told myself not to think like a pedophile, I couldn't help but think about drooling thoughts. Yes, big fat fantasies.

And his smile. It was too cute. Yeah, way too cute. It was usually my downfall, next to the pouty face. Even though he was pretty damn sexy when he was angry, those two were the winners of my oddling mind. I didn't complain. It was Roxas! He was my obsession. Hell, he was pretty much my fantasy now. I hadn't had the guts to actually make any more moves on him for the past three weeks because I didn't want to lose him so quickly. If I made one wrong move, I had a feeling he'd slip through my fingers like water. Hmm.. I kind wished he smiled-no! Then my tightly woven discipline would go to waste. No. Don't smile. Smilesaren't contagious.

"Are you going to stare at me for the next fifty hours or are we going to work on this thing?"

I blinked my eyes and shook my head slightly to focus myself, then settled my eyes on Roxas.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking there. But yeah, I'll get right back to working on it," I assured him. I stood and returned to the unfinished wall, taking up the hammer again and a few nails. I worked as diligently as I could, but with Roxas now in the back of my mind, I found myself getting off track a couple of times and just sitting there, thinking. It was bad. Bad for me, at least.

I quickly finished the south wall. Finally. I didn't see Roxas contributing to the hideout, but I guess beggars aren't choosers whatsoever. There is no 'can't be' about it. I gathered up a few boards and waddled on my knees to the west wall; I'd make a window or something later. I just wanted this to finally be finished so we didn't have to waste any more time on it.

Just as I'd struck the first nail through the board, I heard a small tune being plucked out. I paused, waiting for it to continue, but it didn't. I sighed lightly and went back to work, finishing with the first one and making sure it was sturdy before placing a second board above it and beginning on that. I heard the tune again when I was done with one side of the board and paused again, completely baffled. Was I hearing music now? Like, nonexistent music. I may be falling into a mental state of being where instead of seeing ghosts, I'm hearing music.

Well, maybe not. Because once I'd gotten a little over halfway done with the wall, I noticed the music hadn't come back. Maybe there was a source or maybe it was still in my head, but either way, I was glad it wasn't bugging me. I finished up with the wall within ten minutes, only stopping to take a breather before pulling another set of boards to the final empty wall.

And then the music started again and didn't stop. It was the sound of a guitar and I only knew of one person who played one. I knew he had brought it today, but I didn't think he was actually going to play it. I stopped and sat down for a moment, listening. The tune was small and consistent for one guitar, but it was beautiful. Then I actually heard him sing. I shuffled on the floor to get closer to the east wall and sat my back against it. Damn he was so good with the guitar. I don't think Music Theory could help him anymore.

"Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again."

Let's be honest. He had such an emotional drought when it came to songs. He was a stubborn bratty boy when it came to real life, but when he sang and created his lyrics, he put emotions into it that I've barely seen him show. In this case, I've never seen him regret anything about friendship or whatever this song is about. I wanted to just leap through the window and hug the kid to death and ask what was really on his mind. I wanted to know.

"I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you."

The melody from the guitar continued, but his voice didn't. For someone who didn't believe he was good at singing, he did a rather good job at it. Maybe I could convince him to join choir or something to make him more confident.

"You're supposed to be working." I turned my head a little to the side, as if I'd see him pop around the corner. But he continued to pluck the strings of his guitar in a soothing sound.

"I got distracted."

"It's supposed to help you finish faster."

"Don't let me stop you from playing. I just..got to thinking," I lied, scrambling back to my post and continuing the final wall.

"What..were you thinking about?" I almost hit my own finger when he asked, but luckily it missed and made a small dent in the wood.

"Uh..just stuff. Spacing off and all that, honestly." I couldn't keep feeding him lies, but I didn't want to put more stuff on the kid's shoulders. He had more than a full plate to eat from and I would just be adding to that. It wouldn't be right.

I put up the third board of the wall and tried to keep my mind plastered to the task, but it was a big fat failure. Especially when I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed that the guitar had stopped stringing along its melody. I paused in striking the nail and looked at the hand on my shoulder. I don't know when I had become tense or bothered, but apparently I had. I blamed the boy.

"You can tell me, you know. You're always trying to help me with my problems and stuff. Why can't I return the favor?"

I spun the hammer slowly in my hand, thinking as I knelt there. I didn't want to burden him; any friend thought that way. But why did it seem so hard to say no or say that I was just ok and that he shouldn't worry? Man, this was ridiculous.

"Uh, well..the thing about that. Um.." I couldn't. I could lie to a point, but I couldn't just keep feeding him false words. It'd make us hollow. "Look, just forget about it. I'm fine, really."

That was a big fat bluff. I was far from fine. I was frustrated by my brother because all he could do was tease me about Roxas and tell me to 'go get 'im,' but if he knew even the half of it, it wasn't easy. Plus, he was different than he used to be. Before he'd left, he had been laid back, quiet and dismissive. Now he was so annoying and odd that I could convince myself he wasn't related to me. I wasn't even going to touch the memories of family. Then there was school; any kid had the stress of school when they weren't a good student. I had bad study habits and blew off nearly every assignment if I had to take it home to do it. The last thing was Roxas himself. I wanted the kid to be mine so badly it hurt. I'm tired of the random kissing because they didn't give me any hope anymore. They were supposed to make him fall straight from the beginning, but that didn't work. And it wasn't working still. I just wanted us to be _something_.

Something cold on my nose broke me out of my angsty mind rant. I went cross-eyed looking at the object in front of me: sea salt ice cream. I snatched it from his hand and began devouring the sweet (but salty at first) dessert and felt content for the time being. Once I was finished with mine, I glanced over at Roxas. He was only half done and being a weirdo. With the ice cream in his mouth, he only used a finger at the end of the stick to hold it in place while he looked up through the treetops at the sky. It was barely noticeable, but you could still see the blue.

I laid back, lacing my hands behind my head. I was pretty sure we were going to finish a majority of the tree house today. That was a huge goal in itself. But after that? Maybe we'd start moving some things in after making the roof to make it a home away from home. It was a sound idea, and if we needed to get away from the world, this would be the best place to be.

"I can't wait forever, Axel.."

"Huh?" I looked over at him. He'd obviously removed the ice cream bar from his mouth, holding it aside as he propped himself up with his hands. And I locked my eyes on the corner of his mouth, where a small tint of blue was seen. An interesting idea popped into my mind, but I held it off. But neither did I warn him about it. When he turned to look me square in the eye, I tore my eyes away from his mouth to look at him just as equally. I just hope he didn't crack a smile. Nope. Not a smile. A laugh. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Roxy's laughing?" I asked incredulously. I leaped up and turned toward him, taking in his laughter. It wasn't often I witnessed him laugh. In fact, I think this was the first since the day I met him that he's laughed in front of me.

"H-hey, stop!" I grinned. So when I poked him, he jerked and it proved something: he was ticklish! I poked him again and he not only jumped, but swatted at my hand and let out a bit of a laugh. O-oh, yeah.

I leaped on him. Screw boundaries, screw promises; I wanted to hear him laugh. Once I straddled his waist, I worked my magical fingers on his sides as he squirmed and writhed underneath me. I saw him biting his lip to refrain from laughing, but I got my way and he couldn't wait anymore. I laughed along with him, insisting my tickling fingers to keep to their task even when he tried to push them away. Then my mind seemed to work on it's own, without a conscious, and I slipped my hands underneath his shirt to tickle bare skin. I felt a blow to the stomach when he bucked beneath me. Him laughing harder was swept from my mind. I liked hearing him laugh, even knew I could grow to love it, but that wasn't the main thing on my mind anymore. I still had mine, unlike Roxas.

I eventually willed myself to stop, but I couldn't seem to bring my hands to move out from under his shirt. His laughter started to subside and he wiped the tears from his eyes. I kept staring at him, willing myself not to pounce on him unexpectedly. Scratch that as literal-I was already on top of him. Let's just set pounce on him overly physically, if it can be worded that way. He'd push away and I'd have to make myself avoid most confrontations with him until he decided he could come around me without feeling awkward or fearing the worst of the situation. But he didn't do anything. He just looked up at me, and that smile just shone like a billion watts of light from a bulb (even though it'd probably burst with that much power). But it was the truth. And my downfall was that damn smile.

"Um.." I muttered. My hands moved and rested on the flooring, but the fabric of his shirt made it a bit more comfortable on my part. Was he doing drugs? Or was he under the influence of alcohol without me knowing? Because this would be the part where he'd insist me getting off of him and trying to forget what happened. _I want us.. to be _something I thought in my mind. My fingers curled into my palms and I felt sweat beginning to bead across my body. I was nervous; what if he was just...shocked? He seemed comfortable enough with me, though. And a bit on the eager side. "R-Roxas.."

"Like I said..I'm not gonna wait forever. Whatever is on your mind, say it!"

"It's not easy!" I shot back defiantly, giving him a frustrated look to prove it. And he waited. Just sat there, smiling lightly, and waited for me. I unconsciously bit at my lower lip, taking a deep breath not long afterward, and then let my head hang in loss. I couldn't do this! My mind kept going blank (and might I say it, yes!), with a capital 'B.'

"Ok, then. I'm just going to lay here until you make up your mind what you're going to do. I don't have any plans." Really. Where was the fidgety, shy, uncertain Roxy I knew a few days ago. He suddenly seemed to have guts and courage when I was around. Creepy. And laying so susceptible underneath me wasn't the grandest of situations in my mind. The perfect timing for something to go awry and ruin everything.

I then watched as he made a face of remembrance and glanced from side to side. He then wore a frown and I wondered what he was thinking of. Oh! His ice cream. Nope. Didn't know where it was. But that didn't stop him from fidgeting around on the floor until he could reach the icebox, even with my hands confining his movement, and pull the strap and fish out another one. He ripped off the wrapper and threw it in the ice box, then began eating it while getting comfortable again.

"W-well, um..Roxas..I.." For being in a partly finished tree house _outside_ in the cool air, it suddenly seemed too hot to bear. I needed a fan. A huge, overpowering fan. "I was wondering if.. you..wantedtobeanitem."

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in my direction. My fingers twitched, itching pathetically to shake the boy to his senses.

"Do you want to be..my..err...b-boyfriend?" Just saying 'boyfriend' was weird. I was obsessed with the boy, but it was freakin' nerve wracking just to ask him a simple question like that. I watched as a few emotions fluttered across his face, but several different ones spoke up in his eyes. They were a bit brighter, I swore, by each passing second.

He then pushed himself up, and I had to quickly move my hands so I didn't pin him down helplessly to the ground (as much as my mind tried to convince me to do). I moved so I was sitting on the floor. He'd gotten rid of the empty ice cream stick and he had himself propped up on his hands, leaning backward. The pose in itself made me wish so many things, but they were so far away. Plus, I didn't think half of them would happen anyway. Getting off the subject!

Well, not really. I couldn't get off the subject. For one: I was in the gutters big time. Two: he had a grip on my PoTC shirt and was pulling me toward him. I didn't fight. I leaned with him until I was certain our mouths were going to connect in the electrifying way it always did. But he stopped me within mere centimeters and all I could do to stop myself from pouncing on him like a wild cat was to glare. The kid had the gall to do something that made me put myself in the dirt compared to him. He smirked, _smirked_, at me. Then he closed the distance that was causing me heartache and I suddenly felt so much better. Heaven? Possibly.

Our mouths moved against one another slowly at first, testing how the other felt about the situation. My mind lightly floated back to the ice cream from a few minutes before and I did the bold thing: I licked the corner of his mouth. I was rewarded with a shiver through his skin and I couldn't help but smirk lightly at the reaction. I could win this easy. I knew almost all of his weak points, everything to make him squirm and fight until he was begging me to stop. Being able to toy with him and find them out was the best part of an awkward friendship.

I found that we were both moving across the floor seconds earlier, him scooting backwards while I easily kept myself crawling over him and not the floor. I was too focused on trying to get him completely submissive, but he was holding up a good fight. But it was going to be over soon. Just a few more inches and I'd have him cornered-literally. But I guess a few more inches was too much. I roughly pushed him the rest of the way, ending up with the result of a light grunt when his back hit the wall. I caught him by the chin lightly, staring at him for a moment. His sparkling blue eyes were distracted and unfocused. Sexy. His mouth was half pouting, his lips slightly opened as he gawked at me. He was so cute with a blush on his face. Enough with the looking. On with the action!

I went back to kissing him again, this time taking advantage of his gawking sidetracked mind. I only gave him a warning with a flicker of my tongue against his bottom lip before I pushed inside. He complied, closing his eyes and tilting his head to give me a better angle for my exploration. I swept my tongue along the roof of his mouth. He jumped slightly underneath me, letting out a rush of breath. I felt his mouth curve slightly and it simply told me I may have tickled him a bit. Just a bit.

He finally stepped it up a bit and replied back with his own curiosity, pushing against me as if he was trying to reject. But I only increased my passion to stay and fight him. Meanwhile, my hands had acquired a mind all their own. They had slipped back under his shirt, toying with his heated skin. I wanted him to go crazy, completely crazy. And sliding my fingers over his sides ever so lightly and then letting them dance across his stomach and back was a key to victory. Trust me, he was beginning to get a bit on the restless side. His fingers were pulling me closer even though I found there was barely any more space between us except the articles of clothing we had on.

When he arched his back and let out the smallest of noises, it sent my mind toppling head over heels and my actions out of control. I was literally trying to tear that shirt off of him and we had to break the deeply passionate kiss just to pull it off of his head so he didn't have one less shirt to fill his closet. I let a hand pass over his smooth stomach; there were no abs, but that was ok. He was still the cutest thing on Earth. And instead of continuing that kiss, I let my attention turn to his collarbone. I laid several kisses there before I finally stopped and paid special attention to just one area. I nipped, sucked, licked and kissed, earning small sounds, gasps and jumpy movements from the boy. I even got him to the point where he was clinging to me. Fun fun.

"A-Axel, what are you doing?" I heard him ask huskily. I stopped my administration and regarded him with half opened eyes. A sly smile then worked its way onto my face.

"Branding you mine. What else?" I replied in a low voice, chuckling lightly. I kissed the spot one more time before deciding it was better to travel around. Elevator going down.

Too bad I only got to his belly button before he was literally pulling on my shirt to get me to look at him. I'd pretty much blocked out all sounds except the ones that kept me going. I subsided and looked at him and I found that his hair was a bit...messy, a good type of messy. Maybe his gel was wearing off. And his face had a cute little shine to it and he was panting like a mad dog. It was too much, and I just wanted to kidnap Roxy and steal him away to a place where I could just make out with him all day. Such a great dream.

His mouth floundered open as if he was going to say something, his fingers digging into my shirt. Maybe he was nervous. Or not, because he just flung whatever it was out the window (figuratively) and pulled me in to continue our kick ass make out session for another ten or so minutes. At least that's what it felt like. But we eventually decided to slow down and finished off with a small kiss. I didn't know what else to do; I didn't want to just stare at him. So without much of a thought, I rested my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck.

There was only one way to describe our little make out: Da-amn. I was actually shocked he hadn't tried to fight back and deny, or try to run away. No, he _insisted_ that we do it. He went as far as letting me take his shirt off! I so was so damn happy I could just go and light the whole school on fire and not care a damn second if I was seen or not, whether I'd get caught or get away with it. I was blown away.

"Well..." I sat up, but I kept my hands possessively on his legs. Hey, they had made there way on either side of me. I couldn't be blamed for putting them there. But when he struggled slightly to get up and move, I had to give in and help him. Or so help me god I'd throw him down and never let him get up again until I was satisfied. I watched as he fished his shirt off of the ground and turned it back rightside out. And I definitely stared at him as he slipped it on. "I'll think about it."

A fifty hundred thousand ton rock fell on me, didn't it? It did, didn't it?! It didn't.. but it felt like it. "T-Think on it?" I asked, surprised. How could he think on it after what had just happened?! If I was him, I would have said yeah in a heart beat! Had I done something wrong? Did I hurt him? Did I push a boundary I didn't know existed?

"It wasn't you, Axel. Like I've said before, I need to think. I don't want our friendship to just disappear because of something stupid that happened..." he murmured, messing with his hair a little.

"Are you saying what we did was stupid? Like it was a waste of time?"

"No! I'm just saying.. if something bad happened. You know, it'd be stupid. Just let me think on it." I sighed but nodded.

"We better get going home. It's almost one," I said, putting the tools their proper compartments before closing the toolbox and setting it securely in a corner. I then began climbing down the tree with ease, followed by Roxas seconds after.

"I have some things to do in town. Said I'd meet Hayner and Pence at the coffee shop and then mess around. It's been a while for us, so.. I hope it's ok with you?" he said as we crossed the rickity bridge to the main part of the woods.

"Hah, you don't have to ask me! It's not like I need attention every five minutes or something. Go on, have fun," I said, saying the last as reassuring as I could. He gave me a final smirk and took off into town. I followed, but at my own pace.

It took a good fifteen minutes to make a beeline for home. Yeah, I called it home now because Roxas' Mom had insisted on it. She didn't want to think that they were some kind of foster family. Plus, that'd be disturbing in my case. Once in the house, I went to the freezer in the kitchen and pulled out a small tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream ice cream. Yummy.

Right when I put the first spoonful into my mouth, my leg started vibrating and then a tune rang out. I hummed along with the Blue October song and then put the phone up to my ear once I'd fished it out of my pocket. "Hewwo?" I greeted before setting down the ice cream tub.

"And you're eating what? Or..who?"

"Ice cream, you retard. What do you want?" I growled at the boy on other line.

"Ooh, well...just wanted to see what you were up to. So how's things going at home?"

"Right now? Pretty quiet, in fact. Roxy went to hang out with some friends. No idea where Sora is, but no doubt is he with his friend, too. Mom is probably laying in bed with a bad back. Why?" Marly usually wouldn't call just to ask questions and talk like this. No sir. He always had a reason.

"Just bored. Dem and Zexion are busy so I can't exactly bother them."

"Marly, what is it? I know you too well," I finally said, busting the secret bubble of secrecy. I ate my fifth spoon of the sweet treat while I waited for an answer. I heard a sigh, but it probably took about a minute for him to finally speak up.

"You wouldn't believe who's moved here. And going to our school..." I swallowed my ice cream. _Your long lost cousin who's really your Mom's sister with osteoporosis?_ I guessed in my mind.

"Who?" I asked, still smiling at my own thought.

"It's...Man, I don't wanna tell you, but.."

"Spill the beans, dammit. This has to be either a really bad joke or you're scared shitless," I interrupted. But once he'd uttered the name, I heard the spoon clatter to the marble top of the counter. Hot damn hell! This was really bad.

* * *

Doododododododooooo..um..yeah there's the chapter. Dunno what to say right now. Requests? Seriously!!! I'm being serious. I _will_ do fan requests. Anywho, R&R peoples! **R&R PLEASE.** :) 

_**Being obsessed with Flyleaf,  
**_

_**Moonie - luff-**_


	13. Can You Say 'Vague' Much?

**AN: **Ok, so..let's see. A list.

1. Apologize for late update; um..sorry! wait no that isn't it.. um... -gets down on her knees pathetically and begs for forgiveness with all her heart and soul- Sorry!!!! -cries-

2. Announce sudden changes: I'm getting a life! -gasp- Yeah, some people might think it's really bad to say this cuz it would make them sound like a loser. But I've been single for a while cuz most of the guys where I live are dicks and aren't really my type soo..yeah. But I've recently gotten a nice boyfriend who's everything I've asked for so far. But it's only been a couple days. Still, gotta love the boy! And yes, I've been dedicating time to my fic as much as possible when I'm not fulfilling promises to friends and such. I'll never go hiatus on you. Promise. Unless its REALLY important.

3. Introduce new short story: okay, so I started a new short story because I've been having these images, ideas and stuff floating in my head for a while now. It's called "We Are Nobodies." I'm not putting much information out because it isn't like the normal stories. Nah, pretty supernatural actually. I kinda like it. And it's fun to write in Axel's PoV:)

4. stop rambling!: okay, so pretty much done. Onto the rest of the stuff, neh? I missed you guys. :)

_4583__ words)_

**Faves/Alerts (If I miss anyone, I'm sorry. And if I repeat..I'm sorry again. x3)**  
Ally Montgomery  
Ashinan  
Caethes  
ChickNaney  
Chixu  
Faye Silo  
FluffiBunni82  
Gaaras-Cookie  
In The Starlight  
JenaYume  
Kkate01  
Midnight-Dark-Princess  
Moogles With Flamethrowers  
R A I N E xx  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SilverWhiteDragon  
SoraPuppy  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
beastboyishot1  
carolina tears  
pepsichan91  
quakerpoop  
rainaria  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
xbrokenxinside  
Chaos Book  
Dark-Angels-calling  
Element Mage  
Gaaras-Cookie  
Goahsiu  
Inspirationldreamer  
Kyan-chan  
Orcadia  
Schectersona  
Silver Tears 11  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade  
Xita14  
crazysycochick  
crystal13moon  
soraslilangel  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx _  
_

**Reviews:**_  
_

**deathfan**: No, I'm very certain I have him straight in the beginning. If he sounded bi, it was on purpose because he was testing to see what Roxas was like. :) Plus he was getting a bit curious and wanted to be bold on the subject. I know it was little faint and I never explained it in Axel's PoV, but that's the ideal explanation. Sorry for the confusion!

**Ashinan**: Yay:) Glad to have someone read so much, but tsk-tsk! Homework neglection...-cough- bad thing. -has never neglected her homework- /lie lol I know how it is. And as for your request for more Zemyx, I will get them in here asap! I promise. lol Just for you:) Just gotta be a bit patient since I have to find a good spot to push them into.

**ChickNaney**: lol x3 I wasn't exactly planning on them having some serious make out session, but it just ended up happening. Like in real life I guess! ooo..anyway, yeah. That treehouse will be pretty important later in the story. -cough- :)

**Gaaras-Cookie**: Awww, I'd be flattered if you drew something! Never got fanart before. So it'd be really really special. And a portion of ch. 12 was in italics, mainly because it was a flashback. So..hopefully that didn't throw many people off.

**Faye Silo**: oh deary fayfay, it'll be explained next chappy! It'll be a Roxas PoV because he needs some 'splaining to do to the fans!!!! lol I promise it'll be a good one. x3

**Ally Montgomery**: Good guess, and yeah.. I need to work on RenoxCloud sometime... I know I haven't introduced and bothered with people connected to Axel, but that's because I was mainly focusing this fic on Roxas and Axel with a little entertainment thrown into it. lol but I'm really glad you like the fic. :) I work hard on it.

Anyway, another Axel PoV. And its a bit shorter than usual. Sorry, peeps. Enjoy!

* * *

All right, so I admit I freaked on Saturday. It wasn't my fault! The girl is a total psycho. Well, she was before. But I'm not so sure right now. I haven't seen or heard about her in what seemed like ages. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty cool, and maybe I was a bit rough on the edges a couple years ago... Now I'm rattling on in my mind like a retard. Sounds nice... I had to keep it from Roxas, though. I wasn't going to let him get all jealous and blow my chances of him saying yes to being my boyfriend. It was more comfortable thinking it than saying it aloud-don't ask why, things click like that. I was actually looking forward to it, though. Maybe because I really liked the kid and at least wanted to take a chance on a relationship. Was it too much to ask for?

I realized I was being shaken from a trance and I shook my head lightly, looking toward the source of my disturbance like a robot. "Huh..?" I said without really thinking about it. I was really out of it.

"Come on, we gotta get to school." I only stared at Roxas. Right, school. Forgot about that jail house. I guess I was half afraid to go because I didn't want to run into her. Could I be blamed?

"Right.." I muttered, following him out of the house. I couldn't get the fear out of my system. I wanted to see her again, yeah, but that's far from the point! There were a few certain..instances I'd rather forget about. More. Than. Anything.

Suddenly, a short brief spurt of pain shot up my left arm and I clutched at it blindly while looking down at the runt walking beside me. I scowled at him because it was the only thing I could do. He looked so..er...adorable when he was angry. Wait, angry? What?!

"You aren't even listening! God. I quit trying."

"Wait, wait, repeat it. I swear I'll listen!" I insisted, half turning toward him. "I was just sidetracked by a few thoughts. Please?"

"I said..." He paused and let out a huff of a breath. Then red began to creep slowly into his face. This amused me a great deal. "Could you have _not_ given me a..hickey? Or at least made one somewhere less noticeable than my collarbone?" I laughed when he avoided looking at me when he asked the question.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun! Plus, you weren't fighting me. So to me, I've done nothing wrong at all," I shot back at him lightly, smirking. That earned me another punch to the arm and I flinched. It didn't hurt, but I could pretend, right? You betcha. Because it made Roxas feel (and look) so accomplished behind that flustered disposition of his.

Once we reached the school, the bell rang almost instantly and we split directions immediately. I rushed to my history class and sat distractedly throughout the whole thing. I caught a few things about some important guy and his discoveries and inventions. Too bad I didn't know any specific details. I wasn't complaining though. I'd just get the notes from Demyx later.

The next class wasn't any better. Nutrition and Wellness (a.k.a. cooking) was rather boring and the teacher didn't make it any more fun. He was just some monotoned old kook who couldn't entertain a baby or a dog if his life depended on it. The bright side to it: kids could listen to their MP3s and text and never get in trouble. Downside: we still had to do papers and such until we got into the cooking part of the class. Marluxia was in there with me, so at least I wasn't completely bored out of my mind.

However, today was a little different. Roxas was on my mind, check. In fact, I'd actually tried to get him out of my mind, but to no avail. And then there was the clinging fear of her turning around every corner of the school. She _did_ go to our school. Marluxia had actually seen her earlier. Creepy, no doubt. I was just thankful I hadn't been with him.

And my thankful wishing comes to a stop right about here. It wasn't even two minutes into the class and the teacher was in front of us all, hollering at us to shut up and be seated. We did so, Marluxia and me pairing on one side of a small square-shaped table. Our eyes were on the teacher, waiting patiently for him to continue. While we waited, I just had to think of the weirdest thing. It was slightly funny how Mr. Kurido was teaching a health foods class, but couldn't quite sustain a good weight. As cruel as my thoughts may seem, it was still pretty funny. Just thought a fellow like him would stay fit. I'm just mean, huh?

"We have a new student today, who happens to be late." Aw, shit. Don't say it. "Ms..." Don't even think about saying it. **Spare** me. "Ms. Midori."

"_Fuck,_" I spat under my breath, my fingers curling into my palms.

And as if on cue for her to waltz up onto her perfected stage, the classroom door opened to reveal a petite figure of a girl in a red and black plaid skirt and a guy's black dress shirt tucked neatly unto her skirt. Her hair was blond and fell to her shoulders. It wasn't slicked back, like it always had been a few years ago. Instead, it just..fell straight to her shoulders and masked the sides of her face. She smirked innocently as she made her way to the teacher with a slip of white paper in her hand. She muttered a few words to him, and in exchange, got some from him. She nodded once, plastered on a smirk, and turned to the class. The really bad part about all of this was that her eyes instantly landed on me. I ducked slightly in my chair and looked away, shading my eyes with a hand.

"Hi. I'm Larxene. Some of you may remember me from a couple of years ago. We moved because my Mom hated T-Town. But since my parents were divorced recently and my Dad started seeing someone new, he decided to come back here! I'm pretty glad for the changes," she shared. Nobody spoke and I could have sworn a solitary cricket played a tragic song for her silent welcome. Or it could have been the World's Smallest Violin song. Who knew, eh?

I glanced from underneath my hand momentarily to see her make a beeline for our table. There was still a seat open. Luckily it was across from Marly and not me. I was being selfish, yes, but I didn't know how to react to her after all these years. I mean, we used to _date_. There were a couple of accidents, but those subjects, hopefully, will remain untouched.

"Axel, long time, no see!"

"Hehe..Yeah...'Sup.." I muttered in reply, flicking my hand around by my wrist briefly before settling it back on my forehead. Maybe I shouldn't give her the cold shoulder. But I couldn't just talk like nothing happened.

"Anything big happen to you while I was gone?" she asked me excitedly.

"Not really." The teacher came around and gave us each a paper with a back and a front to fill out. Maybe this would keep her quiet and let me get through the class in peace.

"But you used to live in Sunset Terrace! What are you doing down here?"

"Is there something wrong with 'down here'?" Marluxia interrupted. I glanced over at him and he was regarding her with a flat stare from his navy blue eyes. Trouble? Maybe. If she could keep her tongue in check.

"No! I lived here before and I'm here again. I just didn't expect to see Axel here, that's all. Honestly." Right. So can she be honest about her honesty? Because I personally wasn't buying it. The goody-two-shoe innocent act wasn't like Larxene at all. She used to be the bad girl who didn't put up with anything or anyone and always said what was on her mind. She was a chain smoker with a punk attitude. This wasn't like her at all. At least the clothes resembled the girl I knew.

"Larxene, what happened to you?" I asked, surprising not only her, but myself. I fiddled with the binding of my notebook, wishing I could take back the question.

"Well..nothing happened. Times change, you know? Not everyone stays the same for-"

"Larxene, Axel. Work. Now." I glanced at the teacher, slightly grateful. But as much as I'd regretted asking the question, I was secretly itching to find out what had changed the girl I used to know.

The rest of the class period went by silently. I was only able to finish up the front of the paper while Marluxia raced through it like a fat kid eating his wonderful piece of cake. I wasn't sure about Larxene, but I doubted she finished. At the tone of the bell, I slipped the paper in my notebook and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the call of Larxene behind me. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to get to Roxas. Wait, no. That was a really bad idea. He didn't need to know, or learn, anything about Larxene. She'll be nonexistent to him!

"Um.." I glanced down. Sure enough, there was said blond, staring at me like I was stupid. I scowled at him and pushed by to get to my locker down the hall.

"Yes, runt?"

"I'm not a runt! I was just wondering why you were just standing in the middle of the hallway," he retorted.

"Maybe I like being in people's way. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked him lightly. It was meant to be a tease, but he interpreted the words wrong.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" I slowed my walk to a stop and looked back at him. He rarely cursed at all. Which was the only reason why I'd stopped.

"I didn't.. Nothing is wrong. I was just-ugh!" I gave up on trying to explain and continued the next couple of steps to my locker. He followed despite his foul mood against me. I quickly shoved my notebook inside, closed my locker door, and headed toward the cafeteria. "Just had a bumpy morning," I finally said. It was the only conclusion I could come up with for him to be happy.

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Thanks, but it's nothing big. It will brush by soon enough."

"Axel!"

"God damn it all!" I growled loudly. I grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and shoved him through the closest door to us. The sounds of two girls screaming incessantly told me it was the wrong door to push him through. But I knocked that aside in my mind and rushed down the hall to meet Larxene and pull her around the corner before Roxas popped out of the girls' bathroom. Again, I wanted her to be nonexistent to him. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk and catch up. Who was..?"

"Nobody. Can we talk another time? I have lunch to get to," I said, using the only excuse I could think of.

"I have lunch, too! Isn't that nice? Come on, please?" She was too persistent. Fuck me and my stupid luck! I held up a finger to tell her to wait and turned around the corner. I didn't expect to collide into a small body, but I reached my hand out quickly and grabbed Roxas' wrist before he fell painfully to the ground.

"Hey, Rox! There you are. I have a friend for you to meet." Yeah, a last resort. Against my wishes, though. It made my mind turn a bit bleak, which was horrible. I hated bleakness.

"What do you mean? You **pushed** me into the damn girls' bathroom! What is _wrong_ with you today?" he burst out. His face was cutely flushed in his anger, but this wasn't the time to goggle over the small things I was beginning to favor greatly in the kid.

"I think you're hallucinating, dear Roxy. Come on," I said, tugging him along by the wrist. But once I'd turned around, Larxene was standing there curiously. Did people _really_ have to pop up behind me and around corners? It was really getting old. "Speak of the..angels.. This is Larxene. She's an old friend of mine."

I looked down at Roxas. Once I realized I still had a firm grip on his wrist, I released it and leaned a shoulder against the wall casually. Roxas was regarding her with mild interest while Larxene was making weird faces as she examined him. I rolled my eyes upward and let out a sigh before she let a grin break over her face.

"Hi, you must be a good friend of Axel's if he's taking that sort of talk from a kid like you. Lucky," she said. Roxas only rose an eyebrow at her comment.

"This is Roxas, Larxene. In fact, we're the best of pals. And we really would like to get to lunch. Excuse us?"

"Uh huh. I'll just stalk you close by since I have no one else to hang out with." I received a sharp elbow to my side and I glanced down at Roxas. Instead of him giving her the cold shoulder, he was actually suggesting that she stick around us. I shook my head quickly, but he insisted. And with a really cute face-that pouty one, actually. I was a sucker for that face.

"Fine, whatever. Come on. Just none of your dry humor, ok? We're good at entertaining ourselves at lunch if we get bored," I said, quickly adding the end. I hadn't meant for it to sound perverted, but once I'd looked down at Roxas and saw that light blush on his face, I thought it over and yeah.. it did seem perverted! Sometimes I amaze myself.

Well, as far as lunch went, I couldn't complain. Larxene actually behaved herself, avoided her dry humor to her best extent, and even stayed with the kid when I went and took all of our dirty trays back to be cleaned. However, when I returned to the table, I found that Roxas was missing and Larxene was tracing a finger boredly in the shape of a circle on the table.

"Where's Rox..?" I asked, refusing to sit down.

"I don't know. He got up all of a sudden and just left. He looked a little upset or something," she replied, turning her deep blue eyes toward me. Her eyes didn't have the same effect as Roxas' did, though. His held more of a story compared to other people, as cheesy as it sounds. But it was the truth!

"Well, I'm going to go find him. I'll talk to you later." I turned to hightail it out of the cafeteria, but once I'd taken one step out into the hallway, the bell rang and the kids flocked out in groups. I cursed lightly under my breath, retreating to the side and leaning on the wall with a sigh. Something was up and I had a feeling Larxene was connected to it. Well, I'd just have to bother with it later. I had to get to my science class before my head got ripped off by the teacher. He didn't particularly have a general liking for me for some reason.

Lucky for me, I was on time. But I didn't pay attention at all while I was sitting in that window seat. I was honestly too worried to think about school. If Roxas had something bothering him, he knew he could come to me. But why didn't he? It wasn't like him to _run_ away. Maybe avoid it, but not run. I glanced up at the clock fervently, tapping my fingers on my desk. I still had twenty minutes to go before this class let out. Gritting my teeth, I tore my eyes away from it and tried to concentrate on something to occupy my mind, but the job seemed too perplex for my poor attention span.

"Is there something wrong, Axel?" I glanced up at the voice of the teacher with a sharp look. Nicely done, old man. Go ahead and announce it to the world.

But then I had an idea. And as much as I liked to say it, my ideas were pretty good half of the time.

"Uh, actually, yeah. Can I go to guidance?" I spoke up. He took a second to think about it, then pulled out a pass and filled it out. I gathered my books and forced myself to walk casually to the desk, retrieve the paper, and exit the classroom. But as soon as I was out of that door and a few steps down the hall, I took off for my locker and shoved my belongings inside. Once that was done, I hurried down the hall toward the guidance office. I just didn't expect to run into Demyx along the way.

"Axel! What are you doing out of class?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to guidance because I need to talk to Roxas. I should be asking you what _you're_ doing out in the halls," I shot back defensively.

"Um..Roxas? Oh, well. Okay. I'm just heading back to class from, um..the nurse. I hit my knee on my desk and it started bleeding and all that." The light tint of red on his face and a glance at his knees proved he was lying. If he had bled, then there would have been a red stain on his jeans since they were a mix between light blue and gray. I rose an eyebrow toward him and he avoided me gaze. I knew it.

"Dem, you know you can just say you and Zexion were sucking each other's faces like mad in the bathroom. It wouldn't be news to me," I said with a smirk. He flashed his blue eyes toward me, but his face just got a few degrees hotter.

"We weren't 'sucking each other's faces like mad,' Axel. That just sounds really weird," he replied hotly. I only rolled my emerald eyes heavenward and waved a hand in front of my face to dismiss any further talk.

"Well, I have to get going, seriously. We have to go the play after this class and I probably only have about fifteen minutes left now. Go have fun in class and don't daydream of your boyfriend. People might realize what the hell you're thinking about since you wore _those_ pants today." I couldn't suppress a laugh when he pushed by me and hurried down the hall, a bit flustered at my friendly teasing. Hey, it was his fault for wearing girly pants!

A few seconds later, I was in the guidance office, waiting ever so patiently for the woman to get her ass in the room. Two minutes later, she arrived, which left me only thirteen minutes to try and talk to Roxas. I glared daggers at her back as she went to her seat behind the desk and sat down, smoothing her long chocolate brown hair briefly before lifting her matching brown eyes to me.

"What's the matter?" she asked, half sweetly and half bored.

"Is there a way you can pull Roxas Hikari out of class, Mrs. Lockheart? We have a couple of problems to work out and it needs to be settled right now," I said demandingly. I didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Of course! Just give me a moment and I'll talk to his teacher." I leaned back in my chair, locking my eyes onto the ceiling while she looked up his schedule, found his class, then dialed the classroom phone. "Hello, this is Mrs. Lockheart. I'd like to pull Roxas Hikari from your class for a few minutes. Is that possible? Okay, thank you." She hung up the phone and I glanced at her. "He'll be down in a little bit. He has to finish his test."

Ugh, damn it all to hell. By the time Roxas was done with his test, fifth period would roll around and I'd never get to talk to him. I pressed my fingers to my eyes, rubbing them tiredly. I really was flustered now, and very fidgety, leaving no choice but to tap my fingers wildly on the armrest of the chair. That earned me a good, sharp glance from Mrs. Lockheart and I immediately stopped. She was the main reason he would even be down here and had every right to cancel the meeting until a better, much later date. It could be labeled as mutual respect.

I couldn't guess how long it had been, but obviously not much since the bell hadn't rang. The door opened quietly, revealing the short blond boy I'd taken a big liking to. Infatuations really seemed like it could kill sometimes. However, that big ball of fluff probably deflated by the sharp look Roxas had given me. It didn't seem too nice.

"Uh, right. Could you give us a minute or so, Mrs. Lockheart? It's kind of a private matter.." I murmured, flashing her an innocent smirk. She returned it with a slightly irritated smirk, but forced a smirk and stood from her seat.

"Of course. Don't take too long because I have things to do." And with that tidbit of a warning, she left the office to me and short bugger. I immediately leaned forward in my seat, eyes pinned on Roxas' fragile looking form despite the scowl on his face.

"Roxas, I know you've been avoiding me. And I don't doubt that you're having problems. But what I'd like to know is the reason _why_ you're doing it! You know you can come to me if you have problems to sort out," I said, speaking lowly. I didn't know why, it just felt like I had to. Who knew, maybe someone was listening in. I guess they wouldn't be hearing much anyway because the runt wouldn't reply. He just kept that plastered scowl on his face and didn't look anywhere near me. I sighed forcefully and stood, crossing my arms over my chest. "All right, so you want to be an ass. I can work with that. If it's because of my question, then can you at _least_ give me an answer now, while I still have some dignity over my choice of action? Because all in all, I'd really like to give it a shot to see if it's how I really am. I'm about as new to this as you are."

"Then why the hell did you have to go and bother me? Why couldn't you torture some other guy over the bisexual thing, huh?" he snapped, his eyes looking down toward the floor at my feet.

"Do I really have to have a reason to like you?"

"Yes! I was fine before you came along! Naminé and I were happy together. I didn't have a crap load of drama happening. I didn't have to look over my shoulder twenty-four-seven to see if you'll pop up out of no where so you can try to take advantage of me. It isn't fair! I hate being paranoid," he growled; his voice had risen after each example of 'torture' I'd put him through, and although I wasn't going to admit it openly, it stung like a bullet piercing through each organ in my body. And then my anger sort of erupted like a volcano, the ones that are sort of violent but held in check to a certain point.

"So you're blaming everything that happened in the past couple of months all on me? What about _you_? You partook in it almost as willingly as me after the first couple of times. You never fought back or argued. So what the **fuck** is your problem, Roxas?" I said heatedly. "Wait, don't answer that. I already know. Some family problems, some friend problems, relationship problems. The same old shit a high school teenager goes through, along with trying to keep themselves in check during school. I don't need an explanation, I think I've figured it out pretty well."

Silence. Maybe I'd struck a chord in the kid to make him shut up and realize how sour he'd been all day. But when I took a double glance at him, he was fuming. And it was pretty god damn obvious.

"You don't see it, do you. Naminé wants me back. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you needed-"

"Needed to know? What game were you playing this whole time, Roxas? Hide and go suck until your little whore of a girlfriend to beg you for mercy and take her pitiful ass back? Man, you know..I tried playing that once. Ended horribly. Events went wrong, parents were furious, I was nearly an inch from death and the girl had to persuade her parents day and night to keep from putting a restraining order on me, even though she hated my guts for what I did. When I say I know what you're going through, I sure as hell mean it."

Now he was looking pretty pathetic. And by pathetic, I meant really worn down and beating himself up in his mind. For what reason, well.. I couldn't say. If I was a psychic, the problem would have been dealt with as soon as I knew what it was.

"We're acting like such girls.." I muttered, putting the palm of a hand to my forehead. I sighed, shaking my head slightly to clear my frustration. He was so stubborn and pigheaded.

"We won't work out.."

"Huh..?" It was all I could squeak out under such short notice. I peaked one of my eyes out from under my hand, no doubt that it was wide with surprise.

"I said we won't work out. It isn't going to last and all that stuff. You know?" he said again, refusing to look at me again. Not even my feet held a special shine of attention.

I suddenly found myself across the room, pinning Roxas to the door where he stood with both hands on either side of his head. He didn't bother to turn his body toward or away from me, but simply stood standing sideways like he had since he'd taken his first step inside the office. "We haven't even tried," I insisted calmly despite my anger flooding back. His glowing baby blue eyes finally, _finally_, looked me in the eye. But it wasn't one of understanding. And that made my heart sink to the very deep dark depths of my soul.

"There's someone else...we never needed to try," he muttered quietly before the bell sounded through the halls. I didn't notice Roxas turning the doorknob or opening the door until my body jerked forward. I caught myself before I sprawled out onto the floor, watching him as he walked briskly down the hallway with his hands stuffed into his pockets. How had we gotten here again?

* * *

Drama drama! Rawr! Sorry, felt like a dramatic moment. Everyone gets these, eh? Right. Thought I'd slap one in right here. Hope you liked. Yes, poor Axel. No, Roxas does not have male PMS. Secret will be revealed completely next chapter. And oooooh what is axel's little past thingy? Again..revealed later! Bwahahahahahah!!! -evil-

_**Needs some serious sleep...**_

_**Moonie -luff-**_


	14. Let's Try This Again

**AN:** Hello jelly beans. I misseded you!!! hehe. Hmm..yes, lotsa life stuff going on. Uber sorry right there, but I worked on my story when I had free time and actually stole the computer from my sister! (Hurray!!!) And! My birthday is tomorrow (October 2) I asked my dad for Axel's weapons (off of amazon) and I'm so excited!!! Also, I'm getting Xenosaga III so I can finally complete my series! I love T-Elos' looks so much! Both Kos-Mos and T-Elos pwn. hehe um...yea not much, honestly. So..to the rest of the stuffs :)

(Haha..sooo..I forgot to put the number thing down..but I remember it was around..5700. Im too lazy to find out.)

**Faves/Alerts (wow.. getting big! I love you guys. haha)**  
Ally Montgomery  
Arikala  
Caethes  
Chaos Book  
ChickNaney  
Dark-Angels-calling  
Element Mage  
Faye Silo  
FluffiBunni82  
Gaaras-Cookie  
Goahsiu  
In The Starlight  
Inspirationldreamer  
Kkate01  
Kyan-chan  
Midnight-Dark-Princess  
Orcadia  
Schectersona  
Silver Tears 11  
Tamaki's Midnight Serenade  
Tokyo-Rose2006  
Twisted-Anime-Chick182  
XitaUnlucky  
beastboyishot1  
crazysycochick  
crystal13moon  
quakerpoop  
rainaria  
soraslilangel  
xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx  
Ashinan  
Chixu  
Emotion11  
In The Starlight  
JapSock  
Moogles With Flamethrowers  
R A I N E xx  
SPandFP  
Sakura Ookami  
SilverWhiteDragon  
SoraPuppy  
carolina tears  
pepsichan91  
ronnie43  
woowwww  
xXJESSEXMUFFINSXx  
xbrokenxinside

**Reviews**:  
**Guest**: I know, right?! Just like every day drama. :( Sadly, it had to be Axel. hurrr...I luves him.

**Ally Montgomery**: hehe, and here it is! If I missed something, say so, and I'll get it in. With so much happening IRL lately, I need to go back through and make sure I'm not leaving anything unlinked!!! -frowny face-

**pepsichan91**: It's revealed later in the chappy:) Enjoy it!

**Faye Silo**: Thank you, FayFay. I luffs you majorly. :) I'm glad I finally got this chappy up for everyone.

**fullofmisery**: Yes, yes they are. hahaha :D

**Ashinan**: Sorry for those errors! I still wish I had my own computer back because I had OpenOffice on it.. And I'm glad you like the chapter. :)

**JapSock**: Awwz, I'm sorry to hear that:o I'm glad its in the past though, cuz its no use in clinging to it. I learned that like a red hot brand to the forehead. (durrr moment lol)

**Gaaras-Cookie**: Yay! Fanart! zomg I really can't wait. lol now I'm all giddy and excited. -tackleglumphug-

Enjoy the chappy! -luffs-

* * *

Wow. It's the only word to describe my thoughts right now because..well..it suddenly felt like I was in some major soap opera. The main character suffers a tragic relationship break and has someone else to lean on. That person eventually becomes close, feelings erupt and things go awry in a weird sense. Time passes, though, and they get close, anyway. Then the former significant other comes crawling back with a dire threat that could cause the main character to go into hysterics or something, thus choosing the 'better' of his choices. And then he has to break the heart of this..person to save them from dramatic crap and so on and so forth. All in all, it was like a soap opera. Bite me. 

I hadn't even wanted to leave Axel with those words. But he was so damn persistent! Knowing him, though, he'd get over it. Sooner or later. I just couldn't let Naminé spread whatever nasty rumor she had hidden beneath her sugar coated personality. I was pretty sure she knew about us. And speaking of Naminé...

"Roxy!" her voice called melodiously. I stopped my brisk walk down the hallway and glanced around, finally spotting her bleach blond hair bouncing in the air as she made her way through the mist of the crowd to reach me. I winced lightly as she threw her arms around my neck in an embrace and pressed her mouth against mine for a second. I only returned to the affection with a light pat on her back and a forced smile. Apparently that wasn't enough because her face darkened considerably. "I thought we went over this, Roxas. People aren't going to believe us if you keep acting so damn modest."

I would have to swallow my pride a little and just do as she said. I knew it. She knew it. Hell, anybody else would have known it if they knew what was going on. I refrained from rolling my eyes at her and allowed my arms to go around her more casually. God, it felt weird having to force myself to do this. I mean, I used to be the one to have convince her to be a little more publicly open. Once I pulled back from the rocky embrace, I glanced at the crowd in the hall behind her out of habit. And then I saw Demyx, the lifesaver of all eternity.

"Hey, Nami, I have a friend I have to talk with real quick. I'll be right back," I said, using a nickname rather than a personal pet name. I brushed a light kiss on her cheek to make her happy and then ran off down the hall after the taller blond. "Demyx! Dude, have I told you that you were a lifesaver?" He only looked at me confused. "Anyway, you didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, Roxas, I didn't. I mean it when I say I keep my word," he said with a light smirk. But it seemed to darken when he looked away. "Are you even sure that's what she's thinking? Because I find it highly doubtful that Naminé knows what's going on between you two."

"What else could it be, Demyx? There's nothing else she could pin me with!"

"Why don't you just confront her and ask?"

"She won't say anything because if she cracks the secret, and it really isn't what it seems, then she has nothing on me!" I complained. He only glanced at me, quirking an eyebrow sharply. Then it dawned on me quickly. He had a point! I mean.._I_ had a point. "You..God, you're smart, Demmy. I owe you one!"

"Demmy...?" I heard him mutter before I turned away and darted off. I found Naminé where I had left her, looking a bit flustered in the emotions department.

"Naminé, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Roxas?" she said, smiling sweetly. But her eyes deceived the angelic mask she had on her face.

"Whatever it is you're threatening me with, I want to know," I demanded. I'd been through living hell for the past couple of weeks because of her threat and it kept me from what I really wanted and my own life. I hated it.

"Sorry, Roxy. That's for me to know, and for you to find out when you mess up!"

"I'm through with you, Naminé! I've been done with you since I saw you in that alley. Get it through your head!" I shouted involuntarily. I was emotionally fed up with her games and puppetry. She was the cause of me hurting Axel like I did, probably scarring him, no doubt. I felt horrible and I really didn't want to give him such an icy shoulder. But I had been afraid. And Demyx was the one who had helped me see what a big mistake I had made.

"Roxas Julian Hikari, you are such a jerk!" flared Naminé. Her eyes were burning with anger and her face was about as red as a tomato. And to make matters worse, she had gathered a couple of people behind her. Well, not just 'people,' but Seifer and his two lackies. "No, you aren't a jerk. You're a fucking pansy for being in a play. A child's play, for that matter. And another thing, I know about your dad. He left because you weren't good enough to be his son. You and Sora both are nothing but immature, idiotic, selfish, lying, chil-"

"That's enough." My breath hitched at the sudden icy chill that ran down my spine. There were only two people who could send such a cold feeling through my body with that dangerous low voice. And yes, this person had red wild hair, a thin body, and a bit on the tall side. However, this certain redhead didn't have a wonderful shade of green eyes. When I averted my own gaze from Naminé, they landed on none other than Reno. "So, I've heard so much about you. You are the one that no doubt cheated on my little friend here, right?"

Naminé didn't answer, so I looked at her. Her face seemed extremely pale and her fear was evident. Seifer quickly stepped ahead of her to face Reno, Fuu and Rai trailing on either side to back him up. That was when a few of Reno's own people popped out of no where. I didn't recognize them, to be honest. One was a girl, a little taller than me, with short black hair. Then there were two guys, one of which had unruly blond hair and the other had a short array of chocolate brown.

"I doubt that it's your business, flamer," spoke Seifer boldly. Reno only rose a single eyebrow before leaning forward dangerously, coming within inches of Seifer's face. It only took a quick movement to pull out a small object and a simple flick of his wrist to reveal that it was a dangerous weapon of pure metal. And it had only stopped within a couple of centimeters of hitting Seifer in the head.

"And I obviously wasn't talking to you, you hoser. Now get out of my face," retorted the redhead calmly without breaking into any form of a smile, grin or smirk. He held a serious face quite well despite saying the most ridiculous things. It reminded me of Axel.

"Reno, it isn't worth it. Let's just-" I suddenly choked on my own words and I realized that my throat was constricting as I tried to keep myself from wanting to break down. I thought maybe I had put my dad behind me and hadn't even thought twice about Naminé's words until it caught up with me. Instead of forcing the words out, I simply grabbed onto his arm and began pulling at him, but he stood like a cement block.

"I better not see any of you bothering this kid. I've heard his problems and you can hardly begin to imagine how he's feeling. So drop the rumors and threats and leave Rox alone," he managed to bite out icily before finally letting me drag him away. I hadn't bothered to look around until now and noticed the halls were completely empty except for our small secluded group and the retreating backs of the other one. "You okay, runt?"

I lifted my eyes to look at Reno, but I didn't speak. I didn't trust myself because I didn't want to choke up again. It was sort of embarrassing.

"You think he suddenly went mute?" said the girl, who received two sharp looks and a 'love tap' to the back of her head. She winced, but returned an equally hot glare at her abuser, the brunette. "Squall, that wasn't needed! You could have just reprimanded me or something."

"It's _Leon_," he muttered, staring her down lightly.

"Yuffie, maybe you shouldn't have come along. You're obviously too peppy to help," interrupted Reno. I cleared my throat, earning a look from all four. "Oh! Oh, yeah, introductions. Well, Rox, this is Yuffi-"

"I'm the _Great Ninja_ Yuffie. Don't forget it!" she said a bit loudly. I shrunk against the wall slightly from her over exuberant personality.

"She only says that because she was able to steal one of her teacher's apples one time and not get into trouble for it. Which, by far, was the worst thing to steal because apples make no profit.." muttered Reno. "Anyway, continuing. This is Leon. He may not talk much at first, but if you can get him to warm up a little, then he'll be there to help you out no matter what. And this is Cloud, my friend with benefits and soon-too-be secret lov-ow! What was that for?"

"It's not nice to lie to people. I doubt the kid needs it right now," Cloud spoke up. The harder I looked at the older blond, the more I realized the reason why Reno had mistaken me for him when he had been drunk that day. We looked a lot alike all right, which was pretty creepy.

"What? It was a joke. You knew that, right, Roxas?" I answered with a slight smirk, but I couldn't keep it up for long. Plus, I knew it wasn't a joke. By the way Cloud reacted, I could guess two things: either they were something and he didn't want people knowing, or Reno hadn't done anything to spark something between them. Which would have been weird, because I took him for the type of person to get what he wanted. Almost like his brother.

"So, this is the boy?" piped Yuffie. "And he's only how old? He kinda looks like a girl. Cloud, are you sure you don't have a younger twin?"

"Yuffie, shut your trap. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have something important to talk to Roxas about. Please and thank you?" He sugar coated his words with a very innocent looking grin, which was good enough for his friends. They waved at me, or at least Yuffie did; Leon and Cloud simply nodded their heads and all three began walking down the hallway. "All right, so I heard a few things from a birdy..or two. But mainly one. As of lately, you seem to be having problems coping with a certain dilemma." He propped a hand against the wall on the left side of my head, but I didn't dare look away from Reno's face. Who knew what he would do.

"Well, whatever you heard, leave it alone. I don't need anything," I said defiantly, my voice cracking from under the strained emotions. Damn you, Demyx.

"Roxas, Dem told me the whole story at lunch today. I know you want the best for people, and Axel especially, but going around and pretending you hate him when you really don't..." He let his words cease and looked at me with his deep oceanic eyes. I felt under pressure, a needle being stuck into my spine, and I had to avert my own eyes away from the redhead. "I just don't want to see my baby brother regret something. You're the first guy he's taken a chance on and he will openly admit he didn't take a fancy for guys before you came along. Weird, eh?"

Okay, so yeah. He was getting to me. But how was I supposed to act? And what the hell was I supposed to say back to him? I knew if I said something wrong, I'd get an earful, so I had to keep biting my tongue to remember to keep quiet.

"Well, if anything, you should at least talk to Axel now and explain to him. He's been moping around for the most part, as far as I can see, for the past couple of weeks. Sometimes he'd be happy, but that isn't the point. Promise you'll at least try?" I sighed after he didn't move when _I_ didn't reply.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll try," I replied, refusing to look Reno in the face.

"I guess you should get to class, now, huh? You're almost a half hour late."

"What?!" I burst out, leaping away from the wall and around Reno. "Saïx is gonna explode! Ugh, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I rushed down the hall toward the auditorium. I quietly slipped through one of the doors and felt lucky there was a wall that separated the doors from the rows of seats and the stage itself. Hesitantly, I went around that wall and made my way down the slight slope toward the stage where everyone was scattered, some even taking liberty of practicing on the floor to be more comfortable. I didn't see Saïx anywhere in sight, so I quickly made my way toward Hayner and the group on stage.

"Where have you been? You're lucky that Saïx didn't go hunting you down. He has other problems right now. Well, if you want to call them real problems.." muttered Hayner, jerking a thumb in the opposite direction. On the far side of the stage, I took note of a certain redhead struggling with his lines and a familiar teacher looking cross at all of the mistakes. I felt my stomach drop a few inches; he was having problems because of me and the things I had said to him. Man, I really was a jerk.

"Axel, if you need to talk to somebody about your problems, go to guidance and get it off of your mind. You can't concentrate, which is rare to see in somebody like you." I pinpointed my eyes at the teacher, wishing he would stop and leave the poor guy alone. But I knew wishes didn't exist.

"Sorry, Saïx. Just having an off day. It'll brush off in a while.." he muttered, trying to sound a bit on the chipper side. But if anyone knew him, which seemed like everyone, they would know he was lying.

"Whatever you say. Hopefully this doesn't come around on opening night." Saïx placed a hand temporarily on Axel's shoulder and then he was gone, leaving the redhead to practice with Kairi and a couple of other students.

My hands were sweaty, I realized. Maybe it was because I didn't like the way the redhead was acting. He didn't seem the type to mope around-that was my job. I really had done a number, hadn't I? I didn't even know how to make it up. And I still had to talk to him, but how? What if he didn't want anything more to do with me? Just the thought made me shiver coldly and I forced myself to breath.

"Roxas, are you ok?" I jerked my head around to face Hayner, Pence and Olette, who were all looking at me very worriedly.

"Y-yeah, what makes you think I'm not?" I questioned, forcing myself to smirk.

"Well, for starters, you're sweating profusely," said Olette, bending forward with her hands on her knees. I swiped a hand over my face, feeling the light mask of sweat. "And you're shaking a lot."

"You seemed fine when you got here." I glanced at Pence, suddenly feeling a bit distant. Maybe it was because I knew Axel was sort of falling piece by piece and it was heartbreaking. I was scared that he might try something stupid for some reason.

"Roxas! Will you snap out of it? Go to the nurse if you feel sick!"

"I think I'm _going_ to be sick," I muttered, leaping to my feet. I glanced at the trio before I felt my stomach complain lightly and my head spin dangerously as I became lightheaded. Without a second to lose, I dashed out of the auditorium and straight for the bathroom a few feet from the doors. I stumbled into one of the stalls, locked it, and sat roughly on the ground, swallowing hard as my throat fought to convulse and refuse air. I wasn't sure what was happening with me, but I really didn't like it. And they were right, I _had_ been fine when I first arrived. I hadn't even started to sweat or anything until I focused on Axel.

Why did he have to have such a big effect on me? And why did I feel like I've blown my chance with someone who might actually care about me? I had everything before him: I had a girlfriend, I had my parents, I had my brother, I had..everything I needed. But when he waltzed into my life on day one of play practice, everything had some stupid drastic twist. My girlfriend cheated on me, my dad walked out on us with my mother being pregnant, and my brother turned out to be lovey dovey with his best friend. Of course, now we were closer than ever aside from being twins, and he was still the same. Okay, well, scratch my brother out of that altogether. He doesn't count anymore.

"I blew it.." I whispered into the air, letting the back of my head hit stall door.

Just then, the door opened roughly, slamming against the white-painted brick wall.

"God, can you be any louder?" Zexion?

"Actually, I could if you want. But that would involve a completely different activity." And...Demyx? Whoa, wait, what?!

"In a school bathroom? I don't think so, Dem."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But there are plenty other places I can think of! Let's start with-" Demyx's voice was cut off and I could only think blindly what was happening; well, sort of, aside from the sudden kissing noises that echoed inside the empty room. So..here I am! Sitting in school bathroom, confused and crap, listening to my infatuation's best friends making out...And then the door opened again.

"Do it again, Dem, and I'll have Axel on your ass, got it?" It was probably the first time I'd heard Zexion's voice sound so menacing. Then again, I barely heard him talk at all.

"Y-yeah..I understand, Zex, I'm sorry. I won't touch another cigarette in my life!"

"Good. Get back to class before they think you got lost or ditched school. It would put a bad mark on your good record here."

The door opened and closed, but I still heard footsteps faintly step across the floor, almost hesitantly. No doubt did Zexion and Demyx put on a little show to cover up their face-suckage moment. I had to be honest-it was really good. The cover up, I mean.

_Clink._

I didn't even have time to respond to the sound above my head and found myself sprawled on my back with two feet on either side of my head. I lifted a hand to the back of my head, which had collided with the floor, and looked up at the intruder. I had been expecting it to be Hayner or Pence checking up on me, or even the grand redhead himself, but I was way off. It was my brother, the last person I honestly expected to come to my lonesome rescue in a school bathroom.

"You okay, Rox?"

It was sort of stupid, because it was that moment I realized only two people called me 'Rox.' Those two people were Sora and Axel. Awkward...

"Uh..yeah, I'm fine." I didn't care if I sounded reassuring or not.

I wanted to tear my hair out of my head in frustration for my stupid decisions and go jump off of a cliff because I believed I was so..so _stupid_. I hated myself. I felt like a jerk. No,_ I knew I was a jerk_. I'm still a jerk, what the hell am I saying? There was no way I could just waltz up to Axel and apologize and explain a little and everything would be fine and dandy. No. These things never turned out that way. Only in fairy tales--if the problem ever happened. It was ridiculous!

"Hello? Roxas... It's really a bad habit if you argue with yourself..in your mind, most of all." Damn brothers and their psychic crap. "It's about Axel, I know it is.."

I looked away from my knowing brother. I didn't want him to see the raw emotion that must have been showing in my eyes. I hated my eyes because they always gave away what I was thinking or feeling. It was insane..

"Why don't you just talk to him? He doesn't seem like he'd such a bad guy over something so stupid.."

"Sora, you don't get it! It isn't because we don't get along or I'm afraid to get close to him. It's because I... It's me! It's always been me! And I'm not saying that because I'm trying to be modest or whatever. I really did mess up," I suddenly snapped. I pressed the heel of my hands against my eyes, forcing back the tears. My stomach clenched painfully and I felt sick all over again. Where was the Pepto-Bismal when you needed it?! "I pushed him away..because I didn't want people knowing about us. I got back with Naminé because I thought she knew about us and I don't want to put any more pressure on him than he already does! Do you get that?"

"No..but how do you know he has so much pressure?" he asked gently. I hadn't realized he had sat down, but I did know after I had my head on his lap and he was absently stroking my hair.

"He has family issues.. He stays with his friends and everything, which is why he's been living with us. Mom overheard and told him he could stay until things got better or something." I had almost choked in the middle of my words, but I had held it back well enough not to stutter in my words. "I didn't want to be another problem in his life. Is it so bad to think that?"

"No, Rox, no. It isn't. But you have to think from his perspective, you know? Did you ever notice that he's really happy when you hang out with him? And when you get all mad and frustrated, he does this really weird smile, even though it only lasts for about two seconds? Oh, and I can't forget those sarcastic-yet-perverted remarks he makes, even in front of Mom. She just doesn't get it sometimes," he told me. His hand paused from raking my blond hair and I suddenly felt a bit lonely. Don't ask, I just did, okay? "He makes it obvious, without knowing, how much you effect him. He really wants to get to know you more than he does. Just suck it up, walk over to him, and talk to him about it. He'll listen. I'm sure of it."

I removed my hands from my eyes and looked up at Sora. He had more logic than me, obviously, because his words rang a sort of truth. I had to try, right? I couldn't be a pessimist for the rest of my life. And if Axel really liked me like everyone claims, even him, then it wouldn't hurt to try..

"Thanks, Sora. I think I will..."

Cue bell to end fifth. I sighed loudly. Since Saïx hadn't seen me before I ran out like a crazy drug-induced mongoose, he most likely thought I'd skipped. Oh well. I could explain I was sick and ran to the bathroom for a few moments of privacy while I threw up my guts. Of course..if he didn't believe me, I couldn't blame him. Since I really didn't do half of it. Ah, life is life.

"Come on, Roxas. Let's get to class!"

Well, I can't say much for the rest of the day. Sixth was rather awkward, but at least all we did was watch a short video accompanied by a worksheet instead of picking partners for some activity. I was too nervous to say anything at all to Axel and tried to avoid looking at him the whole hour and a half that was left of school. In fact, I was still trying to think of a way to approach him and bring up the subject. Sora had to elbow me a couple of times to get me out of my daydream/trance thing and actually pay attention to the video.

When the bell rang to end school altogether, I was out of that room and to my locker faster than a cheetah on its prey. Something close to that. Then I was out of those school doors and running down the stairs, almost causing myself to trip and fall flat on my face. I stumbled slightly at the bottom, but I caught myself on the railing and took the chance to look around.

_No Axel. No Axel. No Axel... Come on! How hard can it be to find flaming spiky hair?!_ I complained in my head. Then I saw it. He was heading straight for home, no doubt planning on taking a shower and then moping in the bedroom for a few hours. Whenever he did that, I always did something else, like watch a movie downstairs or go out and walk around town. Well, not this time!

I hurried, carefully, toward Axel, pushing a few students out of my way to the best of my ability. As soon as I caught up with the redhead, I glanced up at him, huffing for breath. He didn't even acknowledge me. I scowled dangerously, squinting my eyes slightly to show I was annoyed-maybe he'd look! But he still didn't turn those vibrant emerald eyes toward me. Fine. I'll do it the most obvious way given.

I grabbed onto his arm, pulling on it to force him to stop. He did, but didn't look at me. Okay, so now I was really getting pissed off. I mean, really pissed. I hated to be ignored.

"Are you going to act like a..stubborn jackass, or are you going to pay attention while I try and explain myself?" I said unceremoniously. I earned a huff, but he turned his head the opposite direction of my face. Stupid..dumb..retarded.. "Fine. If you want to..ignore me..whatever..."

I couldn't use the words I wanted to. It would have made me feel bad. Instead, I just let it slide with gritted teeth and let go of his arm. With a quick breath, I began walking at a brisk pace toward home. I didn't bother with my usual routine when I got home. I kept my shoes on and headed straight for the kitchen, grabbed a Jones Soda from the fridge and my personal box of Pocky (great comfort food, I tell you), and then retreated upstairs to my room. If Axel wanted to mope around, too, then he'd have to pick another room.

Well, I guess he didn't get the hint, even after he saw that I was very settled down in my bed and most likely wouldn't move a millimeter at all. He hovered in the doorway like a ghost. But I refused to look at him. Why do anything if the guy wasn't even going to give me a chance?

"Hey..."

_Don't look at him.. Don't look at him..._ But his voice sounded too quiet for my liking. Axel was always loud, or something close to it. His voice just had some weird..sound to it that drew my attention straight toward him. He had closed the door and was now leaning against it, one hand gripping the the opposite wrist.

"About...About earlier, I just wanna say that..I.."

"I'm sorry," I interrupted in a murmur. I dropped my eyes to the ground, then to the blanket on my bed, feeling a bit awkward. "You don't have to apologize, because I'm the reason all of this happened."

"Roxas, don't jump into modesty. I have to have some part in it," he said.

"No, I'm being serious. I'm the one that brought all this _drama_ into play." I didn't even know why I was telling him. Axel probably.. Damn her! Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut?! "Do you still love Larxene?" I looked up at him while I asked. The way he acted would prove more than just words, I think.

"L-love? _Her_?" He looked, no doubt, confused as ever. His jade eyes had grown wide and he actually looked up at me in shock. I had expected something along the lines of hesitation or something, not shock. However, that emotion soon slid away to show some sort of understanding. But what? "No, I don't. Is..that why you left lunch today? She told you that?"

"Yeah..."

"And you were royally pissed?" I tore my eyes away from him, heat climbing into my face.

"So? I have a right if you go spouting about how you like me and all, and then find out you still love some other girl," I retorted hotly, scowling at him. But that only made him grin.

"Glad to know you really care, Shortcake," he said.

"Shortcake?!" I yelped.

"Well, you are short. And you're as sweet as cake," he fed me. "Sometimes."

"I take that as an insult."

"So..what about this drama? How did it start?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject before my mind. I instantly retreated back into my quiet reserve, thinking of the best way to explain.

"Naminé," I said simply. "She's the main problem. I..I was stupid. She threatened me with something if I didn't go back out with her, and I thought she knew about..about us. I didn't want her to go spreading it around and then have something more to weigh you down. You know..'cause you weren't..like that before?"

Axel was silent and I couldn't help but glance up at him briefly to see how he was taking this. It was hard enough for me. But he was just staring at me with this weird smile on his face. Maybe it was weird because he always smiled at me in some devilish, evil way. I guess I could get used to it.

"Well, I didn't refuse because I didn't want her to spread it around. But Demyx..he kinda helped m-"

"Whoa, wait, Dem knew about it? _That_ was why he was acting weird when I was talking about you today! I should have known.." Right. Weirdo.

"Well...Demyx helped me out, so I confronted Naminé and found out it was..about me being in that play. And my dad..." I hadn't realized Axel had crossed the room until he had an arm draped around my shoulder, pulling me close. I only pushed at him slightly, shaking my head. I was going to be fine..I think. "No, it's okay. I..I'm not gonna cry.."

But even as I said it, I could feel the hotness of the tears stinging my eyes and I ducked my head so he wouldn't see, turning away even. But he refused to let me go and roughly pulled me to him, fitting me snugly between his legs so my back was pressed against his chest. My hands instantly clutched his arms and tilted my face down to them, willing those tears to go away.

"Liar." he said lightly. "Really, lying isn't your profession."

And then, just from those words, I couldn't help but think: _How did we get here?_ It was awkward, honestly. I guess life just threw something random at me at the least expected moment, and that random thing just so happened to be a wonderful looking redhead, a guy no doubt, that confused the hell out of me. And then life turned dramatic and twisted in so many ways I seriously thought I should have been a girl. Right? Tell me I wasn't thinking and acting like a girl! Well, it wouldn't change my mind anyway. I felt like one..sort of.

"You..wanna try again?" I asked, the words feeling strained as they came out of my throat.

"Like..'Do you want to be my boyfriend' type of try?"

I nodded my head lightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." His arms tightened around me as he rested his chin on top my head. For once, I can honestly say I feel content since I even met him. Well..just a little.

"Awesome."

One thing to look positively on: I learned something.

And I had to take the stupid route to figure it out.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Fluffy fuzzy stomach caterpillar moment!!! hurrr. lolz 

Anyway, I kinda liked this chapter. Don't know why. I do...Hope you guys liked it. :D Anywho, I have to jump off the comp cuz my mom wants it. -gasp- Y'know, since it is her computer. haha I'll start the next chappy asap!!! Luff you guys lots!

_**-enter fancy comment here-**_

_**Moonie -luffs-**_


	15. The Nightmare Before Party

AN: Alrighty then! Sorry for the SUPER UBER DUPER late update. But I warned you. And it's no doubt crappy, so I apologize for that. Erm...yea it isn't that long. And I'm going to try really hard to crank out some new chapters for you guys. I really love you. :) But there are a few things I'm changing. I'm not going to reply to reviews anymore unless you guys give me a question to answer. It just saves me a bit of time. But I'm still going to give thanks to you like "I love you readers/reviewers!" hehe. Lessee...I'm happy cuz I'm almost at 100 reviews. My highest has only been 40 before (which really sucks!) and this only makes me so much more happier. Thank you for the inspiring reviews again. Much luffs. So.. onto the story? o.O

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, nor how or when I'd fallen asleep that night, but I'd found myself waking up to a pitch black room with the red numbers of my clock glaring wickedly at me. It was only five in the morning. I yawned lightly before I buried my face back into the feather-down pillow. I wished I hadn't woken up because I'd had the best dream in the world. You know, the one where you want everything, or close enough to it, to happen. And then you kind of black out because your mind over-exhausts itself. I hated those kind of dreams.

I had shifted around in my spot on my bed, pulled the blanket closer to my head so I could curl up in the warmth. But I didn't get very far after that because something else had moved, something other than me, and actually_touched_ me. My mind then did a double-take on my dream and everything rushed to my dull, tired mind. That surreal dream I had wasn't just a dream, it was real! And, if I wasn't mistaken, Axel was no doubt in my bed. Which was where the warmth I felt came from, instead of feeling the usual chilliness of the room.

But the weird thing was, even though I wasn't comfortable with my sexual preference at that point, I didn't freak out. I was shocked, yeah. I was holding my breath, yeah. OK, so I may have been freaking out, but very quietly-dead quiet, in fact. What can I say? It had felt weird. Sort of.

_"He makes it obvious, without knowing, how much you effect him."_

I remembered the words of my brother. At that time, he seemed like the smartest person in the world when it came to relationships. Because, unlike a normal person (or in this case, a highly perverted redhead), Axel had only uttered one word when I agreed to our relationship. He didn't attack me. He didn't force me to do anything. He didn't even advance or make a move on me.

And laying there on the bed with Axel emitting a strange warmth, I figured, _yeah, he does make it obvious if you look hard enough or think about it._ I felt like he actually cared about me even though we knew so little about each other. I felt like he wanted to give it his all to make me stay sane enough for the rest of us. Little had I known that he knew how easily I could have given up when my Dad decided to drop us like a bag of stones.

I say all this in past tense because it's been a good two weeks since then. The play is tonight, which is Saturday, and I am ready for it. I never passed up a moment to practice if Axel asked, which was every other day or, in rare cases, every two days. We shared my snacks together and watched movies until Mom came in and bickered about how late it was until we went to bed. He even began to help me with songs I never got to finish or new ones I started up. I made the music with my passion-my guitar-and he sang the lyrics with the best voice I've ever heard. If I could get a band going, he'd definitely be the lead singer.

As for Naminé...she made her appearances every now and then, just to shove insults and bloody words in my face. At first, I just glared at her and ignored her. But nowadays, I give her the most collected smile I could muster up and just say something highly sarcastic and walk away. If my words made an impact, one of my friends were sure to point out to me how red her face was when I caught up with them because they could never keep their eyes unglued when Naminé and I crossed paths. We were like oil and water, never being able to mix. Maybe we were never meant to.

**xxxxxx**

**Later That Night**

**xxxxxx**

"Pre-play jitters?" I glanced up at the redhead that appeared beside me. A brief smirk played on my face, but my eyes were already staring out on the stage that was shadowed by the curtain. "Hey, don't worry about it! I think we'll knock them out of their seats. Hopefully that comment won't become literal.."

"Yeah, me too," I said. I broke myself away from the side stage view and instantly started looking for Sora. You'd think he'd be causing some sort of loud ruckus, but there was no trouble-making to be seen backstage. I sighed and ruffled my hair as anxiety began to set in. Only Axel's comforting hand on my shoulder kept me calm enough so I would start tearing my hair out. "Have you seen Sora anywhere?"

"Not a clue," he answered. Great, that just made it oh-so-perfect.

"RIKU! I CAN'T FIND MY BEARD!" Cue annoying whiny brother. Maybe it is perfect. However, I do sort of feel bad for Riku.

"Have you tried your face?" I followed the voices around the corner. I couldn't help but grin when Riku was right.

"Eh..no.." he murmured, putting a hand up to his chin to feel the silky strands of the hand-made beard. He put on a pouty face and looked away from the silver-haired boy and let his eyes land on me. "Roxas! Riku's picking on me! He thinks I'm really stupid."

"I doubt that, Sora. You just let things fly over your head. Maybe a little too often. It's a good quality sometimes, though," I assured him. I crossed my arms over my chest, letting the grin grow wider when he scowled at me. "Anyway, have you seen Mom in the crowd? I haven't checked, but I thought maybe you would know first."

A pair of hands descended on my shoulders and I glanced up to see Axel showing off his trademark bad-ass smirk. "Yeah, he's got the jitters. I think he might faint if he looked out at the crowd."

"There's a crowd?!"

"Last I checked there wasn't..." muttered Sora.

"Well, I just checked a few moments ago and it's filled with parents and wee small kids who will no doubt make fun of us if we mess up."

"Thanks, Axel. I'm feeling much better," I growled out.

"Really?"

"No."

"Well, I'll go check if you want, Rox. Just stay put, 'kay?" offered Sora. I nodded reluctantly, feeling a little selfish just because I was afraid of a simple crowd.

However, before my brother could even make it to the corner which I'd come from, the lights dimmed and Saïx came around, whispering for us to be ready. A light play of the violin filled the silence, followed by an array of a few other light instruments, and several feet shuffled around us and onto the stage. I made my way to the side view of the stage, Axel trailing behind me. Everyone that began the opening act was in place, waiting patiently in the pitch black darkness behind the curtain. I held my breath, waiting for the narrator to begin.

"'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to be told... took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun."

The curtain began to open as the song started, although the lights were kept off. As it neared the beginning verse of the song, lights flashed on the tombstones of the graveyard on the left side of the stage. With it, the motions of ghosts played across the stones, singing along with the song. I took this chance to look out into the crowd at the first row. Mom had promised she'd be there, and sure enough, I saw her. Her smile made my fears melt away, replacing it with a glowing reassurance. I returned my eyes back to the stage, watching as the hidden lackeys of the stage began to push the miniature rollable stage away and the back wall lifted in its silence.

A bright light flashed one one section, revealing a bed. Next was a set of stairs, then a room that contained the vampires. They carried on, the lights fading and bursting to life at different parts of the movie. Each time the stage would chance, carrying out the story swiftly. It was pretty interesting to see how fast the kids could move and keep up with the song. Then I was being ushered out and on top of the vehicle the Mayor was practically glued to in some scenes of the movie. When the lights flashed on, I sang my part with ease. I felt a rush of adrenaline, a sense of victory, as I realized I'd done perfectly fine.

The rest of the opening went by smoothly until I was once again needed on stage. I scrambled back on top of my perch, that adrenaline-shocking fire racing through me as my patience waned.

"_In this town, don't we love it now. Everyone's waiting for the next surprise,_" I sang out with a few of the others, sweeping an arm out toward the straw horse being pulled along. I watched Axel as I sang. How he could stand setting himself on fire like that was beyond me, but it was possible. Lucky us for fire-proof outfits.

Within a few seconds, the song was over and I stepped down and made my way to the fountain placed in the middle of the stage. Axel stepped out of it, completely dry and wearing the immaculate pinstriped suit.

"Great Halloween, everybody," I rang out loudly.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet." I looked up at Axel, a plastered smile on my face to mimic the Mayor's gleeful mask on the movie. "Thank you, everyone."

"No, thanks to you Jack. Without your brilliant leadership-"

"Not at all, Mayor."

Once my part was completely finished and the story was moving onto Axel's solo song, I stumbled backstage and let out a large breath. So far, so good. The lights dimmed on stage considerably and the stage shifters quickly moved the props around and created the grave in which Axel was to sing in.

"Roxas! You were great out there. I could have sworn you were a pro at acting." I turned to look at Sora, looking a little too happy to see me. His cheeks were rosy and I couldn't help but a laugh a little when they had stuffed his jacket a little to make him seem a little chubbier. At least he didn't have to waddle like a penguin.

"Thanks, Sora. I actually feel pretty good now, you know?" I returned my gaze to the stage. Axel's solo had already begun and I felt a little mesmerized by his voice. I wondered how many more people felt drawn into it.

"Need a drink?"

"Nah, I'm okay for now."

"All right. Just don't wear yourself out by neglecting needs."

**xxxxxx**

**3 hours, 19 minutes later!**

**xxxxxx**

By now, the play was almost over. Axel had just gotten himself blown out of the sky and was lamenting his failure at Christmas. Both Kairi's and Riku's solo was a major hit, along with Axel's. But, and I'll say this with all honesty, if 'Sally' sensed something in the wind, no doubt it was blowing up that damned dress of hers. I loved her in the movie, but with Kairi playing her, it seemed all wrong. With a sigh, I guided myself away from my spot to find a refreshment. Picking a Jones' Soda from the table, I glanced about. Several of the students were lounging around, seeing as their part wouldn't come up again for another half hour or so.

I took the time to walk around a little, savoring my drink. But that relishing moment was short lived when I saw a familiar silhouette down the hall to my right. I looked harder, squinting my eyes as I told myself it wasn't who I thought it was. But the way the hair was styled...no doubt it was_her_. I gritted my teeth, a sudden flare of anger setting in. But I forced myself to continue walking, away from her, to stray away from an argument that might spring up. And I thought I'd left her behind, but I was suddenly cornered against the wall with either of her hands on the side of my head.

"Hey there, blondie. How are you and Axel going?" she asked me in a low voice. It was sly and I didn't really like it all. But I wasn't about to let her push me around because of her jealousy.

"We're fine. What's it to you?" I just barely saw the smirk on her face at my question. There wasn't much light where we were, to my dismay.

"Just curious, I guess."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," growled a voice behind her. I looked over her shoulder the best I could. It wasn't Axel-he was too busy with his major fight coming up on stage. In fact, it was the teacher himself.

"S-saïx.." I stuttered out, holding fast onto my soda. Larxene slowly turned, relieving her left hand from the wall so I could slip out. I only went a couple feet away, back still pressed to the wall.

"Good thing I'm not a cat, huh?" she retorted hotly.

"No, but I can very well bring harassment to the school board. I don't appreciate it when my students are bothered with," he said a chilled voice. I didn't think he was capable of such a cold, disconnected voice. But right now, he deemed an angel worth staring at.

"I'll save this conversation for another day. Don't bother hiding, Roxas. School isn't the only place I can find you." She flashed me a smirk that was supposed to fall into the friendly category, but it was far from it. I watched her as she went down the hallway, leaving me to relax a little. I rose my eyes to Saïx, who was looking at me with an arched brow.

"What?"

"Better get back to the stage. Jack's going to return to town soon and you have to be there."

"R-right. I'll get right on that.."

I hurried back to the table, setting my half empty bottle on it, and hurried to the stage. With the stage set back to Halloween Town and the lights dimmed, we boarded the rocky vehicle that would be forced to move across the stage by an electronic device. At once, the music started and we all sang our parts. Students surrounded the vehicle as we neared the City Hall stairs and I leaped out of the car to follow Axel up the stairs, where he set an almost real-life looking doll on top of my awkward hat.

"It's great to be home!" Snow started falling at once and then the final song began. But it was suddenly an all too familiar scene. One that only two of us, out of the whole cast in this play, knew about.

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_I haven't got a clue_

_What's this?_

_Why it's completely new_

_What's this?_

I looked at Axel, who was too into his character to even notice I was staring at him. But I sang my part, nonetheless, and ate the fake snow that instantly melted in my mouth. Gotta love ice shavings.

_Must be a Christmas thing_

_What's this?_

_It's really very strange_

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

I glanced toward the brilliant redhead again as he took his role to slip away, the lights once again fading for the stage to change. I stepped off of the stage, my stomach suddenly roiling with the thought of him kissing somebody else. Yeah, I still think a guy should be kissing a girl. Hell, I thought I was a homophobe once in my life. But with Axel, everything was twisted and changed. It made me want to pull my hair out and complain nonstop how everything was odd as hell. But I kept myself in check, watching like a hawk as the stage was set.

Kairi was making her way up the steps behind the frozen hill that seemed to pop out like a 3-D movie. The music was left to the violins and the harp, and then Axel's voice penetrated the melody.

_"My dearest friend, if you don't mind._

_I'd like to join you by your side._

_Where we can gaze into the stars._

_And sit together, now and forever._

_For it is plain as anyone can see._

_We're simply meant to be."_

I bit my bottom lip, tasting the metallic tang of blood. But before they could let the crowd witness a kiss, the lights instantly disappeared and left everything in darkness. A few seconds later, a light flashed at the top of the stage, the final part to the play as Zero disappeared into the sky. Of course.

And suddenly I felt a pair of wiry arms close around me and lift my feet off of the ground. I lost all of my breath at once from the pressure, but was glad that Axel had come to me.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I only hugged her and made it look like I was gonna kiss her. I told Saïx I couldn't really do it in front of a lot of people, so he made it easier for me. I'm just the persuasive!" he whispered into my ear. The warm air from his mouth hit my ear and I felt happy and a little far too gone at the same time. Oh dear gods, not here. Please.

"A-awesome. You.." I paused as he set me back down. "You were great out there, Axel." I flashed him a smile, which he returned as a grin.

"I know. You weren't too shabby yourself. I think Mom will be proud."

"Axel! Let's go party after this! As a celebration to our success," chipped Demyx, coming up behind me with Zexion trailing him. "But before that, we gotta go out there and take our bows. Can't leave without that!"

So we filed back onto the stage with everyone else. I stood between Axel and Sora, automatically seeking out Mom. Her smile was as bright as ever and I could swear there were tears in her eyes. Putting on my best smile, I squeezed Axel's hand as we took our bow and waved as we filed right back off of the stage. The curtain quickly fell and I let out a breath of contentment. Now it was finished and I'd never have to face the fear of messing up in the play.

"Let's par-tay!" chimed Demyx. We all changed out of our costumes, left the building as fast as possible, and began walking straight to Demyx and Zexion's place. Sora had insisted he went home, claiming he was tired beyond all reason. I didn't complain a bit, because I honestly didn't want him there to antagonize and cling to me throughout the whole party.

"So, did you have fun?" I looked up at the redhead, a bit surprised that he'd even asked.

"Of course I had fun. Probably the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Aren't'cha glad Axel talked to you that day?" asked Demyx, grinning from ear to ear. I opened my mouth to say something in retaliation, but I couldn't think of a good smart-ass remark.

"Better close your mouth. A fly might pop in there and choke you. That's just bad luck, if you ask me," spoke Zexion. I snapped my jaw shut and glared at everyone. It didn't sink in until a few seconds later that he was picking on me deliberately.

"H-hey! I can find out where you sleep, you know," I replied back. A smirk crossed his face as he looked at me and I was almost afraid of it. Why? Because he never smiled or smirked or grinned. And if he did, it wasn't around me.

"I don't think you want to find my room tonight. It's going to be a little busy." I stared at him blankly, letting the words sink in. Almost immediately I began to choke and gag on my breath from the mental image.

"I didn't want to know that!" I gasped out loud.

"Hush it, Rox. You're going to wake up the roosters around the neighborhood if you get any louder. And that would just ruin the party that's about to begin," the redhead told me with grin. He pushed me ahead of him as we entered the apartments and filed up the stairs to the couple's place. Once inside, I sighed and sort of stood there, frozen in a trance. I could only remember the day I had to be rushed here because I had jumped that kid in the street. Bad memories, but sooner or later I'll cope.

Blinking away the thoughts, I walked around the cough and sat down on it, feeling a bit out of place. I didn't exactly know my way around the apartment, so I had nothing better to do than do nothing, right? Wrong. Axel had a way of convincing me to do things. And I honestly didn't want to do it.

"So, Roxas...Demyx has this game he wants all of us to play. It's the 'I Never..' game," said the redhead casually as he sat next to me. I shifted my eyes over toward him and rose an eyebrow, already afraid of the idea.

"And that would be played...how?"

"Well, one person would say something along the lines of 'I never got drunk.' If that's false, meaning you have gotten drunk, then you take a shot of whatever it is we choose to drink! So, what do you say?"

"I-I'm not sure. I'm not much of a drinker.."

"Psh, you sure as hell could fool me. You were drinking those wine coolers like crazy at that one haunted house," he threw at me. He had a point, and I couldn't escape from it now. I didn't have a plan good enough to get myself out of the net. I stared at him a moment longer, letting a sigh slip out of my mouth.

"Fine...but I'm going to call my brother really quick," I said. Pulling out my cell, I dialed his number and waited patiently as it rang. One, two...three rings and he hadn't picked up. _Probably asleep.._ I thought flatly. When the voicemail picked up, I cleared my throat. "Uh, Sora. I'm going to be staying at the apartment here with Demyx and them for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but don't worry, okay? Be sure to tell Mom where I am. I guess I'll talk to you later. Night."

With that, I closed the phone and pocketed it, looking at Axel. He had the biggest smirk on his face and I smiled sheepishly at him. "Let's begin the game then. Demyx, get the drinks!"

* * *

Woohoo! Anywho, sorry if there are misspellings. I honestly don't care because everyone knows what I'm talking about, nya? x) Hmm..so..happy review?? I'm looking forward to them!!! -cough- Oh, good news! I have the new Avenged Sevenfold cd and the new Adema one too. I absolutely love them, but I miss Mark Chavez (the former lead singer of Adema). :( He was such a good singer. Hmmm..well..hope you enjoyed. x3 I will get the next chapter up soon!

Moonie


	16. Tipsy Turvy

**AN: **Yay, update! Im tired as hell, lemme tell ya. I finished his up around noon and I woke up at 9. How horrible is that!? Horrible I tell you. Well, I can say that I haven't had a boring past 2 weeks. I actually went to see Cyrano De Bergerac in Fort Wayne. The actors/actresses were pretty funny! Then after that, we went to Jefferson Pointe Food Court and I got Starbucks and Quiznos. Sweet A, right? Right, cuz I wouldn't shut up! lol Umm...oh yea, I have to say this cuz I'm proud of myself (even if it is a stupid silly assignment). We read Beowulf in class, and we had to do an assignment on one of the 3 parts in it. I chose to do the one I'm best at-the writing. I wrote a short story modern epic of the first part and it was frickin fantastic! I got a 60 out of 50. :) So yea...anywho...

**Je t'aime, reviewers! **-insert several hearts- hehe french is getting the best of me! **Je t'aime, favers/alerters, aussi!** :)

Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

It wasn't too long after I finally convinced Roxas to play that we were all sitting in a small circle in the middle of the living room. Several shot glasses were filled with tequila, the chosen drink of the game, and sat in front of us in a cluster. I glanced at the small blond to the right, noting how he seemed to be extra nervous. It was funny because he almost looked exactly like he was on that stage from earlier and getting that stage fright back. The least I can say is that he looked adorable, either way. Nothing compared to his baby face and innocent expressions, no matter how cocky he grew. 

"Well, who's gonna start?" asked Demyx, moving restlessly across from me.

"I already volunteered before we even started the game. Remember?" I spoke up lazily, arching a brow at him.

"Uh..no.." he said. A lost look passed over his face before it melted away, being replaced by a bright smile. "Okay!"

"Never have I ever gotten caught by the police doing something illegal." Demyx, Zexion and I grabbed a shot glass at once and downed the contents. I glanced at Roxas, a smirk on my face despite the slight burn in my throat. Alcohol down the throat never was my charm, but it had its quirks later on. Trust me on that.

"Never have I ever given a BJ!" exclaimed Demyx next. I grimaced and looked at the kid, shaking my head.

"Too much info, Dem. Way..too much info," I said. However, both him and Zexion took their second shot, leaving them with eight more chances to redeem themselves. "Oh, and you should be saying stuff you _haven't_ done. Not the other way around."

"But then it's no fun. And drinking wouldn't be worth it!" Demyx nudged Zexion, a sign to urge him to continue. Taking that chance, I looked at Roxas. I wasn't sure whether he had reacted to Dem's outburst or not, but if he did, he wasn't showing it. Well, maybe a little. Staring would count, right?

"Never have I ever tried drugs." I didn't hesitate to snatch up a shot and down it. Hey, the game was about honesty! Plus, it isn't like I'm still on drugs. I had only tried it out of curiosity and didn't really fancy a queasy stomach and being lightheaded at the same time. In fact, I'd hated it. So remember, don't do drugs, mmkay?

"Never have I ever...snuck out of the house."

Okay, let's pause there for a moment. I couldn't help but laugh at the kid. This game involved alcohol and the intent to find out hidden secrets people held. How horrible is sneaking out of the house? Of course I felt guilty after laughing and teasing him about it for a few seconds-he was an innocent little thing after all. And I told him as much, to his dismay.

"Okay, fine! Never have I ever had..had..." His face turned dozens of shades of red and I kept watching him as he dropped his eyes to the floor. Curiosity set in so hard I thought it would kill me, suspension tearing down my patience. "...s-sex." I rose an eyebrow. Demyx uttered a smalls squeak of a sound, and Zexion stayed silent as usual. But nonetheless, all three of us took our third shot, leaving Roxas still at zero. All right, so it was my turn again and Roxas still hadn't had one drink. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, determined to get him mixed in on the game.

"Alrighty then. Never have I ever had a sexual dream," I said with a smirk. I stared intently at the blond, who's face color increased to cherry red. HAH! I totally nailed that one. I took a fourth shot. Roxas' hand wavered over one of the shot glasses, hesitance showing on his face. But he grabbed it and quickly drank the contents as if eliminating the chance to think twice. His face scrunched up, no doubt from the taste and burning sensation in his throat, and coughed a couple of times before he finally set the empty glass down. "All right, Roxy. Drink, drink, drink! What was your dream about, anyway?"

"N-nothing you need to know about. It-it was just a stupid dream," he retorted quickly. I nodded my head once, but didn't let the smirk slide away. He'd tell me one day.

The game continued on for another twenty minutes. We had passed our ten Nevers, or at least Demyx and Roxas had. I was surprised how far into the game the blond had gotten. In fact, he had insisted to keep going, but I knew that as a first time drinker, he was going to regret getting any more tipsy than he already was. I also had to make a mental note to be careful how much he drank in the future. He wasn't exactly the type to hold fast to his alcohol. That was why I was trying to drag him away from the alcohol so I could clean it up. Lemme tell ya, that was one helluva job when partly drunk and your two friends disappear together somewhere else in the house.

"Okay, Roxy, put down the shot and nobody will get locked up in a closet," I insisted, pointing at the glass in his hands. He smirked at me stupidly before he drank the tequila, clapping a hand to his mouth and squinting his eyes closed. I sighed and started toward him, but he backed up quickly until he hit the wall. An abrupt laugh erupted from him and he slid the floor, doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Oh dear, Rox is going to regret this far too much..." I snatched the glass from his hand and went back to the other glasses in the middle of the room. I don't know if it was pure luck or talent, but I was able to get the thirty glasses to the kitchen unharmed and into the sink.

Once I returned back to the living, I saw that Roxas was no where to be found. I stood there a moment, dumbfounded and confused and trying to figure out what happened to the runt. Then my instincts kicked in and I started searching the place in haste. Although I didn't want to touch the door, I headed over to the bedroom and knocked twice. No one answered or spoke up, so I knocked again. A loud bang shook the door and I backed up a step (or was it two?) and the door opened to reveal the head of Zexion. A rather frustrated Zexion.

"I uh.. was wondering if you knew where Rox went.." I murmured. Of course I already knew that he wasn't in there. Hell, the room was dark from what I could see, and who knew if Zex was wearing clothes. All I could see was his head and a bare shoulder.

"No, I don't. Did you try the bathroom?" I held up a finger, determined to say yes, but I paused in breathing.

"No.." I said, letting out my held breath. "Thanks."

However, that wasn't even the answer. Roxas had completely disappeared and now left me to panic. Flustered, I flopped down onto one of the chairs in the living room and covered my face with my hands. I lost the kid and he was practically drunk and no doubt stripping and streaking down town as I sat there, wondering where he could be. But even so, that was crushed when I heard the shuffle of feet and a sort of giggle. I moved a hand and looked around, spotting Roxas in the kitchen doorway with a glass the bottle of tequila, salt, and a slice of lime. Oh, and let's not forget he was **shirtless**.

"Erm..Roxas-"

"Let's do something fun! Here, take this. Do a body shot," he said, shoving the bottle and glass toward me as he sat on the couch. I took them, still a little lost. Why was I lost? Because I was tearing myself up between the decision of taking a chance of molesting the kid or saying no. People always insist we say no to drugs, drinking and sex, but..it was hard! Plus, he was insisting...wasn't he? "Axel, are you gonna sit there and stare or are you gonna do it!" Roxas was already laying down on the couch by the time I looked over at him, deciding to just do it. We were both tipsy and blinded by the influence, right? So it didn't matter!

I smirked, pouring tequila into the shot glass. "Of course, Marshmellow. Don't get your fluffiness mushed under your impatience," I murmured.

Careful of the shot, I straddled Roxas and tipped the glass, letting a little bit of the tequila slide onto his exposed stomach. Setting it down on the ground, I grinned at the kid like a cheshire cat and dipped my head to his stomach. The alcohol was already running down his stomach toward his navel and I couldn't help but begin to eagerly lick at the liquid that tempted me so bad. Roxas' thin frame shuddered as soon as my tongue touched his already heated skin. Oh, for god's sake and hell combined, this just turned into torture. But as slow as I wanted to go, just to keep feeling him shiver under me, I knew that it wouldn't be a proper body shot if I just leisurely finished. The tequila was gone within seconds and I lifted my head, glancing up at the blond's face. But he was already sprinkling salt onto his skin and I snatched up the glass I'd set down only moments before. I didn't hesitate licking up the salt and drinking the shot. I wanted to hurry and get that lime wedge out of his mouth, and I did so within record time, I think. The sour taste of the lime went down my throat as I squeezed the juices out and tossed the useless piece of food onto the floor.

All right. Another pausing moment. I'm turned on so bad right now, and Roxas was right beneath me, being as open as ever. Whether he realized what he was doing or not, I took into consideration of the results that could happen if anything happened. No doubt were we going to have some crazy, alcohol induced make out session in just seconds. But what about after that? Would we come to our senses and stop? Or would we do something completely stupid? And why am I thinking about this when I obviously _don't care_ what happens? I just wanted to kiss, kiss, kiss, and not look back and be happy. I wanted Roxas to be happy.

And while I was hazed with all these thoughts, I didn't notice the hand that had slipped behind my head and was roughly pulling me down. Lips pressed onto my own eagerly and roughly, begging to get my attention. Well, it worked, and from there I took over from sexual instinct. (What else could I call it?) I pulled away from the kiss Roxas had started, looked at him briefly, then closed back in to start a completely different one. I wanted to build tension in him, to make him practically _need_ this. I slowly worked against his softer lips, lightly grazing my teeth against his lower lip. I was rewarded a shiver and fingers tangling into my hair to pull me closer to him and deepen the kiss. However, that wasn't what I wanted to happen. I reached up and roughly pulled his hands away and onto the couch, holding them there by his wrists as I took my time teasing him.

He squirmed slightly in my grasp and I peeked at him, pausing briefly. A scowl was on his face, but he was anything but intimidating. Cute maybe, but never intimidating. With a short laugh, I went back to kissing him, nipping at his skin lightly. He struggled even more and his breath changed once I moved toward his neck. A light mewl escaped his mouth and I had to pause involuntarily to keep myself under control. That was a big..._big_...mistake.

Roxas took the opportunity of my slight relaxation and arched his body toward mine, jerking a hand out of my grasp. With his hand now planted behind my neck, he forced our mouths together in a heat searing battle that lasted for..I don't know how long, honestly. Somewhere in the mix, I found my shirt missing and Roxas was trying his best to get as close to me as possible. However, that was a bit painful on my part. My head might be cloudy and masked, but I still had a sense of respect and modesty. I snatched his wrists before his hands could move lower than my stomach, pulling away from the kiss.

"Roxas, not now. You..." I paused, taking in a slow breath as he struggled against me. A sly grin made its way onto his face, one that made me swallow hard and wonder what the hell was going on in that drunken mind of his. Well, my thoughts were answered when he wrapped his legs around my waist and arched up, his mouth crashing on top of mine once more. I couldn't hold back a groan and kissed him back fiercely, all thoughts of stopping him flying out of the window. I broke off, heading for his neck once again, but this time I began nipping and sucking. He'd feel it later when it formed into a hickey...or a few.

"A-Axel..."

He said it as a plea, but he rode up against me, tightening his hold on my waist. I let out a strangled breath and gritted my teeth together, cursing Heaven, Hell, the Seven Seas and the Seven Sins all together. Mainly lust, because she's got a tight hold on my little drunken Roxy. I relaxed my hands and let them wander along his sides, earning a few sounds from the blond that didn't help my self control whatsoever. But I reveled in it anyway, committed the spots to memory for future reference. I kissed my way slowly to his collarbone while his hands tangled in my hair; the spikes were now sort of loose since he'd mussed it all to hell and back.

We both paused once I slid one hand over the waistband of his jeans, a finger slipping through one of the belt loops. The world seemed to stop and this little buzzing was growing in the back of my head. My conscious, no doubt, because I felt somewhere deep down that I didn't want to do this. Not here and while Roxas was too drunk to think straight. He wanted to do it, but only because the alcohol was tampering with his feelings and wants. But so did I. That was the bad part about it.

I feathered a kiss on his collarbone once more, tugging down on the belt loop. However, I released him after that and simply wrapped my arms around him to hold him in a hug. I looked straight into his eyes out of curiosity, seeing hazy deep blue staring back at me. I smirked, but not in my usual way. I did my teasing already by stopping.

"Go take a nice cold shower, Rox," I said in hopes of him detaching himself from me.

"Come with me!" he said a little too happily. A let out a short laugh, shaking my head the best I could.

"In your dreams, Shorty." That earned me a harsh glare, but it was enough to have him pushing at me. I sat back easily, one leg curled under my other one, and smiled at Roxas. Instead of a smile or a kiss-or anything nice in particular-I was slapped across the face. My mouth opened as I placed a hand on my cheek, looking at the runt as if I was going to speak any time soon. He waited patiently for about two seconds, then bolted from the couch. "Ow!" I finally yelled as he retreated to the bathroom. "You know, you hit like a girl! Are you sure you aren't a female in disguise?!"

"Shut the hell up, you greedy bastard! I should stab you for being a stupid moron!" he yelled, his voice slightly muffled from the closed door.

"You won't do it." I smirked, grimacing as the pain shot through my cheek. "You like me too much to do that. I think your slaps are good enough, though."

"Shut up!" Well, I didn't bother getting another word in because he'd turned the water on in an attempt to hush out my words. I stood from my seat and headed for the kitchen, still holding my cheek to try and make the sting subside a little. No hopes of that working. With a sigh, I opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen water bottle and pressed it gingerly to my burning face. If he slapped this hard drunk, I could only think of how it would feel like if he'd slapped me sober. Ah well, learning is part of the relationship, right? Absolutely.

A ringtone disturbed the silence of the house and I couldn't help but let out a slight growl of annoyance. I fished around my pockets until I brushed my cell with my fingers, then pulled it out and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Is that all you can say to your dear brother?"

"Reno, I'm not in the mood! I'm trying to nurse myself here," I hissed. Silence intervened and I was surprised he'd shut up for a second. But this wasn't like him. "Hello...?"

"Shawry."

"What?"

"I said sorry. I was trying to open something. Did you get yourself drunk silly already?" he questioned.

"If I did, wouldn't I be laughing and joking around with you instead of insisting you leave me the hell alone?" I shot back, moving the frozen bottle around a little.

"True. Hey, so how's the runt?"

"His name is Roxas, and he's doing just fine, thank you. Why do you care?" I stepped over to the living room, glancing inside. The bathroom door was still closed and the water was still running. Hopefully he hadn't passed out in the shower...

"Just wondering if you molested the poor ki-"

"**Reno**!" I snapped. He only laughed at my outburst, which only pissed me off even more. "I'm not like you, okay? I don't leap on the person the first chance I get. At least..well, I didn't take advantage of him."

"Oh, so you jumped him!"

"No! He jumped me," I insisted hotly, pacing back into the kitchen with a scowl on my face. "He's the one that's smashed beyond his senses. And if he doesn't get out of that shower soon, I'm busting in there to make sure he hasn't drowned."

"Are you sure that's the reason, Axe?" he asked slyly.

"Of course it is,_Ren_. Like I said, I'm not like you." I re-entered the living room, glaring at the bathroom door impatiently. "Hold on a minute.." I strode over to the door, both fear and impatience getting the best of me. Slipping my hand over the cool metal of the doorknob, I turned it and opened the door, slipping my head in the opening. Instead of seeing a steaming bathroom with no Roxas in sight, I saw him sitting on the toilet with a towel over his head and the room was cold as hell. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, but he had obviously taken a shower since water was still rolling down his skin. "R-Roxas, you okay?"

He didn't respond to me. Swallowing roughly, I took a step in so my body was now half inside of the bathroom. "Rox, answer me. Is something up?" Still nothing. I let a stream of breath loose and opened my mouth to ask him once more, but I was delayed. Well, no, I was interrupted. Roxas snapped up from his seat, grabbed my free arm, and pulled me inside. My left hand, the one with the phone, collided into the door. I tried to keep a hold on the phone, but it ended up falling to the ground as pain washed through my whole hand.

"Roxas, what the hell is up?" I asked as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Being forced against the back of the door, I found it hard to believe how_ I'm_ the one being bossed around by someone shorter **and** younger than me. He didn't answer me, letting the splatter of the shower fill in the awkward silence. I heard the phone scuttle across the wooden floor, listened until it hit something. Probably the couch. I heard a mumble come from Roxas, but I was more focused on him hugging me with that soaked body of his and wondering what was up. "What?"

He rubbed his face against my chest, water droplets sprinkling onto the shirt and soaking it. Then he lifted his head and took a moment. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." I reacted at once, turning him around and lifting the lid of the toilet-luckily these guys kept their bathroom spotless or else I would have just given him the trashcan. While he sat on the floor there, I leaned into the shower and quickly turned off the water before I could get soaked head to toe, then returned to Roxas' side.

"Well, throw up in here, not on me. I don't do well holding...liquids and chunks or whatever like this can," I told him, patting his back lightly. I guess it didn't help that I did, because he instantly hunched over and well...I'd rather not go into detail. Let's just say I had to try my best to hold in my own food and all.

I grabbed a wash rag from under the sink an dampened it with lukewarm water, then sighed and sat back against the door. Reaching out for the blond, I pulled him back against me and worked on cleaning up his face. He was like a rag doll, to tell the truth, just laying there's against my chest. I felt kind of bad letting him drink so much in one night. He wasn't going to feel too pretty in the morning.

"Hey, runt, how're you feeling right now?" I asked quietly. He groaned airily and turned his head away as he scrunched up a bit against me. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I've been there before. I'll take care of you, though."

* * *

_**Moonie**_


	17. Happy BDay With a Chance Sugar & Spice

**AN: **Mmm..update at..almost midnight! Sweet, eh? hehe Umm..so...sorry about late update. I honestly wasn't at home to work on it - I was at my brother's house for a week. But when we visited home Friday, I quickly uploaded the chapter on here and then worked on it as much as possible at my brother's house. So it was pretty cool. But now I'm back home and it's finished, and I hope you guys enjoy. And I finally remembered how to do single spacing on here (Shift plus Enter!) It helps with the lyrics part. Made me happy when I remembered!

Thank you a whole lot for the reviews. Much love goes to you guys because you honestly put the muse into creating this story to go on further. But as a notice, I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to get out unless I get some good memory ideas to turn into chapters. Memories from this story are really going to be needed for the sequel that's planned. :) So don't be afraid to throw some out there! Hmm.. Oh..yes..this chapter is flavorful. Though the description isn't great - I suck at those parts - I still think it's flavorful. x3 So enjoy that part if nothing else! lolz Love you guys! Welcome to the fic if you're a new fave/alerter. :)

The song later in the chapter is Rest Your Eyes by Azure Ray - REALLY GOOD EFFIN GROUP! The women are amazing singers. Trust me, whoever listens to them, me and Fay will both say November is a spectacular song. :heart::heart:

* * *

The severity of a complex situation is...well...pretty severely complex. Like how my head and my stomach both seemed to be acting up when I started to wake up this morning. I tried to open my eyes, but hissed in retaliation to the brief light that lit up the room. I moved around where I was laying, burying myself farther under the blanket to get away from the piercing sunlight. Once safe there, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I felt a bit woozy, but at least I didn't forget too much. I knew I drank last night, playing that stupid game. But I couldn't remember past the point Zexion and Demyx started making out hardcore in front of me and Axel. I say that with all sincerity and honesty in my word choice. 

I sighed lightly, bringing a hand up to my face to rub at my eyes. I didn't stop until I saw the tiny sparkle of stars dance behind my eyelids and then blinked to get them out of my vision. And there was Axel's stomach, coming straight to my attention. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if the redhead himself was ticklish. Moving a hand forward, I poked his side lightly. No reaction. Then I slid my finger from his stomach to the bed. I held still for a moment when he shifted in his spot. Where were we anyway? Last I remembered, Zex only had one room in this place. Oh well...I'll figure it out later. I just wanted to get back to torturing Axel in his sleep.

I lifted my hand so it was above his stomach now, my fingertips brushing against his skin as light as a feather would. I felt his stomach move from a deep breath, but I kept my eyes latched in deep concentration, waiting for him to lay still again. Why was I doing this anyway? I didn't expect myself to be the touchy-feely type even though my feelings were more than just friendship-obviously, since we are dating. Maybe I didn't need a reason. A lot of things had changed since we first met, and there was no doubt the changes would keep coming until it overwhelmed one of us.

I let my hand rest fully on his stomach, letting out a small puff of breath. A shiver ran from Axel's body to my hand and I couldn't help but smirk a little. I knew he was awake now, so maybe a little torture or something or other will get him to stop pretending. Slowly, I moved my way toward his body until I could practically lay my head on his stomach and planted a small kiss next to his navel. When he didn't react from that, I began pressing more kisses on his stomach until the feeling itself clouded over my mind. Until a certain thought entered my mind. Yesterday had been the play. That would put today's date as Halloween. And not only is that a holiday, but a certain someone's birthday. I paused for a moment and let it sink in. Today was Axel's birthday, which made him eighteen and our relationship illegal. Well...only if someone complained.

I let my teeth graze lightly on his smooth skin before I kissed it again, trying to get myself back out of my thoughts and onto Axel. I had slipped past his navel, reaching the hem of his jeans, and within the few seconds I'd gotten there, I had him breathing a little harder than just a light sleep. I climbed over his legs, hooking my fingers into the belt loops on either side of his waist. I was able to unbutton his pants with my teeth, but when I went for his zipper, I felt hands grasping my shoulders and roughly pulling me up along his body. The sudden sunlight flashed in my face when I was pulled from under the blankets, but I pried my eyes open to look into the face of a bewildered redhead. I grinned at him, arching an eyebrow when he didn't do anything.

It wasn't until after he let out a shuddering breath that he let his grip relax a little, still a little shocked probably. I took this moment to lean forward and kissed him briefly before setting my chin on his chest.

"Good morning," I said. I slid my hands under the pillow Axel's head was occupying, feeling more comfortable than ever. Even if he didn't reply to me quite yet, I could be patient.

"Wha...Are you still...erm..." I couldn't help but laugh a bit when he stumbled over his words. "You're sober?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah," I said. "Just a bit woozy, though.."

"Then you shouldn't be moving around." I watched as he pulled on his plastic mask of aggravation. I snuggled deeper against him, letting my eyes droop a few centimeters. "At least you don't have a complete hangover. I forced apple juice and some food down your throat last night before you finally fell asleep. I didn't want you to wake up feeling like shit."

"How sweet, although," I started, pulling my hands from under the pillow to move them along his sides, "I don't think I could wake up like that with you next to me. It's a high probability it's impossible."

"Are you sure you're sober, Roxas?" I rolled my eyes and scooted myself up again, earning a few struggled sounds from Axel in the process. I knew I was having a big affect on him, which was the whole plan.

"Of course I am." I stared at him in all my seriousness. But then I broke down and kissed him again. And again. And again. I wasn't lying, however. I just wanted to do what I wanted to do. That was all.

"As long as you aren't doing this because you're under the influence..." he murmured when he slipped his hands to my face, paused my sudden needs. I scowled at him, trying to let irritation show through.

"Why in the world would I do it otherwise? Whatever I do from now on is what I want to do. There is no other factor influencing my choices," I replied.

"Heh, you wouldn't be saying that if you remembered last night, then..." retorted Axel in a sly voice. I blinked at him. Had I…done something last night?

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Rox, you were more than drunk last night. You were fucking smashed. You wouldn't leave that tequila alone, and I bet if it came alive and bit you, you probably still would have gone after the damned thing," he told me.

"And that has to do with what I'm doing now?"

"Well, yeah. You practically kept jumping me. If I would have drank a few glasses more, I probably wouldn't have had the mind to stop you from trying to get in my pants."

I was suddenly flustered at what he told me. How could he blame everything on me just because I drank so much? It was his fault and his responsibility to stop me at a limit. If he was having so many complaints about me drinking, he shouldn't have dragged me over here. Instead of fighting back, I just sat up and moved off of him and the bed altogether (well, the bed was actually a couch that could fold out into one; convenient much?). I guess I was lucky enough to be in my boxers if nothing else.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked him.

"Are you leaving?" I heard the shuffling of sheets, guessing he either got out of the bed or sat up.

"No, you retard. I want to get dressed. Is there a sudden problem with that, too?"

"Are you bipolar, Rox? I swear to god you are.." he muttered. I turned around sharply to look at him, anger flustering out of the depths of nowhere.

"I'm not fucking bipolar, Axel. I just wanna get dressed," I said, although I knew he knew there was something different causing my tempered reaction. And it was something that he just so happened to say. It was that obvious.

"Rox, calm dow-"

"I am calm! Now where's my fucking clothes!" I swear I've never cussed so much in my life, but I was pretty pissed off. But it got the point across to him and he fished my clothes from the floor near the bed. I caught them when he tossed them over, pulling my jeans on first. "Look, whatever happened last night, it doesn't matter. If you're going to think that I'm drunk every time I do something like that, then you're in need of a mental check up."

"That's not what I was saying, Roxas. I wasn't sure if you were still acting that way because of the alcohol or not. Would you please listen to reason for just a minute?"

I paused in my dressing, letting my arms hang while I held my shirt tightly in my right hand. Was he purposely testing my patience now?

"Fine. You've got a minute to convince me otherwise."

He was off of that fold-out bed in a heartbeat and standing in front of me, hands grasping my shoulders as if the world was going to end. But I didn't let surprise take over. I just looked at him like I had seconds before. I waited for him to speak, but all he did was stare at me. Come on, Axel. Only forty seconds left, and you still haven't managed to budge my mind. What is wrong with you?

I opened my mouth to say something, but when I saw something change in the way he looked at me, I held my breath and quickly closed my mouth. Thirty seconds, but he was making an impact in some odd way. How was he doing this by simply staring at me? Roxas, toughen up! Don't let him win this. Just lead him on to believe you're cracking and then shove it in his face and walk away. He'll leave you alone for a little bit.

Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen with Axel. Even if it did go as planned, and we just stared at each other for a whole minute, I still would have lost. He just picked a convenient time to lean down and kiss me. For, like...ever. I refused to respond, no matter how hard he tried to coax me with a slip of the tongue or nibble of the teeth. I refused to give in to that stupid butterfly feeling that eventually turned into molten lava and crept through every vein in my body until it pooled in my stomach and threatened to wipe out any sane thought in my mind.

Heh. I lost. By about three seconds.

I responded back fiercely, dropping my shirt on the floor so I could place my hands around his neck and pull myself closer to his body. His arms were around me now, lifting me off of the ground so I was nearly face to face with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist to get most of my weight off of his arms and within a few seconds, I found my back pressing against the wall between the bathroom and the room Demyx and Zexion were in. I let out a light groan as his stomach pressed closer to me and against me. God, did that literally drive me up the wall.

I felt bereft when Axel broke away from our heated make out session, but it wasn't long before I felt his mouth moving down my neck and teasing every nerve he happened to come across. My fingers involuntarily found themselves in the bright red mass of Axel's hair, tangling the strands together. I cried out slightly at a sharp pain created on my neck, but it was eased with the brief touch of the redhead's tongue. Then he moved lower, past my collarbone, as his hands moved even lower than that. My heart seemed to lurch, making my breathing irregular, and my stomach flipped in anticipation. When I noticed he wasn't advancing at all and just standing there, I cleared my throat.

"W-why are you stopping?" I asked, my own voice sounding foreign.

"I don't know... I feel like I'm just jumping you."

"Jesus Christ, Axel. I'm going to fucking jump you all the way to Traverse Town if you stop now! You can't just begin something like that and just...stop," I bit out harshly, my fingers curling into fists in his hair. He really pisses me off sometimes.

"Really? Because I think I enjoy just watching you get all mad for something so little," he said slyly, arching an eyebrow.

I glowered at him and jerked his head back slightly with my tangled fingers, latching onto his neck. I wasn't as gentle as he was, mainly because he'd sparked my less patient side, and ravaged his skin. I heard his attempts at keeping back his groans, and instead resorted to heavy breathing and pushing me even harder against the wall. I didn't let up my attack, moving to his shoulder and collarbone to continue my work.

The last thing I had expected at this point as his retaliation, though, was to find my jeans pried off of me and Axel's hand in my boxers. My breath hitched and I immediately paused, my face hovering over his shoulder. My fingers slid from his hair only to dig themselves into his shoulder blades, but I couldn't cling to him like I wanted to. He forced me to lean back flat against the wall, a sly smirk on his face. His hand was already killing me-he was killing me, just by doing this.

"Ax...Axel..." I fumbled, trying to pull myself back against him desperately.

He met me half way, pressing his mouth roughly against mine as he purposely picked up a pace. My hips bucked forward in an urge for him to go faster, my breathing faltering in the middle of the kiss. Seconds seemed to go by, minutes, maybe. No matter how close he neared, he never let me have relief and just tortured me, taking me to the edge and then going so slow I thought I might have just died from a heart attack or just plain impatience. Suddenly, my muscles began to clench and my stomach did a funny little flip, one that seemed so good but something else. I swallowed hard, my fingers clawing across the surface of Axel's back. That was when Axel leaned in and took over my mouth just before I let out a loud groan as I was overcome by a brief shiver and relaxation took over me.

Axel nipped at my bottom lip a final time before pulling back and letting me regain my breath. I kept my eyes closed as I rested my forehead against his, feeling suddenly drained of energy and just plain tired all over again. I let him pull my hands from his shoulders and gently set my feet on the ground, all the while I was thinking of him and how he'd just given me the pleasure of that feeling. And it was his birthday, not mine. I felt like a bratty sap.

Looking up at him, I saw a smile on his face and then he was ruffling my hair like I was about seven years old. I scowled, reached up, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Axel. I'm gonna get something good for you since…um…" I heard him laugh when I looked away to hide the heat in my face.

"Rox, just having you here with me in the morning is a great present. I don't need anything else," he told me.

"I don't care. I'm getting you something whether you like it or not," I snapped impatiently, looking at him to make it final.

"Alrighty then…you better go take a shower, though..."

I looked down at myself, the mess that was there because of him. I slipped out a curse and snatched up my pants before hightailing it to the bathroom. When I threw the lock and knew I was secure in the bathroom, I dropped my jeans on the floor and threw a glare at the door, pretending it was Axel, then quickly stripped off my boxers and jumped into the shower. I could've cared less what temperature it was on--until I was sprayed with ice cold water that made me yelp and jump back. I felt my head make contact with the wall and I groaned and crouched down, cursing humanity for stupidity and lack of better judgment.

Hopefully this day would get better.

-----

I quietly strummed the guitar strings, museless for words and a tune. I'd wanted to get something for him for his birthday, but he hadn't cracked or even gave me a hint as to what he liked. Instead, he said one thing and then walked off to hang out with Demyx and the others.

"Just write me a song!"

Yeah, like that was going to be easy. My songs always came randomly and on their own, not because they were requested or anything. That was why I was sitting here, after three hours of getting dropped off at my house, trying my best to think of a song to write for him. It would have been simpler just to go buy something.

I sighed, discontent with how my pace was on his gift. At this rate, I knew I wasn't going to have anything before the day was over and his birthday was done and gone away. I set the guitar gently against the wall beside my bed and laid back, crossing my arms under my head. I tried to keep my mind on words and such for lyrics, but all I could keep on my mind was Axel.

It felt like forever since the first day we'd met. Back then, I didn't question my sexuality. In fact, I hadn't bothered with dealing with relationships much at all, besides Naminé. I had feelings for another girl before, but she had moved away before anything could really...sprout. All in all, I guess I never did have good luck with relationships. But with Axel, it just felt...right.

But keeping it from everyone else at school was the hardest part. It wasn't that we didn't want to know how much we cared for each other, but more about the fact nobody else knew what we'd led ourselves into-gaydom, as Hayner might put it.

"Hey, Roxas…you awake?" A knocked followed Sora's voice. I sat up and glanced around momentarily before getting to my feet and opening the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked. I looked at my brother, wondering what was up with him. He seemed different in a way. Not in a bad way-in fact, he seemed a bit more chipper. But he was unusually quiet.

"I just wanted to talk. Mind if I come in?" I let him through the door and pushed it shut until it clicked. As he took a seat on my bed, I leaned against the wall. "So...how are you and Axel?"

"We're good. I'm trying to get a song together for him for his birthday today. He wouldn't tell me anything that he liked."

"Ah." Well, as if this wasn't a good enough talk, silence was the least that we needed. I shrugged and looked around the room once more before sliding to the floor, linking my hands together in the space between my knees. "I'm guessing he's with his friends. Why don't you just go out and buy him something nice? You can make a song as a side gift."

"But it's not what he asked for. He said to write him a song, so that's what I'm doing. If I see something, I'll probably get it for him, though," I replied, shaking my head lightly. What was the point in this conversation? Why did Sora have to pick now to bug me? I opened my mouth to ask him why he was here, but he cleared his throat.

"Roxas, I wanna tell you something, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay?" With a serious face and a voice to match, I just nodded my head and eyed him curiously. "Riku and I...We went farther than normal. We did…The Thing."

I couldn't help but just stare at him as if I'd heard the most ridiculous thing in my life. Before I knew it, I was busting up laughing to the point where my stomach was already hurting. I mean, who called it that?

"The Thing? Come on, Sora. You have to be more mature than that! Who calls it The Thing?" I asked.

"I do! Roxas, stop laughing. It's not that funny!" he whined.

"Oh, it's very funny. I thought I'd be mentally scarred when you told me, but this….this is way better than I had imagined."

"Thanks, Roxas. You're really making me feel a whole lot better about our trust."

"Sora-fine! Okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise." He held out his pinky finger and I latched mine on to it. We always kept those, and our age didn't affect it in the least. I guess it was a brother thing.

At the minute, my cellphone went off and I fished it out of my pocket to see that somebody was calling me. I held up a finger to Sora for him to wait a minute and answered, confused as to whose number it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rox! Hey, it's me."

"Axel? How did you get my number?"

"Uh, well, I stole it from your phone a long time ago. Remember when you were on the roof? Yeah, that was me calling you. I didn't know where you were." Oh…so that's who that was… "Anyway, I was just calling to let you know-Reno, stop it! That dog might have rabies!" I arched an eyebrow.

"But he looks so damn vicious for such a small dog! What is it anyway?" Reno's voice came from the background.

"Looks like a Pomeranian, now leave it alone," said Leon. Where did they come from? I thought it was just going to be Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx.

"Quit taunting it!" cried Yuffie. I glanced at Sora with a confused look, but he only mirrored it.

"Uh…Axel?" I said.

"Yeah? Sorry, brother is being an idiot. I sort of ditched them back there. If they wanna get rabies, they can exclude me."

"What was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, um…I'm going to be living with Reno…now. He got an apartment so he won't be taking up so much space in your house. He's dragging me with him," he said. I waited a moment, waiting for an 'April Fools!' even though it wasn't April, or some kind of response to let me know he was joking. But he didn't say anything.

"You're not…gonna fight him or anything?" I looked back over at Sora. He motioned to me that he would leave, so I stood and let him go through the door and sat on the bed as he closed it.

"I tried that already. If you know me, then my brother is ten times worse than that. He threatened to go right up to your mom and let her know the plans if I didn't agree the easy way. You know things could get bad if your mom refused to let me go…"

"She wouldn't refuse to let you go unless she knew Reno wasn't liable and responsible. We can make him seem like he's a complete mess with his own house! We can make him look irresponsible to take care of som-"

"Roxas, please, cooperate with me. I don't want to not live at your house, either. But we're not going to change his mind. He has a job, a car, and he has money. How can he not be responsible?" he retorted.

"By not thinking about what you want. Axel, he can't control your life. He can't tell you what to do now that you're eighteen."

"He can because our parents aren't taking care of me and he's the only other family close enough to take on the responsibility. I'll still come over every day and spend time with you. Hell, I'll spend the night tonight just to make it better!"

I resorted to silence, finding this argument a complete waste of time. I wasn't mad at him per say, but at his brother. I'd gotten so used to Axel being around so much that I couldn't exactly picture myself without him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later. I have to go eat dinner…" I murmured.

"But it's not si-" Before he finished the sentence, I closed my phone and slid off the edge of my bed to sit on the floor.

Almost immediately, I snatched my guitar and began to strum the strings absently until I found a soft tune with a slight jump to it. I didn't feel surprised that I suddenly had the motive to write this song of his. In fact, it was probably what I was needing to get it done. And within time, I even found words to go along with the tune I had created easily.

"Roxas! Axel's here!" I scrambled to my door and yanked it open to stick my head into the hallway.

"Go ahead and send him up, Sora! I have his birthday present done," I shouted back to him before I sat back in my place on the floor.

When I heard the door squeak open shyly, I glanced up and took the guitar pick out of my mouth after I had set the pencil down. I'd been writing the lyrics down just to memorize them and be sure to keep them safe. When I saw Axel, offered him a short smile and sat up straight with the guitar still in my lap.

"Hey, there, shortcake..." he said quietly.

"Sorry about earlier. I was just...surprised." I refused to look up at him, knowing I'd yelled at him for no reason over the phone and he had every right to defend his brother's responsibility. However, I just didn't feel the need to let him go so easily. There had to be some way to convince Reno to let Axel stay here. "I got your song finished."

"Really? Let's hear it then," he ushered, closing the door. He took a seat behind me on the bed and waited patiently, but I was feeling a little nervous and tensed up. What if it sounded stupid? "It's okay, take your time, Roxy. I have until eleven before I can properly begin to panic."

I rolled my eyes drastically at his words, but I started the tune. It began quietly at first because of my uneasiness and insecurity. But once I really began, I let my feelings drift off until all I was focused on was how I was getting the words across.

_"You said to write you a song  
So here, this is for you  
Now as you toss through those lonely nights  
Just know there is someone thinking of you_

_Everyone is waiting for the timing to be right  
And we hope it's coming soon  
So just rest your eyes and then...  
You'll be in love again."_

I paused my singing, but kept the strings sounding their soft tune in the quiet room. I felt the bed shift behind me as Axel moved, but I didn't let it phase my concentration on the song.

_"We talked and the moon was bright  
Your words were glowing as they drifted out of sight  
But now the change of the seasons sets in  
And nothing, nothing feels just right_

_We fear these nights and then we compromise  
Yeah, but morning always comes  
So just rest your eyes and then...  
You'll be in love again._

_So just rest your eyes and then...  
You'll be in love again  
Just rest your eyes and then...  
You'll be in love again."_

I didn't want to stop playing, afraid of what Axel had in store for a comment, but I quickly let it fade out and sat with the guitar in my lap. My hand was still draped over the body and threatened to shake, but I squeezed the pick to keep the shakes from emitting through my whole arm. I almost jumped when I felt a pair of hands settle on my shoulders and ease the tension out of my body.

"That was perfect, Roxas. I liked it. No...I loved it." My head tilted back to look at him, but my I found it pillowed in his lap rather than on the bed. I didn't mind though. So I smiled at him instead of trying to fix the position. "Thanks. I think you're the first who actually listened to me when I told them what to get me. Or in your case, made for me. It means a lot more than you think."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't easy, to be honest."

Not much was said after that. Axel leaned in and pressed a kiss against my mouth, which I responded back eagerly. It was a first - kissing upside down - but it was pretty...adventurous. I had discarded the guitar and the pick to the side so I could place my hands on either side of his face and tangle the tips of my fingers into his hair. His quickly roamed under my shirt but he didn't advance any further. I wasn't exactly going to complain, even after we slowly broke the kiss off and slid into silence. When nothing else was open to discuss, I simply crawled onto the bed with Axel and laid down with him. I can't recall when I fell asleep.

* * *

**_You're designated but tired writer who loves you honestly very much for being so effin supportive_****_,  
_**

**_Moonie_**


	18. Twist of Events

**AN**: Hmmm...ok...I was really going to work harder on this chapter. I have an idea of what I wanted (gaspshockomgwtf) like idea you know? but I decided not to because that's just jumping around in a single chapter. So, I've decided this is more or less of a filler chapter to set some stuff up in the future. Yeah, no Roxas in here. WOAH right? uh huh. And since I haven't had any memory ideas, I'm gonna have to say this story might be done in a couple of chapters. Maybe 20-21...even 22! Depends on my head. -knocks head- xD

Sooo..thank you ALLLL for reviewing, it made me sad that I couldn't get a chapter up earlier or faster. Drama has set in since all the snow has melted away (even tho I hate snow with a passion; it's still cold as hell outside). Hmm...so...next chapter will be like an 'oh em gee' thing hopefully. hahahha -shot-

Anyway...read and enjoy my incredibly lame short chapter. xD

* * *

I sighed, falling back against the bare mattress of my new bed; I hadn't worked on anything in my house since we'd moved in. Reno had gone and done his complaining about how disgusting the apartment was, but complimented on the furniture left behind for us. Sometimes I don't get him too often, but he's my brother. He did what was best for me. Apparently that was tearing me away from Roxas and sticking me in a smelly hellhole I now have to call home. Well, it could get better after a while. Nothing ever stayed the same.

I turned my head, glancing at the boxes that held my belongings. It wasn't much, actually. Just my several different outfits I'd gotten while living at the Hikari's place, some objects to decorate the apartment and, of course, my blankets and pillows. Rolling lazily off of the bed, I made my way toward the first box on my knees and sat down, pulling the flaps of it open. Yep, this one was my clothes. I pushed that box away and grabbed the next, but that held the decorations, as well as the next.

After finally finding my sheets and blankets, I had the bed made, and I'd also put my clothes away in the closet while I was at it. But I just didn't feel right. I didn't want to be here as much as Roxas hadn't wanted me to go. I couldn't have just said no to Reno, either. He was the only family I have left.

I let out a groan, pressing my forehead to the wall forcefully. I was a wreck and I knew it. How hard could it be just being away from him for a couple of days. My emotions were spasming and everything was out of whack. It was boring. _I_ was boring. I knew I'd become too dependent as soon as the news hit me. But I couldn't let Roxas know I couldn't live in a different house after spending about three or four months with him.

Hours seemed to drag by as I sat in my room and slowly put it together. I had lots to complain about once I got a chance to get off my lazy ass and talk to Reno. The drapes didn't go with the beige color on the walls, and my blankets..well, they were fine. Black went with everything, right? Well, the sky blue drapes really bugged me. I mean, there was nothing wrong with blue at all, but...

I couldn't help but sigh at that. Now I was arguing with myself over the color of the drapes. Maybe I was going insane because I hadn't been social for the past two days. Sure, I texted Roxas once in a while, but it wasn't verbal socialism. I needed to get out.

Almost as if it was cued, my cellphone went off. I dived from my bed to the dresser across the room, snatching the small device from the smooth oak surface, and looked at the screen. It was Marluxia calling. I flipped open the top and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_What are you doing today?_" he asked. His voice seemed a little too serious for my liking.

"Uh...Well...I'm just setting up the house a little bit," I answered hesitantly.

"_Still? It's been two days. What have you been doing in that time?_"

"I dunno. Screwing around with Roxas." I couldn't help but smirk in the middle of my sentence, wondering if he'd believe me. I wouldn't believe me either with a voice like that.

"_Yeah, like you'd go running to his house every day or have him over when the house isn't finished. Nice try, Ax,_" he said flatly. I heard a shout in the background of the phone, but since Marluxia ignored it, so did I. "_Well, Demyx, Zexion and I were going to head into town and mess around. You wanna __come with?_"

I took a moment to contemplate his question. It wouldn't be bad to hang out. I felt unsocialized enough already, and this was practically a granted wish to how I was feeling. Plus, I'd worked on the bedroom a little bit instead of letting it sit bare and boring like usual. I guess I needed a break from everything and from the work. I was lazy like that.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the skate park in ten minutes."

I set my phone on my bed after hanging up and ran a hand through my already disheveled hair. I really didn't care at this point. It matched everything else in the house. I hoisted myself off of the floor and leaned over the bed to look out the window. It was cloudy and gloomy looking, so I automatically thought of the rain. It was already going to torture the hell out of my pre-horrible day. Could things-Nah, I won't even ask it. It might happen.

Without letting any more time waste and fly by, I grabbed a gray hoodie from one of the boxes and slid it over my head and made my way out of the apartments. In a matter of minutes, I found myself outside of the skate park and waiting for the others to come by. It had only taken me five minutes to get there, plus the two minutes I'd wasted. I waited there for seven minutes alone and began wondering what the hell they were up to to make me wait four minutes more than expected.

With my luck as it was, it started sprinkling. I pulled the hood over my head and sighed with irritation, wishing I'd just said no and stayed home. This wasn't worth my time at the moment. I needed Roxas to help me feel better, and that wasn't going to happen.

My feet began to move on their own accord out of boredom, leading me around the skate park as a few kids did their tricks on their skateboards and BMX bikes a little longer. The rain came down a little harder, the kids began to stop and pack up and headed home with a whimsical goodbye to their friends as if they weren't going to see them for a long while. They didn't get the meaning of not being able to be with the people you wanted to be with.

I found myself sitting on one of the ramps, my elbows propped on my knees as the rain trickled heavily around me. The sound of it on the metal ramp was quite annoying, but it eventually drained out of my system and sounded like a broken record that had been playing for a few hours. Thirty minutes had passed and they had yet to show up. A call would have been nice.

"I didn't think your favorite pass time was sitting out in the rain." I jerked my head up to see who'd spoken. It wasn't anyone from the gang, and it wasn't Roxas – unless he'd decided to go chick on me and change his vocal chords while he was at it.

I saw Larxene walking toward me. She seemed drier than I did, since she'd been smart enough to wear a jacket that repelled the water instead of absorb it. And her beanie didn't seem to take on that much water. What a priss. What was she doing here, anyway?

"Come to annoy me? I'm not really fond of you and the shit you feed Roxas," I murmured, looking back at the ground. I wondered how many people just wanted to pull a knife from their pocket and kill the first person who dared to interrupt their silence. It was even more ironic when I knew I didn't want the silence, but somebody there to fill it up. Larxene just wasn't the person.

"Yeah...about that. I'm sorry. I was just jealous because I couldn't let go of the past, Axel," she said solemnly. I glanced back at her and searched her face. She looked sincere enough. "I guess the good news is that I live by myself. I was able to get away from my parents and get a house of my own, so I decided to come back here. I was surprised when you were still in town..."

"I don't have many places to go anymore. It isn't like my parents are going to up and leave the place because they have shitty lives. If they didn't want kids, they shouldn't have done it without protection."

Larxene laughed lightly and took a seat next to me after wiping away most of the rainwater. It felt awkward being able to talk to her after she'd made Roxas feel like shit and assume I had loved her. Once upon a time, yeah. But that was when I thought she had been pregnant and she hated me for it. Her parents were on the brink of murdering me and putting a restraining order on me. Larxene fought fiercely to change their minds, and in the end, was able to make it work. But that didn't change the hate she'd held for me.

"So, how has life been treating you lately?" she asked me, wrapping her arms around her knees. I shrugged nonchalantly, not sure what to tell her. Oh, maybe that I was dating a boy younger than me and we're totally into each other and gay. That will so flip her lid.

Please. Kill me. I didn't know what to tell her.

"Okay, I guess," I said off the chart. "I mean, life could be better. But I'm living with Reno now. I don't see how he was able to come back to town, but apparently his excuse is that he's on vacation long enough to finish up school. I'll never understand that guy."

"Maybe he just misses you," she tried to reassure me. I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes at her words. Yeah, right. All he does is tease me and push me around. "Just think, maybe he'll get you a car. If he can afford an apartment, there's more that he could afford."

"Larxene. We live in a god damned apartment. It's _less_ than a house. How can he afford a car if he isn't going to get a house?" I shot at her.

"He's holding back."

At that point, I heard a chorus of laughter. I could only guess who it was and what they were going to make up for an excuse. I glanced at Larxene beside me. None of them exactly liked Larxene, per say.

"I guess I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can go shopping together, for old time's sake. Wednesday?"

"I'll get back to you on that. I'm not sure when my next free day is gonna be," I told her. I got to my feet and shook off some of the water that had collected on my hoodie.

"All right. Just don't forget, okay?" With that, Larxene turned and jogged away. She knew as well as I did who liked her and who didn't. I could stand her, but only to a point. Maybe this plan wouldn't be so bad.

* * *


	19. Excitement of Noel

**_AN_**: So...um...There isn't going to be much to explain. I know it's been FOREVER...but things have happened in real life. Some that I'm not so gonna talk about because it was pretty bad. And then there was a couple times where I thought I lost my net, but it was miraculously saved. hahahaha But...I have this chapter done. I had originally planned it so that Axel and Larxene go on their little hang out spree, but I suddenly had this idea to spare an extra chapter for the story. And thanks to the Old Settler's Fair that comes to my town, it helped with my idea. Anywho...sorry again for the delay. And as for any questions, I think the chapter might answer it. I know I was vague on her pregnancy term, but it was meant to be that way. lol Enjoy!!

* * *

I hadn't seen Roxas that much in forever. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going through withdrawals. In fact, there was proof for whoever was paying attention to my behavior. I was cleaning excessively on the third day of living in that apartment. I was always found walking around the house; I couldn't sit and watch television or play a game on my cellphone. I constantly held my cellphone, deciding whether or not to call him to make sure things were okay around there. I was probably panicking.

On the fifth day, I was pretty much a wreck. Not so bad as some, but I just didn't know what to do. There was nothing in town to do when school was gone and over. Since the school had mysteriously flooded (no thanks to Reno and whoever else he conned into helping him), our temporary vacation should be more fun than sitting around, but Reno insisted on me staying at home to help decorate the house a little, and Roxas was forced into working around the house with his brother so their house could be finished by winter. It was like a conspiracy to keep us apart for a while. Maybe it was a test to see how long we could go without physical contact. I could do this!

However, another week had gone by after that. The school was fixed, and it was ever so boring. Nothing changed. And we were still separated.

In the time we'd been apart, though, Larxene had made a daily stop by the apartment to catch up on things. I'd kind of missed her, as a close person to trust. Not because I'd dated her before, but because she had always been there to listen. I knew she was the jealous type, and that she didn't approve of me showing a fond connection with anyone else, but she had to let go as I had to. Of course...my experience was easier...

We were also able to make plans on when to go out and talk even more, away from the nagging brother and phone calls and chores. It felt good to be able to put things in order in my life.

In all honesty, things were looking up since I'd met Roxas. I didn't know if he had any idea, but it was the truth. They took me in and cared for me before my brother showed up. Even then, they took care of him, too. I'd found so many things that I can't explain due to complicated thoughts, but it feels so _good_.

It wasn't until the thirteenth of November that something new had come up. Not that it was a good thing, mind you. My cell went off early that morning, before school was even close to causing me misery. My hand inched under my pillow to get my phone and flipped it open, turning onto my back as I did so.

First thought of this call: _What the FUCK_...

"What?" I answered unceremoniously.

"Axel? Axel, wake up. It's an emergency. You have to get over here."

"Roxas, hey, calm down. What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain! Just hurry your ass over here, **now**." With that, he'd hung up on me and I was left staring at the screen of my phone. Three thirteen in the damn morning and he's telling me there was an emergency. Well, he'd called me and he sounded genuinely scared, so there was no other choice than to go and find out the problem.

Within minutes, I was dressed in the first pair of clothes I'd grabbed and I was heading out of the door with the car keys. Reno wouldn't mind if I borrowed his car for a few minutes, hopefully. I was still tired, so it didn't surprise me that it took about ten minutes just to pull up at his house and another two before I was knocking on his door. I could hear the frantic footsteps coming down the stairs seconds later and the door frantically opened to reveal and highly stressed Roxas in its wake.

I looked at him confusedly before he dragged me inside and started muttering words in some sort of speed that made it sound like a foreign language. Was this kid fluent in gibberish or pig latin? I sighed and shushed him while I grabbed at his arms to stop him.

"Tell me, _slowly_, what's wrong, Roxas. I can't understand what you're saying."

"My mom...she's having contractions or something. I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, pulling at his hair. Sorry to say, shortcake, your beautiful hair isn't a stress ball.

"Have you tried _calling_ the hospital?" He was silent, but he was on the verge of crying. Of course he wouldn't think of calling them. He was a bit freaked, this being the first time it happened around him, and probably never had to deal with the emergency numbers. I felt bad and hoped his mother was going to be all right. "Well, how long has it been? She'll be fine."

"Only a couple of minutes. I woke up to Sora screaming in my face about mom freaking out in her room, on the floor. He managed to get something of what she was screaming about..so..after that I called you," he explained. I nodded and began the ascent upstairs.

"Let's hurry and get your mom in the car, since I'm here. I'll get her there in no time."

* * *

So there we were, sitting in the halls of the hospital nearly three hours after arriving there. Roxas and Sora would have been in the room with their mother, except for the fact that she seemed like a detonating time bomb at the time. They also didn't trust the nurses. I didn't blame them. I wouldn't want to take a chance of being rejected my request to see my mother if we got along. I sighed and glanced at the boys sitting beside me.

It tugged at some sympathetic feeling in me to see Roxas torn like this. He should have been happy that he was getting a younger sibling, but it seemed almost quite the opposite minus the hostile feelings. His appearance was definitely something worse for wares; his hair was a mess and it looked as if he hadn't had four days worth of sleeping in him at all. I couldn't guess it but I'd hoped it wasn't because of me.

"Hey, everything is gonna be all right, you hear me, Rox?" I said. I reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly just to reassure him. I didn't want him torn up any more than he already seemed like. My effort didn't go to waste when he looked up at me with the faintest of smiles. It was all it really took to let me know he was just fine with the whole ordeal. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

At first, he started to shake his head. He didn't want to tell me anything, and I should have known that. He bottled things up pretty easily. I scoped him out, even with his face hidden, and knew it wasn't distrust that was holding it back. I couldn't help but smirk at his stubbornness. After all the time we'd been forcefully separated by being busy, he refused to catch me up on his problems.

"I'm just scared..." I hadn't expected an answer when I was about to give up, but I took into consideration his dilemma and place he was subjected to while his mother was in pain of labor. With a breath of a sigh, I let my arm slide around his shoulders and hug him a bit closer. I couldn't say it was gonna be okay, or that everything will be fine in the end, but I could be there for him. "What if Mom...isn't strong enough?"

"And I can't be any help. I'm just as freaked out as him," Sora chipped in. Of course. Identical twins. I could cope with that. "But really, Axel, what if she doesn't get through this? We'll be parentless! Dad isn't going to come back..."

"Heh...If she can survive having you two, then one baby will be just fine!" I exclaimed with a smirk. "Come on, you really think she'd leave you guys hanging with a new baby sister? It's a miracle she'd kept it from you during most of her pregnancy. I wouldn't have guessed the first time I'd seen her." Actually, I couldn't have noticed even if I had wanted to. She looked as skinny as ever the first time I met her, and guessing from the time Roxas had told me, she was well on her way. Must have been lucky for her to be a skinny mama through a little than half of the pregnancy.

"You're right...Mom wouldn't leave us." Sora had grabbed a hold of his brother's hand, seeming a little bit chipper than he had been. But Roxas still seemed depressed. I opened my mouth to say something, but he stood and looked down the hall a couple of times before turning to look down at me.

"You should go back home and get some sleep. I...I'll leave you a message when or if something happens," he said. I saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face, enough to make me know nothing was seriously wrong with him. The fact that he could manage it when he didn't feel like it let me know that my Roxas was tougher than he appeared. "I have Sora, so I'll be okay."

"All right, if you insist. But don't hesitate to wake me up if you have to," I told him after getting to my feet.

I pulled him into a quick hug, but took my time holding him. It was like a dream to actually be spending time with him, even though it was in a hospital. The poor kid seemed a bit lost without me, but I could probably be described the same way. Reluctantly, I stepped away. However, Roxas had taken a hold of my hand before I could walk away from him. I looked at him curiously at an angle.

"There's going to be a fair in town in a couple of days. We should go sometime, since it's only here for three days." I grinned devilishly at him. I. Loved. Fairs. There was nothing fun about it if I wasn't there to throw some spice into it.

"Oh, you can count on me being there."

We then departed, and I found myself outside staring at my cellphone. It was almost time for school, so what was the use of going back to sleep? And Reno...he'd definitely be up and waiting for an explanation as to why his car was missing along with me. I sighed and threaded a hand through my hair as I made my way back to the car. I couldn't help but rest my forehead against the steering wheel, feeling comfort in the position even though it was probably gonna leave a big ass imprint on my head. But damn...could I fall asleep.

My reprieve was short lived when my phone went off in my hand. I forced myself to sit calmly against the seat. Glancing at the cover of my phone, I noticed it was Reno. Thoughts fumbled around for an excuse, but the truth was just the best answer in this case. He could understand, couldn't he?

"H-hello?" I answered, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"_You. You are going to be murdered. I don't care how, but you will be suffering a deadly, stabbity death. Where the hell are you?_" he growled. On the side of not being a morning person without caffeine, having his car missing was worse than that.

"Roxas had an emergency! His mom is preggo, Reno. That means she was bound to be due any time," I answered. It didn't click in my mind that I hadn't told him, but it should have been obvious by the time we moved out, right?

"_I don't care! The least you could have done was leave me a message, Axel. What if you get caught? You don't have a damned permit to be driving around town and taking pregnant people to the hospital and stuff like that!_"

"Fine! But you don't have to yell in my ear," I retaliated.

"_I'm gonna _be_ in your ear as long as you keep yakking on the phone and not moving your ass home!_"

Glaring at the phone after taking it from my ear, I closed it and tossed it into the seat next to me. So much for the possibility of staying home with sympathy from him. Turning the ignition on, I started for home as fast as I could without endangering his precious car or the fact that I didn't have proof of being able to drive.

As soon as I had stepped one foot out of the car, a hand had grabbed at the collar of my shirt and started hauling me to the door of the apartments. I stumbled along, wanting to speak my mind against it, but I couldn't exactly keep my breath up to par with the movement. My free hand gripped the wrist of the hand guiding me, but when I found the door of our apartment being opened, I let go. Because I knew as soon as that was open, I was gonna be tossed in.

So I sat on the floor where I'd fallen, without an objection and not even a look at my brother. Sure, I knew he would be rough, but this was a bit far. His car was fine. Not a damned scratch on it and I wasn't in trouble with the law in the least bit. I didn't find this treatment appealing at all.

"How long was you gone?"

"Three hours..." I answered dully.

"Give me the keys," he directed. I lifted the ring up for him to take. "And what made you think it was okay to take my car?"

"I didn't think, okay? I just went because Roxas needed me. He was scared and I wasn't going to walk from here to there at three in the fucking morning!" I responded, directing my anger at him as I looked up. To my surprise, he didn't even look as pissed as he sounded. Reno looked...void of any emotion at all. Was this his work face or something?

"So you didn't think of leaving me a note? I could have woken up and never known you were gone if I hadn't noticed my car was missing," he spat. "And even then, I was thinking you probably ran away. You could have been dead and I wouldn't have known until somebody found your lifeless body lying on the side of the road. Why don't you consider other people in your life, Axel? I'm taking the liberty of giving you a home so you don't have to live on the street."

"I wasn't living on the street! I was living with Roxas because his mom _insisted_. I couldn't say no to someone like her."

"I don't care **who** you were living with. You're here with me, now. I have strict rules. I don't care what you do, who you hang out with, what things you prefer over others, but I _have_ to know who these people are, where you plan to go, and what you plan to do. End of discussion, Axel. Go to bed."

I stood without a word and shut myself in my room. Well, I guess it was okay since he was having me stay home. But I could have done without the lecture. I did consider other people, even though he didn't know it. I thought Roxas had been hurt, and Reno probably would have backed me up if I had woken him up about it. But I hadn't had time to get his approval then or to write out a note. But he wouldn't know anything about that.

* * *

"This is your sister?"

I looked at the baby through the window. It was sound asleep, but I had a feeling that if she was awake, she'd be looking at us with huge baby blue eyes, just like the rest of the family. She even looked as if she was going to have blond hair, but I couldn't be sure. It could get darker as a few days passed.

"Mom named her Noel. Isn't that some sort of Christmas thing?" asked Sora as he stared at the baby girl.

"Sora...that _is_ Christmas. It's a different term we use," informed Roxas. I smiled at the two, but didn't let my eyes wander from the girl. She would love the family she was with, there was no doubt about it. Even though she wouldn't have a father, I had a feeling it wouldn't affect her very much.

"How long have you and your mom been here?" I asked. It couldn't be too much longer before they receive a warning about their stay.

"About thirteen hours. We'll be leaving in about two more hours. Mom is still sleeping," said Roxas. He had the faintest of smiles on his face as he looked at his baby sister. I was glad everything turned out fine, to prove that all they had to do was wait and be strong. Experiencing something for the first time was challenging – they should know that much. "The nurse had already told us about the stay, and she even insisted we stayed for more than a couple of hours. But Mom wants to go home. She wants to show Noel the house and everything."

"Yeah, you haven't seen anything yet. But we have Noel's room done. And we have a lot of things for her already. Mom had a decorator come by about a week ago and get the room done just perfectly." Sora grinned widely at me, but my attention suddenly turned to the phone in my pocket.

Stepping away from the glass, I answered my phone. "Yeah?"

"_Axel! Where are you? I've been waiting for twenty minutes already..._"

Oh yeah...Larxene. I bit my bottom lip and glanced at the boys before casting my eyes to the ceiling. I didn't want to leave them. This was as exciting to me as it was for them. Plus, it was probably the easiest time I could spend some time with Roxas.

"I'm sorry. Things just popped up. Roxas' mom had a baby this morning and I didn't get enough sleep..." I answered. It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't going to tell her that I was at the hospital instead of getting rest at home.

"_Oh! Well you could have messaged me earlier before you went back to sleep, silly. I understand completely. We'll do a rain check, is that okay?_"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just think of a good day, okay? I'm gonna let you go," I said lightly before hanging up. I didn't want to linger too much on the phone. "Well, Rox, how about we go get something to eat while we let your mom rest up, huh? You come, too, Sora."

"I say we get ice cream," chimed the twins at the same time.

I shook my head at them, but nonetheless, we ended up at the local ice cream shop with me paying the total. Sitting outside felt much better than being in the shop, so that's where we sat while they chowed down on their treat. To our fancy, a familiar someone happened to stroll by only ten minutes later. Sora had leaped from his seat, oblivious to the melting splatters of Sea Salt ice cream flying over the sidewalk and onto Roxas' feet, to greet Riku and drag him to the side to stay with us.

I averted my attention quickly to the blond sitting next to me. He'd only spared a glimpse of a smile toward his brother and his boyfriend, but he resumed being the depressed boy I'd seen earlier this morning. Curious, I leaned my elbows on my knees and kept looking at him. Something was definitely wrong and he was having a surefire way not telling me about it.

"There's something you ain't tellin' me, Roxas. You have to trust me with stuff like this," I insisted.

"_Can you believe I have a younger sister?! I honestly thought it was going to be a boy again!_"

"_Didn't your mom tell you it was going to be a girl a couple of months ago...?_"

"Nothing is wrong, Axel. I'm just...happy," he answered. I sighed and sat back up, looking down the sidewalk as I ate the last of my own ice cream. Without aiming, I tossed the stick to the trash beside me. It didn't make it.

"I'm not taking that for an answer. You have something on your mind that you aren't telling me. I can't just sit here and watch you be depressed when you should be bragging to everyone that you have a baby sister!" I pushed, picking the trash up from the ground and making sure it made it into the trash this time. "I would be more than thrilled if I had some other sibling to hang out with. But I'm stuck with Reno. He threatens my life more than a rapist probably could."

"I just thought...that Dad would be here, you know? I mean, she is his kid. Mom hasn't been with anybody else. I just wish that she would have a Dad, where ours is nothing to be considerate of," he finally admitted, on the verge of breaking down. I took his ice cream from him – already melted to the core – and threw it away as I casually put an arm around him. "I want her to have a better life than we've had so far. We had our dad for a time being, but he was hardly around even then. She needs more than that..."

"Well, maybe she won't need that. She'll know that, too. All she'll need is what she was given. A loving mother and two older brothers that will be there for her through thick and thin! It's all a person needs," I reassured him. Nobody needed everything. If we all had what we wanted, there would be no point in cherishing a single thing. "Let's get back to the hospital,okay? I think it's about time your mom would want to get home."

* * *

Noel is just a name I usually use for any sort of character for an off-site. Like as a roleplay character or something. Thought I'd change the story up and _not_ use a kingdom hearts name. :)

_Moonie_


End file.
